Wood Samurai
by Acies Adam
Summary: Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?
1. Prologue

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas latar belakangnya-pun harus kabur dari negara tempat tinggalnya karena terlibat suatu insiden yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Dengan hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang selalu dia simpan di pinggangnya, bisakah dia melewati berbagai macam kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu?

XxxxX

 _ **Prologue**_

Wa no Kuni, sebuah negeri misterius yang berada di suatu tempat di lautan keras yang bernama Dunia Baru. Wa no kuni dikatakan misterius karena sistem pemerintahan _feodal_ -nya yang menutup diri dari dunia luar, dan tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang-orang asing.

Meskipun menjadi negeri yang tertutup, tetapi bukan berarti Wa no Kuni hanya berisi orang-orang lemah. Justru sebaliknya, mereka mempunyai kesatria-kesatria tangguh yang sangat terkenal, bahkan pamornya sudah dikenal di seluruh lautan Dunia Baru, dan para kesatria-kesatria itu disebut sebagai.

Samurai.

Wa no Kuni, negeri para samurai, mempunyai sejarah yang sangat panjang, dan sumber daya alam yang sangat berlimpah. Konon, beberapa keluarga terkenal yang telah punah di Wa no Kuni mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada abad kekosongan. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan ada sumber yang mengatakan bahwa nenek moyang mereka menjadi pelaku sejarah yang ikut terlibat dalam rentetan-rentetan kejadian yang terjadi pada abad kekosongan.

18 tahun yang lalu, sejarah baru tercipta di negeri ini. putra dari Shogun Kozuki Sukayaki yang memimpin negri ini, Kozuki Oden, membuat gebrakan dengan membuka perbatasan negeri Wano dengan cara bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut terkenal, Shirohige. Setelah beberapa saat di kapal Shirohige, Kozuki Oden dengan para pengikutnya berpindah haluan dengan bergabung bersama bajak laut lain yang bernama Gol D. Roger. Hingga pada akhirnya, kelompok bajak laut Roger, dan Kozuki Oden berhasil sampai ke tanah yang telah dianggap menghilang, tanah yang keberadaannya tidak bisa digambarkan di peta, tanah yang menyimpan seluruh misteri yang ada di dunia, sebuah pulau misterius yang bernama Raftel.

Pada rentang waktu yang sama, terjadi kekacauan di negeri Wano. Sebuah pemberontakan dilakukan oleh Kurozumi Orochi, dan dibantu dengan bajak laut Binatang Buas yang dipimpin oleh Kaido. Pemberontakan itu bertujuan untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap kekuasaan Kozuki Sukayaki yang saat itu menjabat sebagai shogun. Bahkan, setelah Oden dan gerombolannya tiba di Wano, mereka juga ikut ditangkap dan dieksekusi oleh Kaido, dan Kurozumi Orochi yang saat itu telah berhasil merebut gelar shogun dari kepala Kozuki Sukayaki.

Semua anggota Keluarga Kozuki diberitakan tewas karena penyerangan itu. namun, ada sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa kekuasaan Shogun Kurozumi Orochi akan runtuh di tangan samurai-samurai hebat pada masa 20 tahun yang akan datang.

Setelah pemberontakan yang terjadi pada 18 tahun yang lalu, sebuah perang besar-besaran kembali meletus di tanah Wa no Kuni. Perang besar yang terjadi pada 4 tahun yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya 14 tahun setelah pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Shogun Orochi, dan Kaido.

Sebuah perang akbar yang membuat Wa no Kuni terbagi menjadi dua kelompok besar, yakni para pengikut shogun, dan faksi yang ingin merubah sistem pemerintahan negeri Wano.

Shogun, dan Kaido yang awalnya sesumbar kalau mereka mampu membabat habis seluruh pemberontak selama kurang dari dua hari, ternyata harus menelan pil pahit karena perang besar itu justru berlangsung selama kurang lebih 21 hari. Sebuah rentan waktu yang terbilang panjang mengingat reputasi bajak laut Kaido yang diakui sebagai salah satu Yonkou di Dunia Baru.

Sebuah perang maha dahsyat yang membuat Wano jatuh dalam kekacauan, sebuah perang besar yang membuat kubu pro keshogunan menjadi kocar-kacir, sebuah perang besar yang juga menumpahkan banyak darah dari faksi pemberontak, dan perang yang bahkan membuat seorang Yonkou Kaido harus turun tangan sendiri untuk meredam kekacauan yang ada.

Bukti nyata dari dahsyatnya perang tersebut adalah hancurnya Sekigahara yang sebelumnya merupakan sebuah lahan hijau yang sangat luas milik shogun di Wano, kini menjadi daerah tandus yang suram. Selain itu, di sana juga tercipta sebuah jurang yang sangat besar, dan panjang di jantung Sekigahara akibat tebasan salah seorang samurai yang hingga kini namanya disembunyikan oleh pemerintah keshogunan.

Namun, perbedaan kekuatan benar-benar terjadi antara kubu pemerintah, dengan faksi anti keshogunan. Shogun, bersama dengan Kaido mampu mengepung, mengalahkan, dan membabat habis mereka sehingga perang benar-benar dinyatakan telah berakhir dengan kemenangan pemerintah keshogunan. Hampir seluruh pemberontak yang mampu selamat dari perang besar tersebut berhasil ditangkap, dan dijatuhi hukuman mati, atau penjara seumur hidup. Namun, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil menyembunyikan diri hingga saat ini.

Karena reputasi Kaido yang sangat terkenal, dan salah satu dari yonkou yang menguasai Dunia Baru, berita peperangan itupun tersebar hingga ke luar negeri, dan menjadi perbincangan hangat karena mampu berperang dengan Kaido selama kurang lebih 21 hari. Karena lamanya perang yang terjadi di Wano itulah, perang tersebut menjadi sangat terkenal di Dunia Baru, dan menjadi salah satu perang paling terkenal di Dunia Baru. Banyak orang yang menyebutnya dengan perang Sekigahara.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan perang Sekigahara dianggap tabu oleh Shogun Orochi. Namun, perang besar itu telah sangat melegenda, bukan hanya di Wano, tapi juga di lautan Dunia Baru. Selain itu, dari seluruh rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi pada perang Sekigahara, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah munculnya samurai-samurai hebat dari pihak pemberontak yang namanya sengaja disembunyikan oleh antek-antek shogun, dan Kaido. Hanya para pemberontak yang saat itu ikut berperang, dan masih hidup hingga sekarang yang mengetahui nama-nama samurai itu. meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang berani menyebutkan namanya, karena seluruh antek-antek shogun tidak akan segan-segan langsung membunuh siapapun yang berani menyebut nama mereka.

Meskipun nama mereka tidak diketahui, namun legenda mereka terus dibicarakan banyak orang di Dunia Baru, terutama oleh rakyat-rakyat kecil yang tertindas oleh rezim Shogun Orochi. Banyak orang yang menganggap samurai-samurai hebat itu sebagai jendral di kubu pemberontak, sekaligus orang-orang yang mengobarkan perang melawan shogun, dan Kaido.

Legenda samurai-samurai yang dikatakan menjadi salah satu yang terkuat di perang Sekigahara, dan samurai-samurai yang menjadi poros utama dari kekuatan para pemberontak. Orang-orang, bahkan Pemerintah Dunia yang juga mengetahui tentang perang Sekigahara menyebut samurai-samurai hebat yang tidak diketahui namanya itu dengan sebutan.

Empat Raja Langit Sekigahara.

 _ **Prologue**_ _**End**_

 **Author note :** Sebuah fict baru yang aku buat untuk sekedar selingan, sekaligus untuk mencari suasana sejenak dari fict utamaku yang berjudul Kehidupan baruku. Seperti yang disebutkan di prologue, aku mengambil setting waktu di sini adalah 2 tahun sebelum time skip, atau lebih tepatnya 2-3 minggu sebelum Luffy memulai debut menjadi bajak laut.

Lalu untuk perang Sekigahara, tentu saja di sini aku hanya mengambil nama perangnya saja. Aku tidak mengambil rentetan peristiwa perang Sekigahara yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Jadi, lahan hijau yang menjadi tandus, jurang besar akibat samurai atau semacamnya itu murni karanganku sendiri.

Untuk sekedar informasi, perang Sekigahara sendiri adalah pereang yang mengakhiri era Sengoku di Jepang. Perang yang membagi Jepang menjadi dua kelompok besar, yaitu pasukan barat, dan pasukan timur. Pasukan Barat dipimpin oleh Ishida Mitsunari, sedangkan pasukan timur dipimpin oleh samurai2 terkenal seperti Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan Date Masamune. Akhir dari perang Sekigahara adalah kemenangan Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan menjadi awal dari zaman Edo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas latar belakangnya-pun harus kabur dari negara tempat tinggalnya karena terlibat suatu insiden yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Dengan hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang selalu dia simpan di pinggangnya, bisakah dia melewati berbagai macam kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu?

Chapter 1 : Sebuah Takdir yang Mempertemukan

 **XxxxX**

 **Papuan Island, North Blue**

North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, dan East Blue, keempatnya adalah lautan besar yang berada di dunia ini. Empat laut tersebut dipisahkan dengan sebuah benua besar, Red Line, dan lautan yang mengelilingi bumi, Grand Line. Keempatnya mempunyai masing-masing ciri khas tersendiri, misalnya saja seperti East Blue yang terkenal sebagai lautan paling damai sehingga disebut-sebut dengan lautan terlemah, West Blue dengan penghasil minumannya, maupun North Blue yang terkenal karena kerasnya lautan tersebut, meskipun tidak sekeras Grand Line.

Di North Blue terdapat banyak pulau dengan berbagai karakternya masing-masing, salah satunya adalah Papuan Island, sebuah pulau di suatu tempat di lautan North Blue. Pulau Papuan cukup terkenal karena tanahnya yang subur, kekayaan laut yang melimpah, serta satu hal yang paling terkenal dari pulau ini adalah tambang emasnya yang besar. Mata pencaharian utama masyarakat di pulau Papuan adalah nelayan, bertani, menambang, dan juga berdagang. Karena sumber daya alamnya itu juga membuat angka kesenjangan sosial di pulau ini menjadi relatif kecil.

Setidaknya, seperti itulah kondisi pulau Papuan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Karena dalam satu tahun terakhir, kondisi pulau Papuan benar-benar berubah drastis. Sebuah perang antara kubu penguasa, dengan kubu oposisi meletus. Perang yang berlangsung selama satu tahun itu tentu saja membuat dampak negatif ke berbagai aspek, seperti hancurnya hutan-hutan, tambang yang menjadi terbengkalai, sampah yang menumpuk di laut, perekonomian yang terus menurun, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal negatif akibat perang yang terjadi ini.

Sebuah pulau yang dianggap menjadi surga kecil di North Blue, kini tak ayalnya menjadi sebuah pulau dengan kondisi yang suram.

Di suatu sudut bagian di pulau Papuan, atau lebih tepatnya di daerah pesisir pulau Papuan, terdapat sebuah desa kecil yang mayoritas penduduknya bekerja sebagai nelayan, dan pedagang. Desa itu bernama desa Gayam.

Desa Gayam memiliki sebuah pelabuhan kecil yang biasanya digunakan oleh para nelayan untuk pergi melaut. Di pelabuhan itu, terdapat perahu-perahu nelayan yang berjejer di sana. Di salah satu perahu yang ada di sana, terdapat sebuah perahu nelayan berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya terlihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, dengan langit biru yang tidak terlalu terik, dan ditemani oleh bunyi-bunyi burung yang saling bersautan yang terdengar seperti harmoni dari melodi-melodi indah memang suatu satu kombinasi yang membuat orang manapun akan tidur lelap di pagi hari.

Namun, kehidupan seperti itu hanya berlaku oleh orang-orang pengangguran yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, bukan oleh seorang nelayan seperti pemuda ini.

Jika pagi hari yang cerah seperti sekarang ini pada umumnya akan digunakan oleh para nelayan untuk mengantarkan hasil tangkapannya ke pasar, maka yang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini benar-benar berbeda. Dia benar-benar tidur pulas, tidak ada satupun hasil tangkapan laut yang ada di perahu nelayannya, yang berada di perahunya hanya sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sasuke _nii_ - _san_ , gawat! Sasuke _nii_ - _san_ , ini sangat gawat!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah darat. Jika didengar dari suara teriakan tersebut yang terdengar cempreng, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang anak kecil.

Benar saja, terlihat anak kecil yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah perahu yang ada di pelabuhan. Anak kecil itu terus berlari sambil meneriakan hal yang sama terus-menerus, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah perahu yang terdapat seorang nelayan muda yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Bangun, bangun, bangunlah, Sasuke _nii_ - _san_!"

Si anak kecil terus berusaha untuk membangunkan si pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Namun, pemuda bernama Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali, dan terus melanjutkan tidur pulasnya. Merasa sia-sia jika terus memanggil pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, akhirnya bocah ini mulai menggoyang-goyangkan perahu itu dengan keras.

Usaha menggoyang-goyangkan perahu itu terlihat membuahkan hasil. Si pemuda yang tertidur pulas kini terlihat mulai membuka matanya dengan berat, si pemuda bernama Sasuke itu juga akhirnya mulai bangkit dari tidurnya meskipun dengan perasaan yang sangat enggan.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kini menatap sebal dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk ke arah bocah yang mengganggu tidur paginya.

Pemuda itu memakai setelan kaos oblong berwarna hitam polos yang terlihat sedikit lusuh, dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Di lutut celana yang dia pakai, terdapat sebuah kain kecil yang menempel di sana, yang berfungsi sebagai penambal celananya yang bolong. Secara keseluruhan, pakaian yang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pakai adalah pakaian yang lusuh, dan bahkan sedikit tidak layak untuk dipakai.

"Berisik, mengganggu saja,"

"Ini gawat, _nii_ - _san_! Ga- eh, tunggu, bukannya kau pergi menangkap ikan tadi malam?"

Bocah itu melontarkan pertanyaan sambil menatap bingung ke arah perahu yang dinaiki oleh Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan bocah itu merasa bingung, karena saat ini perahu yang dinaiki Sasuke tidak ada ikan satupun di sana. Bahkan, tidak ada bau amis khas ikan dari perahu itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terlihat menghembuskan napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tidak ada ikan, sampah akibat perang banyak menggenang di laut. Itu membuat ikan-ikan bermigrasi untuk mencari tempat yang lebih cocok bagi mereka,"

Sasuke terlihat diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Jadi, apa yang gawat, Konohamaru?"

Bocah yang kini diketahui bernama Konohamaru itu sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke menanyakan tujuan awalnya mencarinya.

"Ah, benar! Aku hampir lupa,"

"Bodohnya,"

"Ti- tidak, aku ti- sial, lupakan! Chiyo _obaa-chan_ , dia, dia terluka parah karena terkena tusukan pedang!"

Konohamaru akhirnya mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu seketika wajahnya langsung memucat. Namun, sedetik kemudian rona wajahnya kembali normal. Hanya saja, dari sorot matanya, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sedang marah besar, dan sangat khawatir.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke langsung melompat keluar dari perahunya, tidak lupa dia juga membawa pedang kayu yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke _nii_ - _san_?

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan nenek tua itu, dasar bodoh!"

"A- ah, tunggu aku, _nii_ - _san_!"

Bocah itu berteriak saat dia merasa bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali teriakan dari Konohamaru, dan memilih untuk terus berlari sambil tangan kirinya membawa sebuah pedang _katana_ yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu.

 **XxxxX**

Desa Gayam bukanlah sebuah desa yang besar, hanya desa kecil yang mayoritas penduduknya mempunyai mata pencaharian sebagai pelayan, dan pedagang. Desa Gayam saat ini menjadi desa paling damai di pulau Papuan, karena hanya sedikit imbas dari perang yang terjadi yang diterima oleh desa ini. Meskipun imbas yang diterima oleh desa ini lebih sedikit dari daerah lain, tetap saja imbas perekonomian yang menjadi sulit tidak bisa dihindari oleh desa ini. Sebuah desa yang awalnya mempunyai penduduk dengan ekonomi yang berada di tingkat rata-rata, kini berubah menjadi penduduk yang sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi.

Efek dari sebuah perselisihan memang sangat mengerikan.

Di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di sudut desa Gayam, terdapat seorang nenek tua yang terbaring lemah di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Di samping tempat tidur si nenek tua, ada beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri menyaksikan kondisi nenek itu.

Suara bisik-bisik tentang kejadian yang menimpa nenek itu jelas terdengar di dalam ruangan kecil ini. Hingga akhirnya suara bisik-bisik itu mendadak menjadi sirna setelah terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup keras.

Pelaku yang membuka pintu dengan keras itu tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah seolah dia baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi syarat akan kemarahan kini mulai mengamati satu-persatu orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini, hingga pada akhirnya pandangan mata Sasuke jatuh pada sesosok nenek tua yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain yang diarahkan padanya, Sasuke langsung melesat begitu saja ke tempat nenek itu berada, orang-orang yang berada di sana otomatis membuka ruang agar mempermudahkan Sasuke pergi ke tempat nenek itu berada.

Sesampainya di samping ranjang, Sasuke melihat dengan seksama kondisi nenek yang ternyata menjadi kekhawatiran Sasuke sejak Konohamaru mendatanginya di pelabuhan. Melihat kondisinya yang lunglai di atas tempat tidur, membuat Sasuke secara otomatis mengeratkan kepalan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang pedang kayu. Sasuke benar-benar berusaha menahan emosinya yang saat ini sedang meluap-luap.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada dengan suara pelannya yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Chiyo- _san_ terkena tusukan pedang di perutnya, tapi lukanya telah diobati,"

Salah seorang perempuan yang berada di sana menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Brengsek,"

Sebuah umpatan pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Meskipun pelan, namun semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mampu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Hanya dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sudah mampu membuat suasana ruangan berubah drastis. Jika sebelumnya suasana di dalam ruangan terasa bahwa orang-orang sedang sedih maupun prihatin, kini suasananya berubah menjadi sangat berat. Aura mengerikan yang sedikit dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam rumah kecil ini kesulitan meski hanya sekedar untuk menelan ludah.

"Apa para bandit sialan itu kembali menyerang pasar?"

Sasuke kembali bertanya kepada siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan ini, sedangkan orang-orang yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah sebagai jawaban. Melihat hal itu, lantas membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung karena apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata salah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke mengira bahwa para banditlah yang melakukan semua ini. Semenjak Sasuke datang ke pulau ini sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sudah mengetahui meskipun angka kesenjangan sosial di pulau ini yang relatif kecil, tapi tetap saja akan ada sekelompok orang-orang bar-bar yang bernama bandit itu pasti ada di pulau ini. Hal itu terbukti saat Sasuke sudah mulai menetap di desa Gayam, terdapat cukup banyak kelompok bandit yang menyerang desa hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang, dan menghajar para bandit yang datang ke desa.

Melihat wajah kebingungan dari Sasuke, Konohamaru akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tadi ada sekelompok orang yang mengaku sebagai pasukan pemberontak. Mereka memaksa mengambil barang dagangan, Chiyo _obaa_ - _chan_ menolak mereka, dan berakhirlah seperti ini,"

"Apa kau yakin kalau mereka pasukan pemberontak, Konohamaru?"

Sasuke mencoba mengonfirmasi lagi apa yang diceritakan oleh Konohamaru. Namun, bukan Konohamaru yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pria lain yang berada di ruangan itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya, kami yakin. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi perang akan berakhir,"

"Bukankah tempat ini masuk ke kawasan yang bisa dibilang aman?"

Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan ke siapapun yang berada di ruangan ini.

' _Sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di medan perang, dan nenek tua ini menjadi korban dari sesuatu itu,'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu di dalam hati.

Baginya, Chiyo bukanlah sekedar nenek tua biasa, dia merasa mempunyai hutang budi kepada nenek itu, dan sebuah janji yang harus dia tepati.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, menatap tajam sesuatu yang tidak ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sasuke membalikan badan, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju satu-satunya pintu yang berada di rumah ini. Tatapan matanya yang tajam bagaikan seekor harimau, seekor pemangsa yang selalu menyendiri, dan hanya akan menunjukan taringnya yang sangat tajam di depan mangsanya, dan saat daerah kekuasaannya diusik oleh hewan-hewan lain. Bagi seekor harimau, dia akan memangsa siapapun yang mencoba mengusik ketenangannya, tidak peduli siapapun itu, bahkan jika lawannya adalah seekor naga sekalipun.

 **XxxxX**

Langit biru yang cerah di atas pulau Papuan menunjukan betapa damainya kehidupan di atas sana. Sebuah pemandangan yang penuh dengan warna biru, dan awan-awan putih yang berenang-renang di dalamnya. Siapapun yang melihat ke atas sana, pasti berpikir bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan jika mampu berenang di angkasa bersama para awan-awan yang menghiasi langit biru tersebut, langit biru yang bagaikan sebuah samudra tanpa batas yang dengan indahnya melayang di atas kepala semua orang.

Namun, pemandangan damai di atas sana sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan yang berada di bawah sini, atau lebih tepatnya di pusat pulau Papuan.

Tangis ketakutan, teriakan putus asa, dan tatapan kebencian, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dengan suara letusan timah panas, ledakan mortir, dan dentingan logam. Tumpukan mayat, dan genangan darah menghias di hampir seluruh sudut jalan di ibu kota. Air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari seorang anak kecil tidak mampu menyurutkan niat para orang dewasa untuk mengakhiri perseteruan panjang yang mereka mulai.

Angin yang berhembus di ibu kota sama sekali tidak membawa kesejukan bagi para penghuninya. Justru sebaliknya, semakin angin berhembus, semakin terasa bahwa dewa kematian saat ini sedang mengintaimu dari belakang.

Pemandangan menjijikan seperti kepala yang lepas dari badannya, dada yang berlubang akibat muntahan sebuah peluru, maupun tubuh yang hancur karena ledakan keras dari mortir menjadi tontonan gratis bagi rakyat sipil yang terjebak di dalam rumah mereka. Perang yang telah memasuki ibu kota, membuat banyak rakyat sipil yang tidak mampu mengevakuasi keluarga, atau bahkan diri mereka sendiri dari mimpi buruk yang mereka alami selama setahun ini.

Sebuah kekuasaan yang sedang mereka rebutkan saat ini, justru membuat rakyat semakin hancur. Masing-masing kubu berteriak bahwa mereka sedang membela kepentingan rakyat, tapi yang mereka lakukan justru membuat rakyat semakin sengsara. Justru gerakan-gerakan yang mereka lakukanlah yang akan membawa negara ini ke dalam kehancuran yang sebenarnya.

Di salah satu bangunan yang cukup tinggi yang berada di ibu kota, berdiri seorang pemuda yang melihat pemandangan menyeramkan ini dengan tatapan datarnya, pandangan matanya yang datar menunjukan seakan-akan apa yang dia lihat saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Pemuda tersebut memakai sebuah setelan kaos hitam polos, dan celana abu-abu. Di pinggang sebelah kirinya, terdapat sebuah pedang kayu dengan model _katana_ yang dia selipkan di ikat pinggangnya.

Ya, nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

' _Dengan seluruh kegilaan yang mereka lakukan, dan keegoisan yang mereka miliki, perang ini sudah tidak mempunyai nilainya lagi,'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak seakan dia sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu, sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya, lalu melanjutkan monolognya dalam hati.

' _Jumlah para pemberontak meningkat drastis dari yang aku ketahui sebelumnya, kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang aneh di kubu mereka. Aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan penguasa yang sekarang, tapi akan lebih mengerikan jika para pemberontak itu menjadi penguasa di negeri ini,'_

Setelah menyelesaikan monolog singkatnya, Sasuke melompat tinggi ke udara. Di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah, dia melesat ke arah kerumunan masa yang sedang saling baku tembak.

Dia mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kubu yang sedang bertikai. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, dan dibarengi dengan efek hembusan udara hasil dari pendaratannya, sontak membuat kaget semua orang yang berada di sana. Seluruh orang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

Sasuke menatap satu-persatu pasukan pemberontak yang saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, seketika dia langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan perlahan. Posisi badan yang menunduk, bersama dengan kedua kakinya yang melebar, dan telapak tangan kanan yang bersiap memegang pegangan pada pedang kayunya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena saat ini kepalanya sedang sedikit menunduk menghadap ke bawah.

Semua mata memandang penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke mulai menggerakan jari-jari tangannya untuk memegang gagang pedangnya. Dengan tarikan napas kecil, dia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke udara yang kosong, yang berada di depannya.

Pada awalnya, tidak ada yang terjadi sesaat setelah Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, seluruh orang yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, tubuh bagian atas mereka terpisah dengan tubuh bagian bawah. Sebelum mereka sempat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, nyawa mereka telah hilang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan raga mereka yang terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Seluruh orang yang berdiri dengan jarak maksimal 50 meter, mereka semua mati mengenaskan. Seluruh isi perut mereka keluar karena tubuh mereka yang terpotong.

Orang-orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Menghabisi seorang musuh saja sudah terasa sulit bagi mereka, sedangkan yang mereka lihat saat ini justru tubuh dari musuh-musuh mereka berceceran karena terpotong menjadi dua dengan mudahnya. Selain itu, pelaku yang melakukan semuanya hanya menggunakan sebuah pedang kayu, dan dia menyabetkan pedangnya di udara seakan-akan apa yang dia lakukan hanya sekedar gerakan untuk memotong angin.

"Si- siapa ka- kau?"

Ucap salah seorang prajurit kerajaan yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Nampaknya, prajurit itu telah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas para prajurit kerajaan melalui sudut matanya, tidak ada rasa tertarik sama sekali pada diri Sasuke untuk membalas pertanyaan dari prajurit itu. Pandangannya kembali menatap para pemberontak yang masih tersisa di depannya. Sama seperti para prajurit kerajaan, para pemberontak juga terlihat menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, bahkan lebih dari itu, mereka juga menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan.

Sasuke melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak ada satu pasang matapun di sana yang mampu melihat pergerakannya. Bahkan, sabetan pedang kayunya hanya terlihat seperti sebuah bayangan saja.

Setiap kali Sasuke melewati musuh, maka saat itu juga darah dengan jumlah yang banyak keluar dari orang itu.

Sasuke terus menebaskan pedangnya tanpa henti, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun lawan yang berada di depannya, dia tetap akan menerjang mereka tanpa henti.

Sesekali dia akan menebaskan pedangnya ke depan dengan keras, dan efek dari tebasan itu mampu mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang udara yang sangat keras, dan menyayat apapun yang berada pada jalur tebasannya.

Setelah puas dengan aksinya di darat, Sasuke melompat jauh tinggi ke atas. Saat dia tengah melayang di udara, dia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Dari putaran itu, muncul banyak gelombang dengan bentuk sabit yang meluncur ke segala arah. Apapun yang terkena gelombang sabit itu akan terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Bagi orang luar yang hanya mengamati pergerakan Sasuke, mungkin orang itu akan berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah tarian yang sangat indah dengan pedang kayunya sebagai aksesoris. Tentu saja itu tidak berlebihan, karena meskipun terkesan membabi buta, gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat berirama. Tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia, dan tidak ada energi yang terbuang percuma dari serangkaian gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Namun, bagi mereka yang terlibat langsung dengan pertempuran bersama Sasuke, maka yang terlihat adalah seorang manusia dengan aura membunuh yang luar biasa.

Sebuah medan yang pada awalnya merupakan medan peperangan, kini berubah menjadi suatu panggung pembantaian yang hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda dengan pedang kayunya.

Genangan darah yang jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tumpukan mayat yang semakin berserakan, dan kepala-kepala yang bahkan tidak diketahui di mana tubuh pemiliknya, pemandangan yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya kini tersaji dengan jelas di seluruh sudut ibu kota.

Para pemberontak yang sebelumnya mengumbar nafsu membunuhnya, yang sebelumnya membunuh lawan-lawannya dengan beringas, kini telah kehilangan seluruh motivasinya saat mereka dihadapkan dengan sosok yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari dewa kematian yang selama ini mengintai mereka. Pedang kayu yang dibawanya seakan menjadi simbol bahwa kematian tragis akan menghampiri siapapun yang terkena tebasan dari pedang itu.

Di salah satu sudut di ibu kota, terlihat seseorang yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan, melihat ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu teman-temannya telah dibabat habis oleh pemuda di depannya ini. Jelas saja hal itu menandakan bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah pemuda sembarangan. Lebih dari itu, bahkan tidak ada luka sama sekali yang mendarat di tubuh pemuda itu. Hanya dengan itu saja sudah menunjukan di mana level kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"To- tolong jangan bunuh aku, a- a- aku akan me- melakukan apapun,"

"Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Chiyo _obaa_ - _san_ , kalian mengharap sebuah pengampunan?"

Dengan nada yang pelan, Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit terus mengumbar aura membunuhnya. Mengetahui hal itu saja membuat orang yang berada di depannya kini langsung menyujutkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke, bahkan meskipun dia tidak mengetahui siapa Chiyo _obaa_ - _san_ yang Sasuke maksud.

"T- tolong am- ampuni a- aku. A- anak da- dan istriku me- menungguku di ru- rumah,"

Ucap orang itu sambil bersujud. Suara isakan, dan pengakuan yang keluar dari mulutnya tentu saja membuat hampir semua orang akan bersimpati karenanya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang itu bersujud. Namun sayangnya, bukan pengakuan maupun isakan dari orang itu yang membuat Sasuke berhenti, tapi sebuah tato yang ada di leher bagian belakang orang itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan angkatan laut di sini?"

Orang itu terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan dingin yang menusuk dari Sasuke. Diam bukan karena tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, tapi karena tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang jauh lebih dingin.

"Ba- baik! Kami hanya menunaikan misi yang diberikan oleh atasan,"

"Kami? Itu berarti bukan hanya kau saja yang ada di sini?"

"Be- benar,"

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian?"

"De- dengan membantu pa- para pemberontak merebut kerajaan ini, pe- pemerintah dunia berharap ba- bahwa me- mereka a- akan memiliki nilai mayoritas da- dari tambang emas yang ada di sini,"

"..."

' _Bahkan pemerintah dunia mencampuri urusan kerajaan ini? ini menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menyangka hal ini sama sekali,'_

Saat ini, banyak hal yang berada di dalam pikiran Sasuke. pemuda dengan rambut emo ini tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan fakta mengejutkan yang saat ini baru saja diterimanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang nampak tidak merespon ucapannya, tentu saja membuat orang yang kini tengah bersujud itu menjadi penasaran dengan nasib yang akan dia terima dalam waktu dekat ini.

"A- _ano_ , b- _bokuto_ - _san_?"

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memegang pedang kayu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke orang yang memanggilnya.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke berkomentar tentang sebutan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh orang itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang dari arah belakangnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke melakukan tindakan antisipasi agar dia tidak terkena sesuatu yang akan menujunya.

Sebagai tindakan antisipasi, Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke kerah baju dari orang yang masih bersujud di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke membalikan badannya. Dia angkat, dan arahkan pedang yang di ujungnya terdapat orang itu ke depan.

Sebelum orang itu bisa merespon apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, rentetan suara timah panas yang dimuntahkan dari moncongnya terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Karena antisipasinya yang tepat, tidak ada satupun peluru yang berhasil mengenai dirinya. Namun, nasib nahas menghampiri orang yang Sasuke angkat menggunakan ujung pedangnya. Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya bersarang timah panas karena dijadikan perisai hidup oleh Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang membola, dan mulutnya yang menganga mengeluarkan darah menjadi bukti betapa menyakitkan luka-luka dari peluru yang menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan orang yang telah dia gunakan sebagai perisai begitu saja. Sebelum jasad orang itu jatuh menyentuh tanah, Sasuke dengan cepat membuat kuda-kudanya kembali, dan dengan cepat pula dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Sebuah gelombang berbentuk bulan sabit meluncur dengan kecepatan bagaikan sebuah angin menuju ke orang yang menjadi pelaku penembakan. Tak mampu menghindar, tubuh orang yang berdiri jauh di sana menjadi korban dari ayunan indah yang mampu Sasuke lakukan dengan pedang kayunya.

Jasad dari orang yang menjadi perisai hidup itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan posisi telentang, darah segar terus-menerus merembes keluar melalui lubang-lubang yang tercipta di tubuhnya. Di saku dadanya yang selamat dari terjangan timah panas, terlihat ada sesuatu yang sedikit mencuat di sana. Keberadaan dari benda itu juga tak luput dari pengelihatan Sasuke, dia memungut benda itu, tidak peduli meskipun benda itu ternodai oleh darah dari sang empunya yang kini mulai berbau anyir.

Sasuke memperhatikan benda yang dipungutnya itu dengan seksama. Benda itu ternyata adalah sepucuk surat, dan selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Di dalam foto itu, nampak wajah dari jasad orang yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya, dan dua orang perempuan, yang satu terlihat seorang gadis yang baru memasuki usia remajanya, dan yang satunya lagi adalah wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan gadis remaja itu.

Baik dilihat dari sisi manapun, itu adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepucuk surat yang terbungkus oleh amplop putih yang telah ternoda oleh kotornya darah. Merasa bahwa apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu bukanlah hak-nya, maka Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, dan memasukan foto dan surat itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Aku berjanji di depan jasadmu, aku akan menyampaikan pesan terakhirmu ini ke keluargamu,"

Dengan mengucapkan seuntai kalimat yang berisi janji seorang laki-laki, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan lokasi tempat dirinya berada saat ini. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ibu kota, pergi meninggalkan medan perang yang dia ubah menjadi sebuah panggung pembantaian, pergi meninggalkan para pemberontak yang masih tersisa, meninggalkan mereka dengan menyisakan ketakutan luar biasa di hati mereka.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam, Sasuke mampu membantai hampir seluruh pasukan pemberontak. Dia hanya menyisakan beberapa karena suatu alasan, dan saat ini, dia sedang berjalan ke arah Barat Daya, arah yang dia yakini terdapat seseorang yang menjadi jenderal dalam pasukan pemberontak.

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya ke langit. Langit cerah yang sebelumnya dia lihat, kini telah menghilang dan berganti dengan potret angkasa yang semuanya didominasi dengan warna oranye.

Langit sore yang tenang dan meniupkan udara dingin nan sepi seakan cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisi ibu kota. Suara hiruk pikuk, dan suara gemuruh mulai jarang terdengar di telinga orang-orang.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya dalam sunyi, dan di tangan kanannya masih dengan senantiasa membawa pedang kayu yang terdapat banyak noda darah yang bahkan tidak diketahui darah siapa saja yang berada di sana.

Langit sore yang baru saja datang terasa begitu singkat saat melihat sang mentari akan segera tenggelam. Bangunan-bangunan yang memang menerima pencahayaan yang relatif kurang menjadi terlihat lebih gelap dari bangunan lain.

Di balik gelapnya bayangan di sebuah bangunan, Sasuke berhenti saat melihat dari balik jendela terdapat seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang mengalami guncangan batin luar biasa akibat perang.

' _Tidak ada kejayaan dalam setiap perang. Ketakutan, dan kegelisahan akan selalu mengiringi orang-orang yang menjadi korban perang. Mereka yang kalah hanya akan dicatat oleh sejarah sebagai sekelompok pengerusuh. Mereka yang menang hanya akan menikmati euforia semu, dan setelah itu mereka akan sadar dengan seberapa banyak pengorbanan yang mereka korbankan untuk semuanya. Hanya orang-orang sinting yang menikmati, dan tertawa di atas pedihnya perang. Tapi lebih dari itu, di atas dunia yang kacau ini, adakah jalan lain selain berperang saat kebahagiaan yang kami miliki telah direnggut paksa dari kami, orang-orang yang menjadi korban ketidak adilan ini?'_

 **XxxxX**

 _Berep berep berep, berep berep berep, berep berep bere- gacha!_

"Ya?"

" _Ojou-sama, pa- pasukan kami telah dibantai habis,"_

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian bilang kalau kita sudah diambang kemenangan?"

" _Ti- tiba-tiba muncul se- seorang dengan pedang kayu model katana, dilihat da- dari cara bertarungnya, kemungkinan dia a- adalah seorang samurai,"_

"Pedang kayu? Samurai? Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Di- dia membantai hampir seluruh pasukan pemberontak, baik itu dari kelompok kita, maupun dari angkatan laut,"_

"Apa mak-,"

" _Aarrghh!"_

Sebelum orang yang dipanggil _ojou_ - _sama_ itu selesai, suara teriakan memilukan terdengar dari seberang den den mushi sana. Sepersekian orang yang berbicara dari den den mushi itu berteriak, terdengar suara halus, sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara tebasan.

"Yo, kau yang ada di sana. Aku akan segera kesana,"

 _Cklek_

Karena mendapati suatu panggilan yang tidak terduga, sontak membuat wanita yang dipanggil _ojou_ - _sama_ ini menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Saat dia sudah berpikir bahwa kemenangan akan menjadi miliknya, tiba-tiba saja muncul orang asing yang membawa perubahan drastis dalam peta peperangan, tentu saja hal itu membuat pening kepala dari sang _ojou_ - _sama_.

Para bawahannya menampilkan wajah khawatir, bagaimanapun juga, mereka turut serta mendengar laporan yang disampaikan oleh rekan mereka yang berada di medan perang ibu kota.

' _Bukankah samurai hanya ada di Dunia Baru? Bagaimana ceritanya hingga ada seorang samurai di sini?'_

Sang _ojou_ - _sama_ terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi mengenai keberadaan seorang samurai yang membuat kacau seluruh rencananya. Kuku jempol kanan yang melekat di jari-jari lentiknya pun digigitnya untuk membantu mencari solusi jalan keluar dari masalah yang baru saja dia hadapi.

"Re- Reiju _ojou_ - _sama_ , apa perintah anda?"

Sang ojou-sama yang diketahui bernama Reiju kini disadarkan dari lamunannya oleh salah seorang bawahannya.

Ojou-sama bernama Reiju itu, dia memiliki perawakan yang ramping, body tubuh yang proporsional. Wajah cantik, dengan rambut merah mudanya itu membuat kesan manis, namun dewasa melekat padanya, tidak lupa juga sebuah headphone hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya membuatnya menjadi lebih terkesan _stylish_. Sebuah _mini_ _dress_ lengan panjang yang berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran-ukiran kuning, dan sebagian dadanya yang dibiarkan terbuka, menjadi busana yang dipakainya saat ini. Sebuah sarung tangan yang terlihat cukup berat dengan warna merah muda, dan dipadukan dengan warna putih menjadi pelindung tangannya. Di punggungnya, juga terdapat alat yang terlihat seperti sayap, terdapat beberapa lingkaran yang berada di masing-masing sisi sayap tersebut. Reiju juga memakai sebuah sepatu _boots_ yang mempunyai bentuk sedikit aneh, dan menimbulkan suara berdecit setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Reiju menatap satu-persatu bawahannya dengan intens, sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras, dan tegas.

"Kita akan pergi ke ibu kota, ada kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan samurai berpedang kayu itu!"

 **XxxxX**

Ketika cahaya bulan menerpa bumi, cahayanya akan menyinari sudut-sudut gelap yang berada di bumi ini. Meskipun tidak secerah matahari, namun, cahaya bulan yang tidak menyilaukan inilah yang membuat kebanyakan orang akan merasa nyaman hidup di dalam kegelapan yang bermandikan sang rembulan.

Cahaya bulan yang redup namun menentramkan kini juga menyinari seluk beluk suatu hutan yang berada di Barat Daya ibu kota. Ketika angin mulai menari, hal itu membuat dedaunan yang berada di dalam hutan itu ikut menari-nari bersamanya. Perpaduan antara redupnya cahaya bulan, dan dedaunan yang menari bersama sang angin, membuat siapa saja yang berada di hutan ini merasakan perasaan damai, sekaligus waspada dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Damai karena cahaya bulan yang tidak menyilaukan, dan hembusan angin yang menyejukan. Waspada karena tarian-tarian yang dilakukan oleh dedaunan menghasilkan melodi-melodi menegangkan yang dipadukan dengan suasana sunyi dalam hutan.

Dari dua arah yang berbeda di dalam hutan, terlihat dua kelompok yang sedang berjalan saling mendekat satu sama lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, sebuah kelompok dengan jumlah masa yang cukup besar, dan satunya adalah seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat bebek.

Keduanya terus mendekat, memotong jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak mempunyai kepentingannya sendiri.

Saat jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis, dan kian mengecil, kini masing-masing dari mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain. Sesosok perempuan muda yang terlihat memimpin sebuah pasukan, dan sesosok laki-laki muda yang berdiri seorang diri dengan pedang kayunya yang terselip di pinggang kirinya.

Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, saling melemparkan tatapan tajamnya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sang perempuanlah yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kau adalah samurai dengan pedang kayu yang membantai hampir seluruh pemberontak di ibu kota, ya?"

"Jadi, kau adalah pemimpin dari orang-orang berpakaian aneh yang memiliki tubuh cukup keras itu, ya?"

Keduanya tidak ingin mengalah, pertanyaan yang dilemparkan dijawab menggunakan sebuah pertanyaan.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya, dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat. Bagi siapapun yang mampu melihat aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan olehnya, maka sekilas aura itu akan terlihat seakan meledak-ledak. Sedetik sebelum aura itu menyebar dengan ganasnya, terlihat aura itu berkumpul di belakang Sasuke, dan membentuk semacam iblis mengerikan yang akan memangsa siapapun.

Seluruh orang yang berada di hadapan Sasuke, yang berjumlah sekitar dua ribu orang, tumbang seketika dengan mulut berbusa saat merasakan aura mengerikan yang Sasuke pancarkan, hanya ada satu orang yang mampu bertahan dari ganasnya aura yang dipancarkan oleh sang samurai dengan pedang kayunya.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan rupanya,"

Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat Reiju yang dengan susah payahnya bertahan dari aura intimidasi yang mengerikan, yang Sasuke keluarkan.

' _Ha- haoshoku? Di- dia bukan orang sembarangan. Selain itu, level haoshoku-nya berbeda dari haoshoku yang selama ini pernah kulihat. Beruntung aku masih sempat bereaksi sebelum terkena haoshoku-nya,'_ Ucap Reiju dalam hati.

Saat ini, kondisi Reiju terlihat tidak begitu baik, bahkan cenderung buruk. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan keringat dingin mengucur di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Selain itu, paha kirinya juga terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar karena sebelumnya dia menusukan pisau ke pahanya sendiri untuk menahan efek dari haoshoku no haki yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Menahan haoshoku dengan memberikan rasa sakit ke tubuhmu sendiri, kau cerdik juga,"

Meskipun telah mendapat pujian dari lawannya, tidak bisa membuat Reiju serta-merta merasa berbangga hati. Karena bagaimanapun juga, rencana untuk mengalahkan samurai yang berada di depannya kini menjadi prioritas baginya.

"Kau adalah orang yang hebat, tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini,"

Sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang, dan muncul tepat di hadapan Reiju. Dia muncul dengan posisi siku tangan kanan yang memegang pedang menekuk ke sebelah kiri, itu membuat pedangnya saat ini berada di samping kiri kepalanya, dan siap dia tebaskan kapanpun dia mau.

Reiju yang terlambat bereaksi hanya mampu membolakan matanya, dia hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat bilah pedang kayu itu menuju ke kepalanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebelum dia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat luar biasa yang dia rasakan di bagian kepalanya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note :** Akhirnya mampu mengupdate chapter 1 dari fict ini setelah 2 minggu ini di sibukan oleh rentetan kegiatan di kampus. Juga, chapter 1 ini aku buka dengan tensi yang cukup tinggi.

Oke langsung saja, yang ingin pertama aku bahas adalah bokuto, bokuto sendiri jika diartikan dalam bahasa indonesia adalah pedang kayu. Pedang yang digunakan Sasuke di sini bukanlah pedang logam, apalagi pedang yang termasuk dalam golongan pedang tertajam. Pedang yang digunakan Sasuke hanyalah pedang kayu biasa, jika kalian pergi ke Jepang, kalian bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah di toko-toko grosiran. Untuk bentuknya sendiri sudah aku terangkan di atas, seluruh bagian pada pedang ini, termasuk bilah pedang, dan gagang pedang, semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Bisa dibilang hampir mirip seperti boken, hanya saja ini tidak terbuat dari bambu, melainkan dari kayu. Untuk lebih jelasnya, mungkin kalian bisa search di google "wooden katana sword", atau kalau kalian search Sakata Gintoki, nah, pedang yang dipakai gintoki itu yang aku masukin di fict ku ini. selain itu, karena bahasa jepang dari pedang kayu adalah bokuto, itulah alasan kenapa orang yang dijadikan perisai oleh Sasuke tadi memanggil sasuke dengan "Bokuto-san".

Lalu, apa ada yang beranggapan bahwa Sasuke di sini over power? Ya, bagaiamanapun di sini masih di north blue, tentu saja sasuke terlihat op, belum nanti ketemu orang-orang kuat yang berasal dari new world wkwk.

Selain itu, sebenarnya chapter 1 ini awalnya terdiri dari 3 chapter yang aku rangkum menjadi 1 chapter sekaligus, dan mebawa materi pada 3 chapter ke dalam 1 chapter yang singkat. Alasanku merangkumnya tentu saja karena project fict-ku yang satunya sudah aku buat mempunyai alur yang pelan, jika wood samurai ini aku buat dengan alur yang pelan juga, aku rasa itu bisa membuatku sedikit kehilangan fokus untuk menggarap dua fict-ku ini. Jadi, mohon maaf bila alur dalam chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru, dan membingungkan.

Oke, itu saja dariku. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, dan fav/fol. Bagi siapapun yang membaca fict ini, aku harapkan juga kritik sarannya untuk membangun cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas latar belakangnya-pun harus kabur dari negara tempat tinggalnya karena terlibat suatu insiden yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Dengan hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang selalu dia simpan di pinggangnya, bisakah dia melewati berbagai macam kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu?

Chapter 2 : Si Samurai Dengan Pedang Kayu dan Air Mata Seorang Putri

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 _ **Reiju POV**_

Menurut salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca, mata manusia mampu melihat cakrawala hingga sejauh empat kilometer. Namun, apa itu memang kenyataannya? Karena sejauh apapun sepasang netraku ini memandang, yang kulihat saat ini semuanya hanya terisi warna hitam kelam. Tidak ada apapun selain kehampaan yang sunyi, bahkan aku tidak mampu mendengar suaraku bernapas sekalipun.

Hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk bahkan hingga ke tulang-tulangku juga memaksaku mengeratkan kedua tanganku ke tubuhku, berusaha untuk memberi kehangatan pada tubuhku sendiri. Kemeja putih tipis, dan celana pendek yang hanya mampu menutupi kedua pahaku tidak dapat membantuku sama sekali untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang kian menusuk ini. Pertama kalinya bagiku, seorang manusia dengan gen modifikasi sehingga aku mempunyai ketahanan super, merasa kedinginan yang bahkan membuat lidahku menjadi terasa kelu. Rasanya, ini seperti aku berada di suatu tempat dengan suhu nol mutlak.

Meskipun aku mampu menggerakan seluruh tubuhku, dan merasakan detak jantungku, namun di waktu yang sama aku juga merasa bahwa aku tidak mampu merasakan semuanya. Sebuah kontradiksi dan keanehan yang terus-menerus berputar-putar di kepalaku seakan-akan berusaha mencari solusi atas ketidak tahuanku ini. Hingga akhirnya aku mengingat satu hal... Pasti ini semua ulah dari samurai dengan pedang kayu itu. Jika tidak salah, dia menebasku tepat di kepalaku.

Tidak, aku tidak merasa benci pada samurai itu karena telah merenggut nyawaku. Kehilangan sebuah nyawa adalah resiko dalam sebuah peperangan, aku sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Hanya saja, aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena mati sebelum mampu memenuhi impian sederhanaku.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri kegelapan ini seorang diri, melawan dinginnya suasana yang kian menggerogoti, berjalan dalam kesunyian tanpa tujuan yang pasti, membiarkan kedua kakiku melangkah dan membawaku pergi.

Semakin aku melangkahkan kakiku, semakin berat pula tekanan yang kurasakan di kedua pundakku. Bukankah seharusnya orang yang telah mati terbebas dari segala urusan duniawinya? Lantas, kenapa beban ini terasa seolah-olah kian membesar dan semakin membesar hingga terasa sangat berat?

Apakah ini dosa-dosaku yang harus kutanggung karena selama ini telah merenggut banyak nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah? Ataukah ini adalah sebuah rasa penyesalan yang kurasakan setiap hari karena gagal memenuhi harapan terakhir ibuku?

Beban ini, rasa berat ini, atau mungkin... rasa penyesalan ini, terasa semakin menyesakanku.

Dalam sepanjang perjalananku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu akan berujung kemana, aku terus melihat berbagai macam potongan-potongan adegan yang terus-menerus diputar di sekitarku. Aku bisa mengingatnya, adegan-adegan yang terus diputar itu adalah ingatan-ingatanku semasa aku hidup.

Jadi, memang benar seperti itu, ya?

Aku pernah mendengarnya, saat ada seseorang yang mati, orang itu akan melihat seluruh kilas baliknya semasa ia hidup dalam perjalanannya menuju alam kematian. Tidak peduli entah itu ingatan baik atau ingatan buruk, kenangan yang menyenangkan atau menyedihkan, semuanya akan terus-menerus diputar bagaikan sebuah kaset yang rusak.

Ternyata, semua yang kudengar itu memang benar adanya, dan aku sendiri benar-benar mengalaminya saat ini.

Aku terus berjalan dan berusaha mengabaikan seluruh potongan-potongan ingatan yang diputar di sekitarku, kepalaku terus menunduk untuk menolak melihat apapun yang tersaji di sekitarku. Jika aku tidak mengabaikan potongan-potongan ingatan itu, maka hatiku benar-benar terasa akan hancur. Bahkan, meskipun aku mengabaikannya seperti ini, hatiku pun masih merasakan sakit yang sangat teramat.

Entah telah berapa lama aku terus berjalan tanpa arah ini, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tepian sebuah sungai. Sungai ini terlihat sangat besar, dalam, dan arusnya sangat deras. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku bisa menyebranginya bahkan hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekalipun.

Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar menceburkan diri ke sungai itu untuk menyebranginya, di depanku terlebih dahulu muncul sebuah potongan ingatanku.

Di sana menampilkan sebuah adegan yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku lihat. Meskipun aku ingin segera pergi dan menyebrangi sungai ini, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakiku tidak mau menuruti keinginanku.

Apapun, tapi kumohon jangan ingatan itu.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan berbagai macam gejolak saat ingatan itu mulai di putar di depanku. Ingatan itu, sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku, ingatan tentang saat-saat terakhir aku melihat adik kecil kesayanganku... Sanji.

" _Aku bukan memihakmu, aku hanya tidak suka terlibat dengan mereka,"_

Aku melihat diriku di masa lalu yang berdiri di depan penjara adikku dan mengobati luka-luka memarnya.

" _Reiju, aku... ingin menjadi koki!"_

Melihat keadaanmu yang menyedihkan saat itu sambil mengatakan cita-citamu padaku, tentu saja membuat hatiku merasa sangat tersayat. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja aku sangat ingin membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu. Tentu saja, aku benar-benar ingin membantumu mewujudkannya. Tapi, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya dengan kondisi yang seperti itu?

Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, Sanji. Ini adalah salahku, kakak macam apa aku ini yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi impian adiknya?

" _Sudah kubilang, jangan bilang padaku!"_

Bukan itu, bukan kalimat seperti itu yang ingin aku katakan waktu itu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengatakan kata-kata selamat dan ingin membantumu mewujudkan impianmu, itu saja. Tapi kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti itu?

" _Reiju, kalau bisa kabur ke East Blue, aku tidak akan melihat wajah ayah lagi, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"_

Kau mengatakan keinginan paling egois yang pernah kau katakan itu sambil sedikit merengek ke arahku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Setelah kehilangan ibu, kau adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ingin aku jaga. Tapi aku sadar, jika aku terus memaksamu berada di tempat itu, maka itu hanya akan semakin membuatmu terluka, Sanji.

" _Sebagai seorang ayah, satu saja permohonan terakhirku. Jangan pernah bilang pada orang lain, bahwa aku adalah ayahmu! Aku tidak ingin seorang pun yang tahu... bahwa kau adalah aibku,"_

Aku melihat Sanji kecil yang menangis dengan keras setelah mendengar perkataan tidak berperi kemanusiaan dari ayahnya sendiri. Di sana, aku juga melihat diriku sendiri yang berusaha menahan agar air mata tidak mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah, sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus terus terlihat tegar di depan adik kecilku yang sangat rapuh.

" _Naiklah ke kapal itu, Sanji! Seorang cowok tidak boleh terus menangis! Mengerti? Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini! Lautan itu luas... kelak... kelak kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baik, orang-orang yang bisa kau anggap seperti keluarga!"_

Diriku yang masih kecil mengatakannya dengan berbagai macam emosi yang campur aduk. Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan adikku, aku yang masih kecil saat itu tidak mampu menahan tangisku. Aku menumpahkan seluruh perasaan dalam bentuk air mata, aku menangis tepat di depan adikku sendiri. Menunjukan sisi lemahku pada adikku sendiri di saat-saat terakhir perpisahan kami.

Aku selalu ingin menjadi kakak yang hebat, kuat, dan mempunyai pengaruh yang besar. Aku selalu berpikir jika aku mendapatkan itu semua, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu dari ketidak adilan ini.

Tapi aku gagal, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ketidak adilan itu terus-menerus memeras air matamu. Aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang payah, kakak yang gagal, kakak yang menyedihkan. Meskipun aku ingin, aku tahu aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk menemuimu lagi.

Tapi meskipun begitu aku, aku, aku...

Tubuhku jatuh bersimpuh ke tanah, hatiku benar-benar hancur setelah melihat kembali momen-momen perpisahanku dengan Sanji. Air mataku terus keluar tanpa henti. Tangan kiriku menutup mulutku, berharap agar itu mampu meredam suara tangisku yang susah payah kutahan agar tidak pecah.

Meskipun aku adalah kakak yang menyedihkan, meskipun aku tidak mempunyai hak, meskipun kau membenciku, atau bahkan meskipun kau telah melupakanku sekalipun... aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekali lagi, Sanji.

Aku ingin menemuimu dan melihatmu, aku ingin mengetahui kabarmu, apakah kau masih hidup, apakah kau bahagia, dan aku juga ingin tahu kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda seperti apa. Aku ingin menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan keluh kesahmu, aku ingin bercanda denganmu, Aku ingin bertengkar denganmu karena meributkan hal-hal sepele seperti yang dilakukan oleh saudara pada umumnya, aku ingin memarahimu karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, aku ingin melihat seperti apa gadis yang nantinya akan bersamamu selamanya.

Aku... aku... terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan sebagai kakakmu, Sanji.

Andai saja... andai saja... andai saja kita, kau, aku, dan ibu... andai saja kita bertiga.

Saat seluruh isi pikiranku mulai kalut dengan banyak hal yang selama ini menjadi penyesalanku selama aku hidup. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan halus yang mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut, sebuah sensasi hangat yang membuatku merasa bernostalgia.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, dan menghapus air mataku menggunakan punggung tanganku agar mampu melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Di sana berdiri sesosok wanita dewasa berambut pirang dengan senyuman yang sangat indah bagikan mentari pagi. Senyuman itu, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang selama ini sangat-sangat aku rindukan.

" _Kaa-san_ ," ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit serak.

"Berdirilah, Reiju. Apa yang membuat putri kesayangan _kaa-san_ ini menjadi sangat kacau seperti ini?"

 _Kaa-san_ menarik tanganku, dan menuntunku berdiri dengan perlahan. Dia membawaku dengan cermat ke dalam pelukannya yang penuh kasih sayang. Aku mampu merasakannya, sebuah perasaan hangat yang terasa memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku ini.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat putriku yang kuat ini menangis seperti ini?"

Hanya dengan satu pertanyaan itu saja telah membawaku kembali merasakan rasa penyesalan yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena aku tahu ada _kaa-san_ di sisiku yang selalu siap mendengarkan keluh-kesah anak-anaknya kapanpun.

"Sanji... aku... aku... aku gagal... aku membuat Sanji sedih... payah,"

Meskipun aku sadar ada _kaa-san_ di sisiku, lantas tidak begitu saja membuat aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, seluruh kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan serasa tertahan di dalam tenggorokanku.

"Tenanglah, hanya dengan melihat Reiju menangis saja _kaa-san_ sudah mengerti. _kaa-san_ sangat mengerti, bukankah Reiju telah melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa Reiju lakukan?"

 _Kaa-san_ terus mengelus-elus belakang kepalaku agar membuatku lebih tenang di dalam pelukannya. Sesaat setelah aku mulai tenang, _kaa-san_ mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

" _Kaa-san_ senang melihat Reiju tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Rasanya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, 'kan?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaannya seperti apa. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan rasa nyaman yang telah lama tidak kurasakan ini. Tapi, jika ini bersama dengan _kaa-san_ , aku merasa ingin mengungkapkan keinginan egoisku ini di depannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , i- ini mungkin terdengar sangat egois. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mati, a- aku masih ingin melihat Sanji. Se- setidaknya, aku tidak ingin membawa penyesalanku ini bersama dengan kematianku,"

Sambil mengatakannya, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada _kaa-san_ , seakan-akan aku takut bahwa _kaa-san_ akan memarahiku.

"Kalau begitu..."

 _Kaa-san_ melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan memegang kedua pundakku. Aku bingung saat dia melepaskan pelukannya, sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa memeluk _kaa-san_ lagi.

"Reiju tidak boleh melewati sungai ini, dan menyusul _kaa-san_ ,"

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan _kaa-san_ , tapi aku lebih memilih diam agar _kaa-san_ mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" _Kaa-san_ yakin Reiju pasti bisa menemui Sanji. Tapi, Reiju juga harus berjanji... Reiju harus bisa akur dengan Sanji, dan juga dengan adik-adikmu yang lainnya,"

Dengan senyuman hangat yang terpatri di dalam relung hatiku, senyum hangat yang ditunjukannya mampu menyinari kegelapan yang selama ini ada di sekitarku.

Senyuman itu sangat cerah, sangat-sangat cerah. Sampai-sampai membuat mataku terasa silau, dan membuatku ingin segera membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 _ **Normal POV**_

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di desa Gayam, terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang terlelap memejamkan matanya. Alis gadis itu yang berbentuk spiral di kedua ujungnya membuatnya terlihat unik dan memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Di pelipisnya, nampak terdapat sebuah perban yang melingkar di sana, lilitan perban lain juga terlihat sedang melilit di paha kirinya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, dan celana pendek yang mempunyai panjang hanya sebatas paha menjadi pakaian yang digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya saat ini.

Gadis yang diperkirakan memiliki usia sekitar 22 tahun itu terbaring lemah di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di rumah kecil itu. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela menyinari satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di rumah tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit menggerakan kelopak matanya sebagai respon akibat terkena sinar hangatnya matahari. Merasa semakin terganggu karena terpapar cerahnya sinar matahari, gadis itu akhirnya mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Di balik kelopak mata itu, nampak sepasang mata dengan iris hitam yang terlihat menawan.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun,"

Suara serak khas dari orang tua yang terdengar asing baginya terdengar dengan jelas oleh kedua telinganya. Untuk mengonfirmasi siapa pemilik suara tersebut, gadis itupun menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Nihil, gadis itu tidak mengenal sama sekali orang tua pemilik suara tersebut. Di sana hanya terdapat nenek-nenek renta yang bahkan tidak pernah dia temui sekalipun.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, dan suhu tubuhmu juga sangat tinggi. Aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu,"

Tetap diam tidak menanggapi omongan dari si nenek sedikitpun, gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu masih terlalu bingung dengan kondisi yang menimpanya saat ini. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghampiri kepalanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin pening.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung, ya? Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu. Namaku Chiyo, dan kau sekarang sedang berada di rumahku. Sasuke yang membawamu ke sini semalam,"

' _Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke itu?'_

"Nama saya adalah Reiju, Vinsmoke Reiju. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati anda karena telah merawat saya," ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Gadis yang mempunyai nama Reiju itu akhirnya membalas ucapan Chiyo. Tidak hanya dikhususkan belajar seni dalam berperang, namun sebagai seorang bangsawan, dia juga telah diajari berbagai macam tata krama dan telah dilatih untuk selalu menyambut perkenalan dari orang lain dengan sopan, khususnya kepada orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Sebagai seorang putri sulung, Reiju selalu dituntut untuk menunjukan citra kebangsawanannya di hadapan orang luar. Pelajaran itu terpatri dengan kuat di dalam pikirannya. Suka atau tidak suka, Reiju harus melakukannya. Bahkan meski kenyataannya, Reiju merasa membenci nama Vinsmoke yang melekat di namanya, gadis itu tetap saja tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Meskipun keluarga Vinsmoke adalah keluarga yang terkenal di dunia bawah sebagai keluarga yang mempunyai tentara bayaran yang sangat hebat, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat mereka menghilangkan kesan kebangsawanan yang mereka miliki.

Meskipun nenek itu telah mengenalkan namanya, tetap saja Reiju masih merasa bingung dengan keberadaannya di sini. Seingatnya, kepalanya telah ditebas oleh seorang Samurai dengan pedang kayu dalam akhir peperangan semalam. Bahkan, dia masih bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas seperti apa rasa sakit yang diterimanya saat itu.

"Minumlah, hanya ini minuman yang aku punya. Aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa kau telah siuman,"

Nenek Chiyo pergi meninggalkan Reiju sesaat setelah dia menyajikan segelas teh hangat kepadanya. Reiju menguatkan seluruh tenaganya agar dia mampu bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok rumah yang terlihat rapuh itu. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya tidur di ranjang yang telah reyot, bahkan dalam kondisi terburuk yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya pun, dia tetap bisa tidur menggunakan ranjang empuk yang nyaman. Bukan ranjang dengan kasur dan bantal yang keras seperti ini.

' _Apa yang tadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Jika iya, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Aku bahkan_ _masih merasakan sensasi hangatnya saat dipeluk oleh ibu,'_

Reiju memegang dadanya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan tujuan agar perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan saat ini tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah perasaan yang dia dapatkan dari orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Masih dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar di dinding, Reiju mengambil segelas teh yang disajikan oleh sang empunya rumah, nenek Chiyo. Reiju menyesap tehnya dengan tenang nan anggun, sosoknya yang menyesap teh benar-benar menunjukan seperti apa strata sosial yang gadis itu miliki.

' _Hambar,'_

Reiju menghentikan sejenak kegiatan minumnya saat dia merasakan bahwa tehnya sangat hambar. Tidak seperti teh tawar yang masih memiliki aroma khas dari daun teh, segelas teh yang berada di jari-jari lentik Reiju ini benar-benar hambar, terasa seperti air putih biasa. Namun, Reiju bukanlah seorang gadis kurang ajar yang tidak tahu diuntung. Dia dengan cepat meminum tehnya tanpa sisa, agar tidak menyakiti perasaan dari orang yang telah berbaik hati merawatnya.

Sebuah suara deritan dari satu-satunya pintu yang ada di rumah ini, satu-satunya pintu yang menjadi akses keluar masuk di rumah ini, membuyarkan lamunan Reiju. Dari balik pintu itu, atau lebih tepatnya dari luar sana, masuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya pantat bebek, serta tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan tegap. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah _yukata_ berwarna biru navy, dengan aksen putih yang terdapat pada kerah _yukata_ -nya, sangat cocok dengan kulit putih bersih yang dia miliki. Di pinggangnya nampak sebuah lilitan _obi_ berwarna hitam yang menjaga agar _yukata_ yang ia pakai tidak merosot saat ia melakukan suatu aktivitas. Sandal kayu yang ia kenakan menambah kesan sempurna atas perpaduan busana yang ia pakai saat ini. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa terdapat sebuah pedang kayu yang terselip di antara lilitan _obi_ -nya yang berada di sebelah kiri pinggangnya.

Reiju yang mengetahui siapa pemuda yang memasuki rumah ini merasa syok saat melihatnya. Iris mata berwarna hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu seakan menyedot Reiju ke dalam sebuah jurang kengerian tanpa batas. Masih hangat di ingatannya tentang seperti apa teror yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu bersama dengan pedang kayunya.

"K- kau!"

Tidak menanggapi ucapan Reiju yang tergagap karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang samurai yang telah membantai seluruh anak buahnya, pemuda itu hanya menutup pintu rumah kecil itu dan berjalan di suatu sudut rumah untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

Dia yang hanya berdiri bersandar di tembok rumah, dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya, sudah mampu menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam diri Reiju. Meskipun gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan aura intimidasi sedikitpun, namun Reiju masih merasa tidak tenang saat melihat kedua iris hitam kelam milik pemuda itu.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Membuang napasnya dengan pelan, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membalas pertanyaan Reiju.

"Aku tinggal di sini, kau tahu? Yah, lebih tepatnya aku tinggal di gudang pemilik rumah ini,"

"Kau, namamu... Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

Gumaman tidak jelas menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Reiju. Meskipun tidak jelas, namun Reiju menganggap bahwa gumaman itu mempunyai arti 'ya' atas pertanyaannya.

"Jika kau telah sadar sepenuhnya, cepat ikut aku ke pelabuhan," perintah Sasuke.

Sambil mengatakannya, Sasuke berlalu menuju pintu rumah, dan berniat meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Tu- tunggu!"

Sebuah teriakan kecil dengan nada yang masih berisi ketakutan itu sukses menghentikan Sasuke tepat sebelum pemuda itu menyentuh gagang pintu rumah nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke melihat keberadaan Reiju melalui sudut ekor matanya. Dia dengan tenang menantikan sebuah ucapan yang mungkin saja akan dilontarkan oleh Reiju tidak lama lagi.

Masih diam, Reiju masih belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Dihadapkan seseorang dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang terlampau jauh dengannya ini, terlebih lagi orang itu pernah hampir merenggut nyawanya satu kali dengan begitu mudahnya, tentu saja membuat Reiju lebih berhati-hati dalam mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Meskipun struktur genetikanya telah dimodifikasi dengan sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia super, meskipun dia telah dilatih berbagai macam cara bertarung dengan sangat keras, namun akal sehat dan naluri alaminya sebagai seorang manusia mampu mengendalikannya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam di hadapan pemuda yang saat ini berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Bagaikan sesosok monster yang berwujud pemuda tampan, itulah yang mampu Reiju gambarkan jika harus mendeskripsikan pemuda yang akhirnya dia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat itu?"

Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu masih dilingkupi perasaan tidak nyaman, akhirnya Reiju mampu mendapatkan rasa tenangnya walau harus dia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada di medan perang. Jadi aku sadar bahwa kau adalah orang penting yang mungkin saja berguna bagiku. Tentu saja itu memberikanku alasan kuat agar tidak membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Reiju.

Meskipun masih merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan singkat dari Sasuke, namun Reiju tetap menunggu dengan tenang, dan berharap Sasuke akan menjelaskannya lagi secara rinci.

"Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Sesaat setelah membawamu kemari, aku kembali ke medan perang untuk mencari informasi. Kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Sebuah _jackpot_ , ternyata gadis yang kutangkap adalah seorang putri sulung dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku merasa bahwa aku telah mendapat tangkapan berharga dari medan pertempuran,"

Dengan wajah datar, atau lebih tepatnya dengan wajah tidak pedulinya, Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya tidak membunuh Reiju saat pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya semalam.

"Hina sekali, kau berniat menjadikanku tawanan perang?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya membutuhkan banyak uang agar bisa keluar dari pulau ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Reiju. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Ada banyak prajurit angkatan laut yang turut serta dalam perang ini. Bahkan aku cukup yakin keterlibatan prajuritmu juga berasal dari permintaan pemerintah dunia, 'kan? Dari info yang kudapat melalui salah seorang angkatan laut, pemerintah dunia sangat menginginkan kandungan emas yang sangat besar yang tersimpan di pulau ini. Karena itulah mereka membantu oposisi untuk menggulingkan pemerintah yang sah. Dan sialnya, aku telah menggagalkan rencana mereka untuk mendapatkan seluruh tambang emas yang ada di pulau ini. Informasi tentang keterlibatannya seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pedang kayu pasti telah sampai di telinga pemerintah dunia, lalu cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengincarku. Jika aku terus berada di desa ini, itu hanya akan membawa kehancuran yang jauh lebih besar dari yang terjadi saat ini,"

"..."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Reiju. Gadis itu sangat paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sasuke, dia juga sangat mengerti tentang alasan pemuda itu yang berniat meninggalkan pulau ini. Bahkan, gadis itu juga mengetahui apa yang diincar oleh pemerintah dunia. Karena sebagai kesepakatan dari pemerintah dunia untuk menyewa jasa para prajurit kerajaan Germa, keluarga Vinsmoke juga turut mendapatkan bagian atas tambang emas yang berada di pulau ini. Itulah alasan kenapa prajurit hantu, Germa 66, turut andil dalam perang di negeri ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan terhadapku?" Tanya Reiju dengan suara tenangnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke keluargamu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminta tebusan ke mereka berupa kapal yang kuat berlayar di berbagai jenis lautan, dan tentu saja sejumlah uang yang besar. Bukan penawaran yang buruk, 'kan?"

Reiju terdiam setelah mendengar rencana dari Sasuke. Dalam benaknya, Reiju cukup yakin bahwa Sasuke mampu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari keluarganya. Dengan dirinya yang pemuda itu bawa sebagai sandera, kekuatan besar yang pemuda itu miliki, dan teror yang mengikutinya bersama dengan pedangnya, Reiju cukup yakin bahwa itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan tekanan pada keluarganya, dan membuat mereka memberikan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak putri sulung dari keluarga Vinsmoke itu mengerti, yaitu alasan kenapa Sasuke memberitahunya seluruh rencana yang ia punya. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di benak Reiju atas tingkah laku Sasuke tersebut.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, cepat ikut aku,"

"Tunggu, masih ada satu lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat menghadapi fakta bahwa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Sejujurnya, dia benar-benar merasa lelah karena harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Reiju. Jika saja nenek Chiyo tidak meminta Sasuke untuk memperlakukan Reiju dengan sangat baik hingga dia benar-benar mampu mengantarkan Reiju dengan selamat sampai ke tempat asalnya, Sasuke pasti akan langsung membawa gadis itu pergi ke dermaga saat melihatnya telah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Jika kau memang peduli dengan desa ini, bukankah kau lebih baik tetap berada di sini sampai masalah ini sedikit mereda? Kau masih harus memastikan sampai pemerintah dunia tidak lagi mengincar negeri ini, 'kan?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jika aku tetap berada di sini, pasti akan terjadi pertempuran selanjutnya yang melibatkanku lagi. Pertempuran itu akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari aku atau pemerintah dunia menyerah, dan jika itu terjadi, itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan, kau tahu? Selain itu, aku telah mengirim pesan ke pemerintah dunia. Dengan pesan yang aku kirim, aku cukup yakin bahwa mereka akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari negeri ini untuk sementara waktu," jelas Sasuke.

' _Sebuah pesan yang bahkan mampu mengalihkan perhatian pemerintah dunia? Apa orang ini benar-benar serius?'_

Alis milik Reiju mulai berkedut saat dia memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Dengan informasi yang menurut Reiju merupakan suatu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan itu, mau tidak mau membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras lagi. Di dalam pikirannya, Reiju mencoba menyanggah informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Bagaimanapun juga, sangat susah untuk membuat pemerintah dunia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suatu target yang mereka inginkan. Namun, di sisi lain, Reiju merasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin mengingat bahwa orang yang mengatakannya ini adalah sosok yang menurutnya penuh tanda tanya, sesosok samurai dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berakhir di desa kecil seperti ini.

Rasa pusing mulai menggerayangi Reiju saat dia terlalu memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Gadis itu baru mengingat bahwa kepalanya masihlah belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka yang ia dapat saat mencoba melawan Sasuke semalam. Karena merasa tidak kuat dengan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini, Reiju memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang telah ia paksa bekerja terlalu keras hari ini.

Meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya tentang informasi penting yang baru saja dia dapat, meskipun banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti tentang hal itu.

Namun Reiju meyakini satu hal, pasti ada sesuatu yang luar biasa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sesuatu yang luar biasa yang melibatkan seorang samurai bernama Sasuke, sesuatu yang sampai-sampai membuat pemuda itu yakin bahwa pemerintah dunia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tambang emas raksasa yang berada di pulau ini.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Suasana yang cukup sepi sangat terasa di sepanjang jalan di ibu kota, sangat jarang terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang atau hanya sekedar bersenda gurau di depan rumahnya. Meskipun pemerintah setempat telah menyatakan bahwa perang saudara yang terjadi di pulau Papuan selama hampir satu tahun itu telah usai dengan kemenangan kubu penguasa, lantas tidak membuat para penduduknya merasa tenang. Pasalnya, para penduduk pulau Papuan tidak bisa percaya begitu saja jika pasukan tentara penguasa yang bahkan telah dikepung di dalam ibu kota, mampu membalikan keadaan begitu saja hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari.

Bagi para rakyat sipil yang tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, mereka hanya bisa menganggap bahwa pemerintah negeri ini mempunyai sebuah senjata rahasia. Karena munculnya spekulasi itulah, tumbuh kecurigaan tentang alasan kenapa pemerintah negeri ini tidak menggunakan senjata rahasia itu sejak awal, agar menghindari kerugian yang sangat besar yang ditimbulkan karena perang.

Satu masalah pelik telah mampu diselesaikan dengan ajaibnya, kini muncul masalah lain yang harus diselesaikan oleh pemerintah negeri ini.

Meskipun para penguasa negeri ini mengetahui bahwa ada stigma yang mulai berkembang di masyarakat, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apapun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengonfirmasi kabar yang beredar tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak bisa serta merta mengeluarkan pendapat yang belum valid, dan memberi tahu begitu saja bahwa muncul orang asing, yang datang entah dari mana dengan pedang kayu, dan membantai seluruh pasukan pemberontak begitu saja.

Ada salah satu prajurit kerajaan yang mengaku sempat mendengar pembicaraan si pendekar misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ibu kota. Prajurit tersebut bersaksi, bahwa dia melihat pendekar misterius berbicara pada sebuah _den den_ _mushi_ milik salah seorang pasukan pemberontak yang telah ia bunuh. Meskipun prajurit kerajaan itu tidak mengetahui dengan siapa sang pendekar pedang misterius tersebut berbicara, namun dia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang pendekar pedang itu katakan. Dia, si pendekar pedang misterius itu, mengatakan pada _den den_ _mushi_ bahwasanya dia adalah... salah satu dari empat raja langit Sekigahara.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Di tepi pelabuhan kecil yang berada di desa Gayam, nampak terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berbaris rapi di sana. Terik matahari yang terasa menyengat kulit, tidak menjadi pengganggu mereka sama sekali. Dari beberapa orang di sana, ada sepasang pemuda pemudi yang nampak sibuk di atas perahu nelayan berukuran sedang. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan jika hanya si pemudalah yang nampak sibuk menata barang-barangnya, karena yang dilakukan si perempuan hanya duduk manis di ujung perahu. Ya, sepasang pemuda pemudi tersebut adalah Sasuke, dan Reiju.

"Sasuke _nii_ - _san_ , aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat sepertimu. Saat dewasa nanti aku akan pergi ke lautan sana. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, bertarunglah denganku! Oke?"

Teriak seorang bocah dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu bernama Konohamaru, bagi Konohamaru yang selama ini selalu menempel dengan Sasuke selama tiga tahun lebih, bocah itu menyimpan rasa kagum yang sangat besar pada Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat keren yang selalu melindungi desanya dari para bandit. Meskipun Sasuke selalu berdalih bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan nasib desanya, dan dia hanya merasa kesal karena para bandit itu mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga. Namun Konohamaru yakin bahwa Sasuke memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan cempreng milik Konohamaru hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malasnya sambil tangan kanannya yang mengorek-orek telinganya. Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan menambang emas di lubang telinganya, Sasuke mengambil pedang kayunya yang terselip di pinggang kirinya. Pedang yang selama ini ia bawa kemana-mana itu dilemparkannya ke arah Konohmaru. Konohamaru menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi orang kuat, cukup jadilah orang yang mampu melindungi orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku pinjamkan pedang itu padamu, jadi kembalikan pedang itu saat kau sudah besar nanti,"

Konohamaru mengeluarkan cengirannya yang sangat lebar saat mendengar pesan Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan pedang yang sama seperti milikmu, nii-san!"

Semua orang yang mendengar janji yang Konohamaru buat tertawa karenanya. Termasuk nenek Chiyo yang melihat seperti apa Konohamaru tumbuh bersama dengan Sasuke selama ini.

"Ingat, perlakukan Reiju dengan baik, Sasuke! Lalu... jangan mengambil kue manju di depan makam suami orang lagi, Sasuke,"

Sasuke membalikan badannya, dan menaikan tangan kanannya sebagai respon dari pesan yang disampaikan nenek Chiyo. Layar kecil yang dibentangkan membawa perahu nelayan yang selama ini digunakan Sasuke untuk menangkap pergi meninggalkan pulau Papuan, desa Gayam, tempat dia bersembunyi selama tiga tahun ini. Suara teriakan yang terdengar dari pelabuhan semakin lama semakin mengecil, diikuti dengan pemandangan orang-orang yang mulai terlihat seperti sebuah titik.

Beberapa jam telah Sasuke dan Reiju lalui sejak mereka meninggalkan pulau Papuan. Warna jingga juga nampak mulai mendominasi langit yang semula berwarna biru. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka berdua yang berniat membuka pertanyaan. Kesunyian yang menemani mereka membawa mereka berdua menelusuri pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" _Ne_ , apa tidak masalah kau memberikan pedangmu ke anak kecil itu?"

Keheningan yang menemani mereka selama ini menghilang usai Reiju membuka percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bukan masalah, aku masih punya banyak di sana,"

Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah malasnya sambil menunjuk sekarung pedang kayu yang sama persis dengan yang selama ini ia bawa.

' _Jadi itu benar-benar pedang kayu biasa, ya? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena mengira itu adalah salah satu pedang yang spesial,'_ batin Reiju sambil menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kesunyian kembali melanda mereka berdua. Udara sejuk yang berhembus pelan di pori-pori kulit mereka berdua membuat sebuah perasaan nyaman yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aroma yang khas dari lautan menambah kesan nyaman yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Merasa ini adalah situasi yang sempurna untuk tidur, Sasuke mulai merebahkan badannya di atas perahu yang mereka naiki.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Reiju justru duduk bersandar di tepian perahu. Dia masih memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan ibunya saat dirinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Reiju sudah tidak peduli apakah itu kenyataan, atau hanya sekedar mimpi. Yang gadis berambut merah muda itu pikirkan adalah... janjinya untuk menemui Sanji, adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

Reiju melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sana. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak peduli meskipun saat ini dia sedang berada satu perahu dengan musuhnya.

Reiju menggigit ujung bibirnya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya terhadap sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan beberapa saat lagi.

Setelah merasa yakin, gadis itu perlahan mulai merangkak menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berbaring. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dengan malas saat merasa ada beban berat yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah saat melihat Reiju yang sedang memasang wajah sensual.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Tolong jangan antarkan aku kembali ke rumahku, ya? Sebagai gantinya, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuh ini,"

Bisik Reiju di sebelah telinga Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat seksi. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa merinding saat pemuda itu merasa ada tiupan kecil di belakang telinganya.

Reiju yang menduduki tubuh Sasuke, tangannya mulai mengelus dada bidang yang dimiliki oleh samurai muda itu. Secara perlahan, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepas _yukata_ yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

 _Cetak!_

"I- _ittai_! Sa- sakit sekali,"

Ucap Reiju sambil menunduk memegang dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit saat Sasuke menyentilnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dari lengan Sasuke, pemuda itu mampu keluar dari jeratan yang sempat dilakukan oleh Reiju.

"U- uhuk!"

Sasuke memaksa tenggorokan untuk batuk dengan berharap menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Pipinya masih sedikit merona saat melihat Reiju yang kini duduk tepat di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah pemuda normal yang gugup jika diserang oleh wanita dengan cara seperti itu.

"I- itu sakit sekali, kau tahu?" ucap Reiju yang masih memegangi dahinya.

"Salahkan saja dirimu. Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau itu putri kerajaan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak ingin kau mengantarkanku kembali ke kerajaanku,"

"Jika kau memberiku uang ratusan juta Belly, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya,"

"Jadi yang ada di pikiranmu memang hanya uang, ya? Menyedihkan," ucap Reiju dengan sinis.

"Jangan salah paham. Bagi orang miskin sepertiku, harta jauh lebih berharga dari wanita. Aku adalah orang yang realistis, kau tahu,"

Reiju tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perdebatan yang mereka lakukan, karena memang bukan itu tujuannya.

"Kumohon, kumohon jangan antarkan aku ke kerajaanku. Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal kau tidak mengembalikanku,"

Suara lemah dari Reiju yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke, mau tidak mau membuatnya penasaran alasan gadis itu sangat enggan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya saat melihat tingkah aneh dari Reiju.

"Tadi kau mencoba melecehkan dirimu sendiri, dan sekarang kau mengemis kepadaku? Ke mana harga diri yang kau tunjukan saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Aku telah membuangnya,"

Sudut alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat mendengar jawaban lemah dari Reiju.

"Aku berpikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan agar aku bisa kabur dari mereka, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan agar aku bisa mencari adikku yang kabur ke East Blue. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena itulah... karena itulah..."

Reiju mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan buruk yang didapatkan adiknya di masa lalu. Air mata yang tidak kuasa ia tahan akhirnya mampu menerobos keluar. Tidak ingin pemuda yang di depannya ini melihat sisi lemahnya, Reiju menundukan kepalanya sambil mencengkram erat kerah _yukata_ yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Karena itulah... apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menemui adikku,"

"Apapun akan kau lakukan, huh?"

Reiju mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, gadis dengan sorot mata penuh determinasi yang dia temui semalam, ternyata menyimpan sisi yang sangat rapuh yang baru saja ia lihat sore ini. Air mata gadis itu menunjukan sebuah jurang keputus asaan yang sangat dalam yang saat ini sedang dia hadapi, hal itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalunya. Sebuah kenangan yang mengharuskannya memilih antara nyawa seorang guru yang sangat ia hormati, atau nyawa teman-teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kalau kau memang segitunya ingin kabur, mungkin kau bisa ikut saja denganku,"

Reiju mendongak menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke. Dia menatap dengan lekat netra milik Sasuke, berharap menemukan suatu kebenaran dari perkataannya barusan. Meskipun telah beberapa kali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya bagi Reiju memperhatikan dengan baik iris hitam milik pemuda itu.

Reiju salah, jika selama ini dia berpikir bahwa iris hitam itu mampu menyedot siapapun ke dalam jurang kengerian tanpa batas, ternyata faktanya tidaklah demikian. Iris hitam kelam itu nampak sangat kusam, meskipun pemuda itu berusaha untuk menutupinya, namun Reiju mampu melihat berbagai macam penyesalan di dalam iris hitam itu. Sesosok monster yang membawa teror yang selama ini ia lihat, ternyata hanya sebuah ilusi yang berusaha pemuda itu ciptakan untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Pada detik itu, Reiju sadar satu hal. Pemuda di depannya ini, seorang samurai bernama Sasuke, hanyalah manusia biasa yang rapuh yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantung yang berada di dalam lengan _yukata_ -nya, itu adalah sepucuk surat yang dia pungut dari mayat seorang prajurit angkatan laut.

"Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke Reiju.

"Ini... ah, pulau ini berada di Grand Line,"

Reiju menyerahkan kembali surat itu setelah mengonfirmasi alamat yang tertulis di amplop surat tersebut. Reiju menatap Sasuke menuntut untuk memberi penjelasan dari surat itu.

"Akan kujelaskan tentang surat ini lain kali,"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Aku membuat janji dengan pemilik surat ini. Jika kau mau menemaniku mengantarkan suratnya, maka sebagai gantinya, aku akan menemanimu mencari adikmu di East Blue, bagaimana?"

Reiju menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat senang dengan penawaran yang diajukan Sasuke. Meskipun Reiju tidak bisa langsung melakukan pencarian terhadap adiknya, tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Selama gadis itu diberikan kesempatan untuk mencari adiknya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Selain itu, bagi Reiju, memiliki rekan dalam perjalanan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus berpetualang seorang diri.

"Uhm!" ucap Reiju dengan semangat.

Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya, kedua matanya yang terpejam menambah kesan manis yang dimiliki oleh nona Vinsmoke itu.

Dengan latar lautan sore berwarna jingga, sosok seorang gadis bernama Vinsmoke Reiju terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya. Sesaat Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya ini hanya sebuah ilusi indah yang ditimbulkan oleh otaknya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya adalah gadis yang sama yang hampir dibunuhnya malam itu. Sasuke membalas senyuman indah milik Reiju dengan senyuman tipis yang dia perlihatkan.

Dia mengalihkan direksinya ke arah lain, karena jika tidak begitu, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya akan lupa caranya bernapas karena terpukau dengan pesona yang dilihatnya. 'Musuh kemarin malam, menjadi teman perjalanan hari ini', itulah pepatah yang Sasuke ingat untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka berdua.

Dengan begini, dua orang anak manusia dengan latar belakang yang sangat berlawanan itu pun siap untuk menyongsong segala rintangan yang akan menghambat perjalanan mereka.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note :** mungkin di chapter pertama kemarin pasti sudah menebak bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu dari 4 raja langit Sekigahara yang disebutkan di prolog. Ya, itu memang benar, dan aku sudah mengonfirmasinya di narasi yang ada di chapter ini.

Dalam chapter ini, aku barusaha mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di benak Reiju. Sejujurnya, alasanku menjadikan Reiju sebagai main heroine di cerita ini adalah karena aku sangat tertarik dengan latar belakang kehidupannya. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini, aku selalu berpikir, jika saja dulu Reiju nekat kabur dari keluarganya untuk mencari Sanji, kira-kira seperti apa perjalanan yang dia lalui. Karena sering berpikir seperti itu, akhirnya aku putuskan saja untuk memasukannya di certia ini agar aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

Di sini aku sengaja membuat konflik di awal-awal sebagai pemicu agar Sasuke mempunyai alasan yang kuat agar dia bisa pergi berlayar. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi ingin berlayar setelah dia kabur dari wano paska kekalahannya dalam perang melawan Kaido cs. Di sini juga aku membuat Reiju juga mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk kabur dari keluarganya. Sehingga kesannya tidak seperti, "Ah, Sasuke, kau kuat sekali. Tolong bawa aku kabur denganmu,". Ya seperti itu sih. Intinya, aku ingin mereka mendapat suatu proses dan trigger yang kuat agar mereka mau keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Seperti yang aku tulis di narasi di atas, permasalahan di sini belum benar-benar beres. Masih banyak hal yang harus diatasi, khususnya adalah pemerintah dunia yang marah karena rencananya digagalkan oleh Sasuke. tentu saja akan membutuhkan banyak chapter jika aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di arc ini. dan seperti kata Sasuke pula, itu hanya akan menjadi konflik tanpa akhir jika aku memutuskan untuk menulis penyelesaian masalah di arc pulau papuan ini. oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat jalan lain agar plot ini mampu berkembang. Yaitu dengan membuat Sasuke mengirim pesan ke pemerintah dunia. Lalu, seperti apa pesan yang dikirim Sasuke? tenang, pesannya sudah aku tulis di chapter ini kok. Kalau kalian jeli, kalian pasti nemu pesan Sasuke.

Di author note ini, aku juga akan memberi penjelasan bahwa Sasuke saat ini berusia 21 tahun, 1 tahun lebih muda dari Reiju yang berusia 22 tahun. Jika saat ini Sasuke berusia 21 tahun, dan empat tahun yang lalu dia mengikuti perang Sekigahara, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa Sasuke berperang melawan shogun dan Kaido saat usianya masih 17 tahun. Lalu, jika 3 tahun yang lalu Sasuke tiba di pulau Papuan, maka berarti Sasuke tiba di Pulau papuan saat berusia 18 tahun.

Oh ya, aku ingatkan lagi. Setting waktu Sasuke meninggalkan pulau adalah dua minggu sebelum Luffy memulai debutnya sebagai bajak laut. Itu berarti baik Reiju maupun Sasuke, mereka berdua tidak tahu apapun tentang kabar Sanji. Yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah, Sanji masih ada di East Blue.

Yap, itu saja penjelasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	4. Chapter 3

"Aku membuat janji dengan pemilik surat ini. Jika kau mau menemaniku mengantarkan suratnya, maka sebagai gantinya, aku akan menemanimu mencari adikmu di East Blue, bagaimana?"

Reiju menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat senang dengan penawaran yang diajukan Sasuke. Meskipun Reiju tidak bisa langsung melakukan pencarian terhadap adiknya, tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Selama gadis itu diberikan kesempatan untuk mencari adiknya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Selain itu, bagi Reiju, memiliki rekan dalam perjalanan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus berpetualang seorang diri.

"Uhm!" ucap Reiju dengan semangat.

Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya, kedua matanya yang terpejam menambah kesan manis yang dimiliki oleh nona Vinsmoke itu.

Dengan latar lautan sore berwarna jingga, sosok seorang gadis bernama Vinsmoke Reiju terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya. Sesaat Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya ini hanya sebuah ilusi indah yang ditimbulkan oleh otaknya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya adalah gadis yang sama yang hampir dibunuhnya malam itu. Sasuke membalas senyuman indah milik Reiju dengan senyuman tipis yang dia perlihatkan.

Dia mengalihkan direksinya ke arah lain, karena jika tidak begitu, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya akan lupa caranya bernapas karena terpukau dengan pesona yang dilihatnya. 'Musuh kemarin malam, menjadi teman perjalanan hari ini', itulah pepatah yang Sasuke ingat untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka berdua.

Dengan begini, dua orang anak manusia dengan latar belakang yang sangat berlawanan itu pun siap untuk menyongsong segala rintangan yang akan menghambat perjalanan mereka.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas latar belakangnya-pun harus kabur dari negara tempat tinggalnya karena terlibat suatu insiden yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Dengan hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang selalu dia simpan di pinggangnya, bisakah dia melewati berbagai macam kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu?

Chapter 3 : Bisnis Baru Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Warna biru yang berasal dari birunya lautan dengan airnya yang jernih, dan juga birunya langit cerah dengan sedikit awan yang berenang-renang di atas sana, menjadi panorama indah yang menemani perjalanan dua orang manusia yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Di atas prahu nelayan berukuran kecil yang saat ini terbawa oleh tiupan angin, dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu nampak tenang menyelami dunia mereka masing-masing.

Di atas perahu itu, terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergaya pantat bebek, dia nampak seperti orang yang hampir mati kebosanan karena tidak ada seekor ikanpun yang memakan umpan di kail pancingnya. Berbeda dengan si pemuda yang terlihat bisa terkapar sewaktu-waktu, si pemudi dengan rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda yang duduk tidak jauh dari si pemuda justru nampak sangat menikmati buku kecil yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sasuke, nama si pemuda itu, sudah tak terhitung beberapa kali ia menguap. _Yukata_ yang sebelumnya terpasang dengan sangat rapi di tubuhnya, kini terlihat lusuh di sana-sini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sesekali, Sasuke akan melirik ke arah Reiju, nama pemudi yang berada di satu perahu dengannya, untuk memastikan apa yang gadis bangsawan itu lakukan. Saat Sasuke telah merasa cukup untuk memandangi Reiju yang tengah serius dengan buku bacaannya, Sasuke akan kembali fokus ke lautan, berharap ada seekor ikan yang datang menjemput umpan yang ia pasang di mata kailnya.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali melirik Reiju yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, lalu kembali lagi memfokuskan matanya ke pancingannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke kembali lagi melirik Reiju, dan dia akan kembali memandangi pancingnya saat dia merasa cukup. Hal seperti itu terus diulang-ulang oleh Sasuke hingga membuat pelipis milik Reiju mengeluarkan setetes keringat dengan ukuran sebesar biji jagung.

Tidak, meskipun terlihat sangat mencurigakan, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gugup karena bingung ingin menyatakan perasaannya ke gadis yang disukainya. Samurai dengan pedang kayu ini hanya berusaha membunuh rasa bosan, sekaligus rasa frustasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Behentilah melakukan itu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit saja," ucap Reiju setelah dia merasa risih dengan ketidak jelasan yang ditunjukan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, tolong gantikan aku, aku ingin tidur sebentar,"

Reiju menaruh sebuah penanda pada halaman yang telah ia baca di bukunya, dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Dia sedikit merasa bingung dengan Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bukankah kau ini seorang nelayan? Kenapa kau begitu kesusahan hanya untuk menangkap seekor ikan?"

"Apa kau pikir seorang nelayan itu mencari ikan dengan hanya bermodal pancingan bambu seperti ini?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak seperti ini, ya?"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Reiju. Meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa Reiju adalah seorang bangsawan yang tidak perlu susah payah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman seperjalanannya ini benar-benar telah salah paham dengan metode para nelayan menangkap ikannya sehari-hari.

Pria yang Reiju ketahui sehari-harinya terus menggunakan _yukata_ ini mengabaikan pertanyaan yang gadis cantik itu lontarkan. Bagi Sasuke, menjelaskan bagaimana cara seorang nelayan yang harus berangkat tengah malam untuk mencari ikan, dan pulang di pagi buta untuk mengantarkan hasil tangkapannya adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja,"

Reiju yang merasa sedikit kesal karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke, mau tidak mau harus memprotes lelaki yang menawarinya untuk kabur bersama. Dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi dari samurai dengan pedang kayu tersebut, Sasuke kembali melirik Reiju melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian, laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicara Reiju itu membalas.

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan lalu?" tanya Reiju yang bingung dengan respon Sasuke.

Reiju menghela napasnya pelan. Sudah sekitar empat hari mereka berlayar bersama menggunakan perahu nelayan yang berukuran kecil ini. Sepanjang waktu itu juga, setidaknya telah membuat Reiju sedikit mengerti tentang sifat laki-laki yang pernah hampir merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Bukankah tidak perlu untuk memaksakan diri mencari ikan? Ikan-ikan yang kau asapi kemarin masih tersisa beberapa, 'kan?"

"Jika kita memakannya secara normal, itu hanya akan bertahan hingga dua hari saja,"

"Aku tahu, tapi berkatmu yang mampu memperkirakan cuaca, dan menentukan arah mata angin dengan sangat presisi meskipun tanpa kompas, setidaknya kita bisa berlabuh di pulau Izglude sekitar besok pagi," jelas Reiju dengan cukup cermat.

"Hmmm..."

Alis keriting yang telah Reiju miliki sejak lahir seketika menekuk saat mendengar balasan tidak niat dari Sasuke. Lebih parahnya lagi, Reiju merasa kesal karena laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan wajah tidak pedulinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini menghela napasnya pelan untuk meredam emosinya. Meskipun dia membalas seperti itu, setidaknya Reiju paham bahwa Sasuke hanyalah seorang pemuda yang akan melakukan banyak hal demi menunjang kehidupan mereka berdua untuk kedepannya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih memiliki beberapa uang. Meskipun tidak banyak, setidaknya kita bisa membeli beberapa persediaan makan di kerajaan Pronteina untuk satu minggu ke depan,"

Reiju masih berusaha memberi pengertian pada Sasuke agar pria itu tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Sebagai seorang teman seperjalanan, tentu saja Reiju merasa khawatir jika Sasuke terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Apalagi, pria yang awalnya menjadi musuhnya itu telah berbaik hati untuk membawanya kabur bersama, dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari adiknya yang telah lama melarikan diri ke East Blue.

Sebuah reaksi luar biasa ditunjukan oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu dengan cekatan membereskan pancingannya, dan menaruhnya di tempat ia menyimpan perkakas-perkakasnya yang lain. Dia menghampiri Reiju tetap dengan tampang datarnya. Reiju menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya terhadap perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah pemuda itu berada di hadapan satu-satunya teman seperjalanan yang ia miliki saat ini, dengan gerakan yang pasti, Sasuke langsung melakukan duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ di hadapan Reiju. Dengan lutut yang menempel di alas perahu, dan pantat yang ia dudukan di bagian atas kakinya, Sasuke menatap Reiju dengan pandangan mata yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Dengan masih dalam posisi duduk _seiza_ , Sasuke secara perlahan sedikit membungkukan badannya ke arah Reiju untuk melakukan _ojigi_. Melihat perilaku Sasuke yang semakin aneh, kontan saja membuat gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Reiju- _san_ , terima kasih atas kemurahan hati yang anda miliki,"

Pria yang berasal dari negeri Wano itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang tegas, dan dengan posisi yang masih melakukan duduk _seiza_ , sambil badan yang membungkuk tanda ia sedang ber- _ojigi_.

Karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, Reiju hanya bisa tertawa hambar, sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari keluarga bangsawan Vinsmoke itu.

' _Ah, benar juga. Sasuke adalah orang yang mempunyai ketergantungan yang cukup tinggi dengan uang, 'kan?'_

ucapnya dalam hati sambil merutuki dirinya karena sempat lupa dengan sifat Sasuke yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan itu.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Untuk masuk ke lautan Grand Line, terdapat beberapa cara yang bisa dilakukan oleh para pelaut yang berasal dari empat lautan di dunia. Mulai dengan masuk dengan cara yang aman, namun dengan biaya yang sangat mahal. Atau masuk dengan gratis, namun cara yang dilakukan sangatlah riskan.

Bagi para bangsawan, atau para saudagar kaya raya, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikir panjang, dan langsung memilih untuk menggelontorkan dana yang sangat besar asal keselamatan mereka terjamin. Namun, bagi para pelaut dengan keuangan yang biasa-biasa saja, mereka pasti memilih menggunakan cara yang tidak menguras kantung keuangan mereka, bahkan meski itu berarti harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun.

Bagi mereka yang ingin masuk Grand Line dengan gratis, hal yang paling penting yang harus mereka persiapkan terlebih dahulu adalah perbekalan, dan kondisi kapal yang baik. Jika salah satu tidak terpenuhi, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan hancur saat mendaki puncak tertinggi di Red Line, yaitu Reverse Mountain.

Pada tiap-tiap empat lautan yang ada di dunia, pasti terdapat satu kerajaan, atau negeri yang dijadikan persinggahan terakhir sebelum menyeberang menuju lautan terganas di dunia, Grand Line.

Pronteina, sebuah kerajaan maju yang terletak di pulau Izglude. Pulau Izglude adalah pulau terakhir yang berada di North Blue. Para pelaut, mulai dari pelaut biasa hingga bajak laut, kebanyakan dari mereka yang bertujuan untuk memasuki Grand Line akan singgah terlebih dahulu di pulau ini untuk mengisi beberapa persediaan, dan mengecek kondisi kesiapan kapal mereka. Dengan banyaknya kapal-kapal yang singgah di pulau ini, membuat pulau Izglude, yang di dalamnya terdapat kerajaan Pronteina, menjadi pulau strategis dengan perekonomian rakyatnya yang sangat maju.

Meskipun terdapat banyak bajak laut yang singgah di kerajaan Pronteina, tidak lantas membuat kerajaan ini menjadi sebuah negeri yang berbahaya. Dengan adanya pasukan kerajaan, dan juga pangkalan militer dari Angkatan Laut, mampu menekan tingkat kriminalitas di kerajaan Pronteina pada tingkat yang sangat rendah. Pangkalan Angkatan Laut yang dipimpin oleh seorang marinir dengan pangkat wakil admiral di kerajaan Pronteina itu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para kriminal yang singgah di sana.

Kebanyakan bajak laut yang enggan berurusan dengan Angkatan Laut di kerajaan Pronteina, mereka akan mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan kapal mereka di pulau yang terletak sebelum pulau Izglude. Meskipun dengan biaya yang lebih mahal dari pada yang bisa mereka dapatkan di kerajaan Pronteina, tapi menurut mereka itu lebih baik dari pada harus berurusan dengan Angkatan Laut.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada banyak kriminal yang dengan nekat singgah di negeri yang mendapat julukan sebagai negeri terakhir di lautan terkeras dari empat lautan yang ada. Banyak dari mereka yang berhasil dijebloskan ke penjara, namun ada beberapa pula yang berhasil lolos dari pengejaran Angkatan Laut.

Di jalanan yang berada pada pelabuhan besar di kerajaan Pronteina, terdapat dua orang yang sedang berjalan saling beriringan. Sasuke, dan Reiju, sama seperti para pelaut lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam Grand Line, dua orang dengan warna rambut yang kontras itu juga berada di kerajaan Pronteina untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan agar bisa sampai di Grand Line dengan selamat.

Namun, berbeda dengan para pelaut lain, masalah yang mereka berdua hadapi ada pada tingkat yang lebih kompleks dari sekedar menyiapkan persediaan, dan mengecek kondisi kapal. Banyak masalah yang harus mereka cari jalan keluarnya, khususnya adalah kapal yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menaiki Reverse Mountain.

"Jadi, nona bangsawan, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Reiju hanya diam tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu saat ini lebih mementingkan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Dia tidak ingin berbesar kepala, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan Vinsmoke. Jika ada orang yang mengenali wajahnya, maka itu akan menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Reiju.

Jika beberapa hari belakangan ini Reiju selalu memakai kemeja putih, celana pendek sepaha, dan tampak percaya diri saat mengumbar kecantikannya, maka kali ini gadis itu memilih busana yang berbeda. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang biasa ia pakai selama perjalanan. Hanya saja, sang putri Vinsmoke itu menutupi tubuh moleknya dengan sebuah jubah hitam bertudung yang juga ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Reiju, kau mendengarkanku, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"A- ah, tentu saja. Kita biarkan saja perahu kecil itu, kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi,"

"Tunggu, bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Perahu itu adalah alat penyambung hidupku, lho. Cepat, minta maaf sana!"

Reiju tidak mempedulikan umpatan protes yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Bagi gadis itu, menjaga agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, Reiju tidak ingin langkah pertamanya untuk mencari adik kesayangannya harus berhadapan dengan sebuah masalah.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu, aku akan menebas siapapun yang ingin membawamu pulang,"

Mendengar ucapan lembut dari Sasuke, membuat Reiju mau tidak mau merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan ucapannya. Dia melihat paras putih tanpa cacat yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Reiju ingin tahu, seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang.

"Jangan salah paham, pengetahuanmu masih aku butuhkan untuk mengantarkan surat itu, ingat? Ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau semacamnya,"

Ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan direksinya ke arah lain. Reiju tersenyum manis saat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya unik itu. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya, gadis itu berkata.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang kaku, ya?"

Tidak ada sebuah perbincangan lagi setelah itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Reiju, mereka berdua terus berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran yang berhubungan dengan cara untuk sampai ke Grand Line.

Sesekali mereka akan bertukar pikiran untuk memastikan langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil. Namun, kesunyianlah yang paling mendominasi di antara dua insan yang mempunyai dua kepentingan berbeda itu. Reiju yang merupakan seorang warga asli dari North Blue, tentu saja dia juga paham dengan beberapa lokasi rawan yang ada di kerajaan ini.

Meskipun kerajaan Pronteina bukanlah kampung halamannya, tapi dia telah beberapa kali berkunjung ke negeri yang sangat indah dengan bangunan-bangunan megah yang bergaya abad pertengahan ini. Oleh karena itu, Reiju menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk memandu Sasuke selama mereka ada di sini. Pengalamannya berkunjung dalam rangka sebuah perjanjian bilateral antara kerajaan Pronteina dengan kerajaan Germa, membuatnya mampu mengantisipasi titik-titik yang bisa saja membuat mereka berdua terjebak dalam masalah-masalah yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Dengan banyaknya permasalahan yang bahkan belum mereka temukan jalan keluarnya, menghindari masalah lain yang ada adalah hal mutlak bagi mereka.

Perjalanan yang sudah terasa seperti tur wisata ini akhirnya berakhir pada sebuah katedral dengan menaranya yang tinggi. Katedral yang menjadi ikon kerajaan Pronteina, membuat lokasi ini menjadi sebuah tujuan wisata bagi para wisatawan, baik itu dari wisatawan dalam negeri, maupun dari luar negeri. Tentu saja, karena ramainya tempat ini dengan pengunjung, keamanan yang diterapkan di sekitar katedral juga pastilah sangat ketat.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang tersebut, tentu saja katedral bukanlah lokasi yang baik bagi Sasuke dan Reiju. Namun, atas dasar pemikiran Sasuke tentang " _tempat dengan keamanan yang tinggi adalah lokasi paling cocok untuk persembunyian sementara_ ", maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, ruang kecil di puncak menara katedral.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Dari sini kita bisa melihat istana kerajaan, dan pangkalan militer Angkatan Laut sekaligus,"

Ucap Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan keindahan pemandangan ibu kota kerajaan Pronteina dari puncak menara di katedral. Meskipun Reiju merasa sedikit enggan, tapi akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa menurut dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya merasa, bahwa pemuda yang kini tengah asik memandangi ibu kota itu mempunyai pengalaman yang lebih banyak dari dirinya jika berbicara tentang urusan bersembunyi seperti ini.

Reiju yang mengingat akan satu hal selama perjalanan mereka menuju katedral, kini berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, kau tadi terlihat membagi-bagikan sebuah kertas kecil, 'kan?"

"Ah, ini ya?"

sambil mengatakannya, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik _yukata_ -nya.

Reiju menerima dengan baik apa yang disodorkan Sasuke. Itu adalah kertas yang Reiju maksud. Gadis itu membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran, namun wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi masam saat setelah selesai membaca isi kertas yang Sasuke berikan.

Di sana, di kertas itu tertulis.

 _Sasuke-san Service.  
Seorang profesional yang memberikan pelayanan apapun dengan harga yang terjangkau.  
Mulai dari mencari kucing yang hilang, hingga menghilangkan nyawa manusia sekalipun. Kami akan mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati.  
Cukup panggil melalui den den mushi, maka kami akan datang secepat kilat.  
nomor : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

"Apa ini, Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Reiju dengan wajah yang datar

"Sebuah solusi untuk masalah keuangan kita, Reiju- _san_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang lebih datar.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang terkesan sangat menggampangkan saja sudah membuat Reiju ingin mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Tapi, Reiju memilih untuk bersikap tenang. Setidaknya, dia harus bisa bertahan dari segala ketidak jelasan yang mungkin ada pada sosok samurai muda itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kita tidak mempunyai banyak uang. Tapi, apa memang kau harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Selain itu, bagaimana bisa yang awalnya mencari kucing hilang, justru menuju menjadi menghilangkan nyawa seseorang?"

Ucap Reiju sambil sedikit terengah-engah karena berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sedangkan tersangka yang membuat seorang Vinsmoke Reiju menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini, justru menampilkan wajah yang sangat tenang.

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke membalas kegelisahan yang ditunjukan oleh Reiju.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kita berdualah yang akan melakukan pekerjaan ini. untuk memulai sebuah bisnis, kau harus sedikit menambah bumbu-bumbu menarik di iklanmu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang paling mendasar,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, apa memang harus menyebut terang-terangan tentang membunuh orang? Yah, aku bukannya bersifat sok suci atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan untuk sebuah iklan?"

Masih dengan posisi dan sikap yang sama, Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, lalu membalas.

"Kau benar-benar salah paham. Itu hanya menandakan bahwa kita siap melakukan apapun, kita siap mencari apapun. Kita siap untuk mencari sesuatu yang memang ada, atau yang bahkan harus mengada-ada,"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Memangnya kau ini wartawan?"

"Ya, jika memang itu dibutuhkan, bahkan kita bisa menjadi seorang jurnalis lepas,"

Reiju terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari Sasuke. Otak cerdasnya berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres dari perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tunggu, jika memang begitu, bukankah itu berarti ... kita ini hanya seorang pengangguran biasa, ya?" tanya Reiju untuk memastikan.

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu membawa pedang kayu di pinggang kirinya itu hanya bisa diam sambil tetap menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau salah, Reiju- _san_. Kita ini adalah ... seorang pekerja lepas," ucap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan.

Yah, pemuda itu masih berusaha menolak kebenaran yang ditunjukan oleh Reiju bahwa mereka ini hanyalah seorang pengangguran biasa.

Merasa lelah ketika harus meladeni ketidak jelasan Sasuke, akhirnya membuat Reiju enggan mengomentari lebih lanjut tentang hal ini. Dia menarik dalam-dalam oksigen melalui lubang hidungnya, dan mengeluarkannya keras-keras melalui mulutnya, sebuah tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah.

Tapi sejujurnya, usaha yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Reiju sangat mengerti, jika mereka tidak mencoba sesuatu, mereka tidak akan bisa memperbaiki kondisi keuangan yang mereka miliki.

Reiju tidak masalah dengan usaha yang digagas oleh Sasuke, dia hanya tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat iklan yang ditulis oleh Sasuke tersebut. Menurut gadis _pink_ itu, iklan yang ditulis oleh pemuda tersebut bisa saja mengundang sebuah permasalahan lain pada mereka.

Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, gadis itu mulai paham dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

' _Bukankah ini sederhana? Jika kami dalam masalah, kami hanya perlu melewatinya bersama, 'kan?'_

Ungkap Reiju dalam hati sambil membayangkan apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Dengan begini, masalah keuangan sudah sedikit teratasi. Setidaknya, dengan usaha yang digagas oleh Sasuke, mereka akan mendapat sedikit pemasukan jika ada yang menyewa jasa mereka berdua.

Namun, sesaat setelah Reiju merasa beban yang harus mereka atasi sedikit terangkat, muncul pertanyaan lain yang timbul di dalam benak gadis itu.

"Bukankah kita tidak mempunyai _den den mushi_ , Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja punya, aku mengambil dua buah _den den mushi_ milik mayat para pemberontak. Satu aku bawa, dan satu aku serahkan ke Konohamaru untuk memberiku kabar jika mereka terkena apa-apa," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengambil barang berharga mereka, 'kan?" Reiju bertanya kembali sambil memasang ekspresi jijik ke arah Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu? Lagi pula, aku tidak akan mengambil barang berharga mereka untuk kepentinganku sendiri tanpa alasan yang masuk akal,"

Reiju memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang terlihat merendahkan pria itu, sorot matanya menunjukan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan subjek yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Reiju, sama sekali tidak menunjukan respon apapun untuk membalasnya. Fokus yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang ia lihat di tempat yang jauh sana, sebuah pangkalan Angkatan Laut.

"Hei, Reiju,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh rekannya, Reiju mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu menunggu dengan tenang terhadap apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan.

"Saat kita tiba di kerajaan ini, dan melihat negeri ini yang sangat makmur dengan perekonomiannya yang sangat maju, keamanannya yang sangat terjaga, serta kehidupan masyarakatnya yang sangat damai. Mau tidak mau membuatku harus membandingkan kondisi di sini, dengan kondisi di pulau Papuan,"

Tidak ada niat dari Reiju untuk menyela perkataan Sasuke. Karena gadis itu tahu, bahwa Sasuke masih belum menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ada negeri semakmur ini di dekat pulau Papuan yang hampir hancur karena perang saudara. Saat aku mengingat fakta itu, entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa marah saja," Sasuke terlihat membuang napasnya secara kasar, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Kerajaan dengan perekonomian yang sangat maju ini, tidak sedikitpun menengok masyarakat pulau Papuan yang bahkan orang-orangnya hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya mereka bisa makan, dan bertahan hidup di hari itu. Negeri-negeri makmur di sekitar pulau Papuan, seperti Kerajaan Pronteina ini, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar mereka menyalurkan bantuan logistik pada orang-orang di pulau Papuan,"

Tangannya mengepal seketika saat Sasuke mengingat bagaimana lemahnya nenek Chiyo ketika meringkuk tidak berdaya di atas kasur. Seorang nenek tua yang memberinya kehidupan setelah ia kabur dari takdir yang telah ia pilih sendiri, seorang nenek yang memberinya pekerjaan setelah ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang samurai tumpul yang tidak berguna, seorang nenek yang membuatnya berjanji untuk melindunginya di depan makam suami dari nenek tua itu yang telah lama meninggal.

Hanya memikirkan bahwa nenek tua yang telah banyak berjasa padanya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini meringkuk tidak berdaya karena perang saudara yang terjadi di sana, membuat perasaan tidak senang muncul di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Bukankah para Pemerintah Dunia itu hanya seperti sekumpulan orang-orang idiot? Mereka justru melindungi negeri yang sudah damai seperti ini, namun malah ikut memperkeruh suasana di negeri lain yang telah diambang kehancuran,"

Menampilkan seringai tipis yang Sasuke miliki, dan sorot mata yang mampu menumbuhkan perasaan ngeri pada siapapun yang tidak disukainya, Sasuke mengatakan dengan penuh rasa amarah di dalam dirinya.

"Karena itulah, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit membuat kekacauan di sini, lalu mencuri salah satu kapal bangsawan yang ada di sana itu, Reiju?"

Reiju menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Baginya, Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini, mengingatkannya dengan Sasuke yang pertama kali ia temui. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah mampu membuatnya mengingat kembali betapa mengerikannya teror yang dibawa oleh seorang samurai dengan pedang kayu yang bernama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ... benar-benar gila,"

Reiju ingat, masih banyak misteri yang belum ia ketahui tentang Sasuke. Di saat yang sama pula, Reiju juga sadar akan satu hal. Dibalik segala ketidak jelasan yang ada pada diri Sasuke, dia masih tidak mengerti seperti apa monster sesungguhnya yang tersembunyi di paras rupawan pemuda itu.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note :** Ada review yang menanyakan kenapa kepalanya Reiju masih utuh, tidak terpotong. Padahal di chapter 1 ditunjukan bahwa Sasuke menebasnya.

Oke, aku jawab di sini. Sasuke memang menebasnya, tapi dia hanya menggunakan sisi tumpul pedang kayunya. Itulah alasan kepala Reiju masih utuh. Lalu, kenapa Reiju tidak menanyakan itu ke Sasuke? jawabannya simpel, Reiju itu seorang kesatria. Dia mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang (meskipun dia tidak mahir dalam menggunakannya), jadi saat dia sadar bahwa ternyata tidak ada luka gores di kepalanya, dan hanya ada luka hasil pukulan benda tumpul. Reiju seketika pasti sadar bahwa dia hanya diserang menggunakan sisi tumpul dari pedang kayu Sasuke. yap, kurang lebih seperti itu

Kemudian seiza, seiza adalah tradisi duduk di lantai saat acara-acara formal di Jepang. Yah, aku sedikit bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya, kalian yang sering menonton anime pasti paham dengan posisi duduk seiza, 'kan? Sedangkan ojigi itu posisi membungkuk untuk memberi salam, penghormatan, meminta maaf, dan sebagainya. Karena Sasuke berasal dari Wano, maka aku buat Sasuke memahami tradisi di Jepang.

Arc ini adalah arc terakhir yang menceritakan saga di North Blue. Setelah arc ini berakhir, nanti akan pindah ke grand line, dan fokus utama Sasuke adalah mengantarkan surat yang ia pungut di chapter 1.

Sasuke terkesan aneh? Labil? Memang sengaja aku bikin gitu kok. Lalu, sasuke mudah terbawa emosi? Bukannya di animenya juga gitu? Meskipun tenang, Sasuke mudah marah jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang emosional baginya. Di fictku juga seperti itu, dia akan marah jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang menurutnya berharga.

Lalu, ada alasan khusus aku membuat terkesan aneh seperti itu. bisa dibilang, di sini aku membuat Sasuke itu kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya, alias sedikit tidak waras. Tentu saja ada penyebabnya kenapa aku bikin seperti itu, dan nanti akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Yap, itu saja ulasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	5. Chapter 4

"Bukankah para Pemerintah Dunia itu hanya seperti sekumpulan orang-orang idiot? Mereka justru melindungi negeri yang sudah damai seperti ini, namun malah ikut memperkeruh suasana di negeri lain yang telah diambang kehancuran,"

Menampilkan seringai tipis yang Sasuke miliki, dan sorot mata yang mampu menumbuhkan perasaan ngeri pada siapapun yang tidak disukainya, Sasuke mengatakan dengan penuh rasa amarah di dalam dirinya.

"Karena itulah, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit membuat kekacauan di sini, lalu mencuri salah satu kapal bangsawan yang ada di sana itu, Reiju?"

Reiju menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Baginya, Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini, mengingatkannya dengan Sasuke yang pertama kali ia temui. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah mampu membuatnya mengingat kembali betapa mengerikannya teror yang dibawa oleh seorang samurai dengan pedang kayu yang bernama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ... benar-benar gila,"

Reiju ingat, masih banyak misteri yang belum ia ketahui tentang Sasuke. Di saat yang sama pula, Reiju juga sadar akan satu hal. Dibalik segala ketidak jelasan yang ada pada diri Sasuke, dia masih tidak mengerti seperti apa monster sesungguhnya yang tersembunyi di paras rupawan pemuda itu.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakan buah seperti itu. Pedang yang termasuk ke jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak akan mampu membeli sesuatu seperti itu. Berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki, dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, ia berusaha menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang

Chapter 4 : Pergerakan Kelompok Sasuke- _san_ , dan Amarah Sang Wakil Admiral.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Sial, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa maksudnya dengan membuat sedikit kekacauan di sini? Apa dia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya? Serius, akan aku pastikan untuk membedah isi kepalanya bila ini semua telah selesai,"

Reiju, gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda yang kini ditutupi dengan jubah bertudung yang ia pakai, benar-benar merutuki ide bodoh yang entah datang dari mana sehingga satu-satunya rekan seperjalanan yang ia miliki mengusulkan untuk melakukan aksi gila yang bahkan tidak pernah hinggap di otak cerdasnya.

Membuat kekacauan di negeri yang mendapat perlindungan khusus dari pemerintah dunia, dan mencuri salah satu kapal mewah yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan negeri ini merupakan mimpi buruk yang dimiliki oleh Reiju.

Sejak awal mereka melabuhkan perahu nelayan yang membawa serta Sasuke, dan Reiju dari pulau Papuan menuju pulau Izglude, hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Reiju adalah menghindari masalah. Tapi Reiju salah, Sasuke adalah orang yang bahkan lebih gila dari yang dulu pernah ia lihat saat samurai itu dengan mudahnya membantai hampir seluruh pasukan pemberontaknya dulu.

"Huh, selain itu, bisa-bisanya aku juga setuju dengan ide tidak rasional semacam itu," dengan rasa lelah yang bersarang dalam hatinya, Reiju mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan dengan harapan rasa lelah itu bisa sedikit berkurang.

Pangkalan Angkatan Laut terletak di sebelah Utara pesisir pulau Izglude. Di sana berjejer bangunan-bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai tempat para marinir melakukan kegiatan mereka. Di antara bangunan-bangunan tersebut, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan besar yang Reiju yakini di dalamnya terdapat ruang kerja seorang marinir dengan pangkat wakil admiral yang memimpin Angkatan Laut di kerajaan Pronteina.

Pangkalan Angkatan Laut terletak sedikit terpisah dengan pemukiman padat penduduk. Di antara pangkalan Angkatan Laut, dan pemukiman penduduk, terdapat hutan kecil yang memisahkan keduanya. Di hutan itu pula, seorang Vinsmoke Reiju terlihat beraksi menyelinap diam-diam di antara rimbunnya pepohonan yang ada di sana.

Bersembunyi di sekitar pepohonan yang mengelilingi pangkalan Angkatan Laut, Reiju berusaha mengintai target yang akan mereka eksekusi dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Gelapnya malam akibat sang rembulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan-awan, membuat gadis dengan alis keriting yang terbentuk secara alami itu dengan leluasa mengamati keadaan para Angkatan Laut.

Demi mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin, gadis itu harus rela berpindah-pindah posisi dari satu tempat, menuju ke tempat lain, agar menemukan titik paling menguntungkan yang bisa membuatnya menyusup ke dalam sana.

Dengan ketidak ikut sertaan Sasuke dengannya dalam tugas mencari informasi di pangkalan Angkatan Laut, membuat gadis merah muda itu terasa lebih leluasa dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Pasalnya, jika Sasuke berada di sini saat ini, Reiju sedikit khawatir jika tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendapat ide gila lainnya.

Namun, di sisi lain, Reiju juga merasa penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan saat ini.

"Semoga dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi,"

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke, kau ... benar-benar gila,"

Merasa mendapat respon yang tidak seperti keinginannya dari Reiju, pemuda dengan rambut bergaya pantat bebek itu memandangi Reiju dengan tatapan bingung.

Aura mengerikan yang sempat terpancar dari tubuhnya, seringai tipis yang sempat terlihat, dan sorot mata tajam yang mengintimidasi dari Sasuke telah hilang sepenuhnya. Semuanya tergantikan dengan sosok Sasuke yang biasa dilihat sehari-harinya, Sasuke yang berwajah tembok, dan mata yang serat dengan perasaan tidak peduli dari sang empunya.

Reiju merasa sedikit lega karena pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini telah kembali menjadi pria yang dilihatnya sehari-hari.

"Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, dulu aku juga pernah mendapat sebutan seperti itu, kau tahu?" tetap dengan muka datarnya, Sasuke mencoba memberi pembenaran atas pendapat Reiju barusan.

Namun, tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya memegangi pelipisnya, sambil sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja. Intinya, aku menolak ide tidak masuk akal darimu itu, Sasuke,"

Mendengar penolakan tegas dari Reiju, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. Kemudian, pria itu membalas.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bagi tugas mulai dari sini,"

' _Bagi tugas? Tunggu, apa dia mengabaikan usulanku?_ ' ucap Reiju dalam hati sambil merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak setuju?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah-olah ia mengerti dengan perkataan Reiju.

"Hn, kau benar. Kita harus menentukan langkah konkrit yang akan kita lakukan ke depannya, dan juga menentukan kapal yang akan kita curi nantinya,"

' _Si sialan ini benar-benar mengabaikanku?_ ' perasaan dongkol yang ada pada diri Reiju semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, apa aku perlu berteriak tepat di telingamu, Sasuke sialan?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kita akan mulai mencari informasi, dan melakukan persiapan di sini selama tiga hari,"

Reiju yang merasa diabaikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa emosinya. Gadis itu menarik dengan kasar kerah _yukata_ yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. tatapan penuh kemarahan jelas sekali terlihat di pupil mata Reiju. Sebuah urat kemarahan juga nampak jelas di pelipis gadis cantik itu.

"Sa ... su ... ke ... berhentilah mengabaikanku, sialan,"

Sasuke yang membiarkan kerah _yukata_ -nya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Reiju, hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Pada awalnya, Sasuke hanya ingin sedikit bercanda dengan Reiju karena dia tahu bahwa gadis itu sempat merasa tertekan akibat aura intimidasi yang sedikit ia keluarkan tadi. Sasuke sangat mengerti, bahwa kondisi mental Reiju belum sepenuhnya pulih akibat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Oleh karena itu, saat melihat Reiju menunjukan wajah tertekannya beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah atas kondisi yang dialami oleh satu-satunya rekan seperjalanannya. Dengan alasan itu juga, Sasuke merasa ingin sedikit bercanda dengan Reiju agar gadis itu mampu melupakan perasaan takutnya.

' _Kurasa, aku sudah sedikit berlebihan dalam menjahilinya,_ ' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku, oke?"

Tidak begitu saja Reiju mempercayai, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah _yukata_ Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap menatap sepasang netra milik Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang masih terisi penuh rasa kekesalan. Masih menatap sengit mata sang samurai, seakan-akan gadis itu ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sangat tidak suka diabaikan seperti yang baru saja ia terima. Bukan hanya itu saja, gadis itu ingin bahwa sang samurai mengerti bahwa rencananya itu terlalu berisiko untuk mereka berdua.

"Selain alasanku tadi, aku juga masih punya alasan lain lagi. Aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi tolong lepaskan aku, Reiju,"

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang pada intinya menginginkan Reiju untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat sang empunya surai merah muda itu melunakan pikirannya, dan menuruti teman seperjalanannya. Tidak, gadis itu tidak luluh dengan permohonan Sasuke, dia hanya merasa perlu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Sesaat setelah kerah _yukata_ -nya dilepaskan, Sasuke terlebih dahulu membetulkan kembali kerah _yukata_ -nya yang sedikit lusuh. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan kecilnya, dia menatap lurus ke arah mata Reiju, lalu mulai menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang Sasuke hadapi.

Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci, apa yang telah ia rencanakan mulai dari pulau Papuan, hingga berlabuh ke kerajaan Pronteina. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlewat, dan tidak ada pula satu kata yang terbuang percuma. Penjelasan runtut yang sangat mudah dipahami oleh siapapun, apalagi bagi orang yang mempunyai otak cerdas seperti Reiju.

Namun, setelah menerima penjelasan dari Sasuke, tidak lantas membuat Reiju menjadi berubah pikiran begitu saja. Dia tertunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, sudut alisnya tertekuk sehingga membuat lipatan siku-siku di sana.

"Biar aku luruskan terlebih dulu, oke?" ucap Reiju. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengatakan.

"Jadi, kau mengaku pada para pimpinan Angkatan Laut melalui _den den_ _mushi_ milik salah satu perwira yang dikirim ke pulau Papuan, bahwa kau adalah dalang dibalik kegagalan pemberontakan di sana, benar?"

Tanya Reiju untuk memastikan. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanpa sepatah katapun sebagai bentuk jawabannya.

"Lalu, kau berencana untuk membuat kekacauan di pulau yang akan kau singgahi setelah pergi dari pulau Papuan, agar mereka benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian dari tambang emas di pulau Papuan, dan membuat perhatian mereka benar-benar tertuju padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas penjelasan dari Reiju.

"Memangnya, kau bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian mereka? Bahkan jika kau mengacau di sana-sini, belum tentu mereka akan benar-benar menaruh perhatiannya padamu. Maksudku, memangnya kau ini siapa?"

Reiju masih tidak habis pikir dengan langkah tergesa-gesa yang diambil Sasuke. Dia memang mengapresiasi niat Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang berharga yang Sasuke miliki di sana. Namun, akan sangat merepotkan bagi mereka berdua jika setiap singgah di suatu pulau, mereka harus membuat kekacauan di sana.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu," akhirnya, sambil menghela napas, Sasuke membuka suara setelah sekian menit diam sambil mendengar celotehan Reiju.

"Kurasa, memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk meyakinkanmu,"

Bagi Sasuke, Reiju adalah seorang perempuan dengan pendirian yang sangat lurus. Hal itu bisa dilihat saat dia dengan keras kepalanya memohon kepadanya untuk tidak memulangkannya kembali ke keluarga Vinsmoke dengan dalih ingin menemukan adiknya yang telah lama kabur. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke sudah mengira bahwa Reiju akan menolak usulannya.

Meskipun Reiju bisa menoleran beberapa hal, tapi untuk beberapa hal pula dia akan bertindak dengan tegas, kecuali dengan alasan yang sangat rasional. Atas dasar tersebut, Sasuke berniat memberi tahu sebagian kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan sejak ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kampung halamannya sendiri, negeri Wano.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah alasan yang membuatku yakin bahwa mereka akan menaruh perhatian kepadaku,"

Reiju menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Sebuah alasan?" cicit Reiju dengan pelan.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Tidak lama kemudian, dia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Hn, aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku adalah salah satu samurai yang dijuluki sebagai ... empat raja langit Sekigahara,"

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Masih dalam kondisi, dan tempat yang sama, Reiju berusaha terus mencari info sebanyak mungkin yang ia mampu. Hawa keberadaan yang terus ia tekan hingga seminimal mungkin membuat tidak seorang pun mampu menyadari bahwa terdapat seorang perempuan bernama Vinsmoke Reiju yang mengintai markas mereka. Persembunyian yang dilakukan oleh Reiju juga diuntungkan dengan hembusan angin yang berasal dari laut sana, yang membuat aura keberadaan milik Reiju semakin tersamarkan.

"Empat raja langit Sekigahara, ya? Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke berbohong, atau tidak. Tapi, jika mengingat saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, rasanya memang sangat masuk akal,"

Perang Sekigahara, sebuah pertempuran besar yang terjadi di negeri para samurai. Perang besar antara para pemberontak melawan rezim pemerintahan setempat. Sebuah perang yang bahkan turut menyeret nama besar seorang _Yonkou_ , Kaidou.

Sebagai seorang putri kerajaan, sekaligus pemimpin pasukan hantu, Germa 66, tentu saja membuat Reiju mengikuti seluruh perkembangan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Bahkan, dia juga turut mendengar berita tentang perang di tanah Wano tersebut.

Sepanjang sepengetahuan Reiju, empat raja langit Sekigahara adalah julukan yang disematkan kepada para samurai hebat yang menjadi poros kekuatan utama bagi para pasukan pemberontak di sana. Julukan tersebut disematkan semata-mata bukan hanya karena kekuatan besar yang mereka emban, melainkan juga karena keberanian mereka dalam mengobarkan api pemberontakan atas ketidak adilan yang didapatkan oleh para masyarakat selama belasan tahun.

Sehingga para masyarakat di negeri Wano menganggap bahwa keempat samurai tersebut adalah harapan yang diturunkan oleh langit atas doa, dan air mata mereka semua yang selalu menetes hampir setiap malam.

"Yah, jika dipikirkan dengan baik, aku rasa masuk akal juga jika Pemerintah Dunia mengejar Sasuke setelah dia memberitahukan identitasnya,"

Empat raja langit Sekigahara, mereka memimpin peperangan melawan pasukan keshogunan negeri Wano, sekaligus para anak buah _Yonkou_ Kaidou selama kurang lebih 21 hari. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka mengalami kekalahan, tapi mampu bertahan sekaligus memberi kerugian yang besar pada kubu Wano, dan Kaidou adalah sebuah prestasi besar.

Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu secara pasti siapa saja samurai penyandang julukan empat raja langit tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu pula apakah mereka telah gugur dalam peperangan, atau berhasil meloloskan diri dari pengejaran rezim penguasa di Wano, serta seluruh anggota bajak laut hewan buas. Namun, jika Pemerintah Dunia mendapatkan setitik saja informasi mengenai mereka, itu akan menjadi angin segar bagi kubu Pemerintah Dunia.

Kekuatan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, pengalaman berperang yang sangat hebat, sekaligus tentu saja mereka memiliki banyak informasi tentang Kaidou. Tiga alasan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Pemerintah Dunia mengejar para keempat raja langit Sekigahara, dan berusaha merekrut mereka menjadi bagian dari kekuatan mereka.

Sebuah keuntungan yang sangat besar jika Pemerintah Dunia berhasil membujuk mereka untuk bergabung ke dalam satu kesatuan kekuatan yang mereka bangun untuk mengatasi para ancaman dari luar, khususnya para Yonkou, dan pasukan ekstremis yang ingin mengudeta mereka, pasukan Revolusioner.

Namun, itu juga akan menjadi sebuah malapetaka jika mereka menjadi musuh pemerintah dunia. Oleh karena itu, entah mereka masih hidup atau telah mati, keberadaan empat raja langit Sekigahara harus segera dipastikan.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat persembunyian,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Reiju pergi meninggalkan hutan tempatnya bersembunyi. Tanpa suara, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, bersamaan dengan gugurnya sebuah daun, seorang Vinsmoke Reiju pergi meninggalkan pangkalan Angkatan Laut dengan membawa beberapa informasi yang ia dapat.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Di waktu yang sama dengan saat Reiju meninggalkan pangkalan Angkatan Laut, namun berada di suatu sisi yang berbeda, terdapat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang sebagai pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Di sebuah sisi di salah satu tepian pulau Izglude, di sana berserakan puluhan tubuh yang tidak berdaya. Beberapa dari mereka telah sekarat, dan hampir meregang nyawa, namun tidak banyak pula yang jiwanya telah menghilang meninggalkan raga. Noda-noda hasil cipratan darah manusia tercetak jelas di beberapa sudut tempat tersebut. Puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan tulang tercecer di sana, tidak sedikit pula yang terlihat menancap di tubuh-tubuh manusia yang telah kehilangan gairahnya.

Di tengah-tengah puluhan tubuh yang berserakan di tanah, berdirilah seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh ramping beserta rambut putihnya. Orang itu mengenakan kemeja putih khas setelan para prajurit Angkatan Laut, beserta celana panjang berwarna hitam kasual. Dipunggungnya, berkibar dengan indahnya sebuah mantel yang menjadi penanda bahwa ia adalah salah seorang prajurit dengan posisi penting yang berada di kerajaan Pronteina.

"He- hebat sekali, mampu mengalahkan musuh sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit,"

"Ya, kau benar. Seperti yang diharapkan dari marinir dengan pangkat wakil admiral,"

"Kekuatan dari _hone-hone no mi_ benar-benar menakjubkan,"

Kira-kira seperti itulah tanggapan yang dilontarkan oleh para prajurit marinir yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan atasannya membantai para kriminal. Seorang wakil admiral yang memegang kendali penuh atas keamanan di kerajaan Pronteina, sukses meringkus puluhan bajak laut yang berusaha menyebrang ke Grand Line.

Kimimaro, itulah nama yang melekat pada manusia yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para kriminal. Kekuatan, ketenangan, wawasan, dan pengalaman, semua hal penting itu telah ia lahap tanpa sisa.

Tulang-tulang yang terlihat menancap di tubuh para kriminal itu, bukanlah tulang yang berasal dari mereka. Melainkan tulang yang dihasilkan dari dalam tubuh sang wakil admiral itu sendiri, Kimimaro.

Dengan kekuatan _hone-hone no mi_ , Kimimaro mampu memanipulasi bentuk tulang-tulangnya menjadi bentuk yang ia inginkan. Baik itu untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan, kedua hal itu mampu dieksekusi dengan sempurna oleh Kimimaro dengan kemampuan memanipulasi tulangnya.

Sang wakil admiral itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arah para bawahannya yang sedang menunggunya dengan tatapan bangga. Meskipun terdapat bau anyir yang berasal dari darah yang menempel pada kedua tangannya, Kimimaro tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di hadapan para anak buahnya, dia diam sejenak untuk menatap satu-persatu keberadaan para bawahannya.

"Apa kalian telah memeriksa kapal mereka?" Tanya Kimimaro kemudian.

"Ya, Kimimaro _-san_! Kami telah menahan kapal mereka, seluruh isi yang mereka bawa juga telah kami lakukan pengecekan,"

"Kalau begitu, segera bawa mereka, dan masukan ke penjara,"

"Siap!" ucap para bawahan dengan serentak sambil memasang badan tegap.

Saat pria berambut putih yang sedikit panjang itu mulai berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka, tiba-tiba ada sebuah interupsi dari bawahannya yang memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Mohon izin melapor, Kimimaro _-san_!"

Tatapan mata tajam yang ia arahkan ke anak buahnya, menjadi tanda bahwa ia mengijinkan anak buahnya tersebut untuk berbicara.

"Unit yang melakukan patroli di sekitar pelabuhan, memberitahu bahwa mereka menemukan sebuah perahu kecil yang berlabuh secara ilegal,"

Mata Kimimaro sedikit menyipit saat ia mendengar laporan dari bawahannya. Baginya, entah itu kapal berukuran besar, atau hanya sekedar perahu kecil sekalipun, selama mereka tidak memiliki izin untuk berlabuh, maka dia akan menindak perahu tersebut.

"Perahu itu ditemukan di sekitar bibir pantai yang berjarak sekitar tiga kilometer dari pelabuhan,"

"Bagaimana dengan isinya?"

"Tidak ditemukan apapun di sana kecuali sebuah alat untuk pengasapan ikan,"

"Lalu, ada informasi lain?"

"Ha'i, beberapa anggota yang berada di sana juga memergoki seorang pria dengan usia sekitar awal 20 tahunan. Dia memakai pakaian yang sedikit aneh, seperti sebuah mantel untuk kamar mandi. Selain itu, dia juga membawa sebuah pedang di pinggangnya,"

Alis tipis milik Kimimaro tertekuk seketika saat mendapati laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya. Sebuah perahu yang berlabuh secara ilegal, dan seorang pemuda yang membawa pedang, dan diindikasikan sebagai pemilik perahu tersebut. Dengan mengetahui dua fakta itu saja barusan, Kimimaro bisa menyimpulkan bahwa penghuni perahu itu adalah seorang yang patut dicurigai.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya?" tanya kembali Kimimaro.

Si anak buah yang memberi laporan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat merasakan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi, yang terpancar dari mata sang wakil admiral.

"Maafkan saya, Kimimaro _-san_. Karena hari telah gelap, wajah si pemilik perahu itu menjadi tidak terlihat dengan jelas,"

Menyusuri pemandangan di sekitarnya, Kimimaro merasa bahwa ia mampu memaklumi alasan bawahannya. Benar, hari yang gelap membuat pandangan mata manusia menjadi terbatas.

"Satu lagi, apa ada laporan tentang perkembangan kasus pencuri yang meresahkan itu?" tanya kembali Kimimaro kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari seluruh mulut anak buahnya, mereka hanya diam menyaksikan mata sang atasan yang semakin menajam. Keringat dingin yang mulai menetes melalui masing-masing pelipis mereka menjadi pertanda ketidak berdayaan para marinir Angkatan Laut yang berdiri di hadapan Kimimaro.

Satu minggu terakhir, kerajaan Pronteina diributkan dengan kasus pencurian makanan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin meresahkan. Meskipun nilai makanan yang dicuri tidak seberapa, namun desas-desus tidak berdasar mulai menyeruak di antara para penduduk. Salah satunya adalah gosip bahwa ada seorang warga yang melihat makhluk berwujud kucing dengan sayap yang mampu mencuri makanan dengan sangat cepat. Ada juga yang menganggap bahwa yang mencurinya adalah seorang malaikat karena melihat sayap putih di tengah malam. Ada juga yang menyaksikan kucing aneh yang mampu berjalan layaknya manusia.

Bagi Kimimaro, membiarkan gosip-gosip seperti itu terus mengudara di antara para penduduk kerajaan Pronteina akan membawa dampak buruk pada elektabilitas Angkatan Laut. Jika pencuri makanan tersebut tidak kunjung ditangkap, hal itu bisa mencederai nama keadilan yang selama ini diemban oleh Angkatan Laut.

"Baik itu si pencuri makanan, ataupun para pelaut yang berlabuh secara ilegal, cepat segera temukan mereka. Cari di seluruh sudut negeri ini, entah itu di dalam gorong-gorong, di rumah-rumah warga, atau bahkan di dalam istana sekalipun, aku tidak peduli,"

Suasana di sekeliling Kimimaro menjadi terasa berat, urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Di sepanjang karirnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa dipermainkan oleh pencuri makanan rendahan seperti sekarang ini.

"Segera temukan mereka, dan bawa para kriminal kelas teri itu di hadapanku secepatnya!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, perintah mutlak dari sang atasan telah mereka terima. Dengan ditandai dengan suasana malam yang terasa mencekam, perburuan besar-besaran terhadap para kriminal yang berada di Kerajaan Pronteina akhirnya dimulai.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Kembali lagi bersama saya dengan chapter 4 dari fict Wood Samurai. Aku sedikit mengubah summary-ku, semoga saja itu terlihat cocok.

Pertama-tama, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang pedan Sasuke. meskipun pedang kayu, tapi pedang itu juga mempunyai sisi yang dibuat tajam, meskipun tidak setajam pedang asli. Maksudku, jika terdapat sisi tumpul, itu berarti juga terdaapat sisi tajam, 'kan? Selain itu, alasan utama aku memberikan pedang kayu ke Sasuke, aku ingin menakankan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang master pedang sejati. Tidak peduli pedang macam apa yang ia gunakan, pedang itu akan menjadi senjata mengerikan jika digunakan oleh Sasuke. lihat saja Mihawk, dia awalnya bisa mengalahkan Zoro hanya dengan sebilah pisau. Itu berarti, bahkan pisau sekalipun bisa mengalahkan tiga pedang jika berada di tangan seorang master pedang.

Ah, alasan lain aku memberikan Sasuke pedang kayu adalah, karena ia miskin. Memangnya, uang dari mana yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli pedang asli? Jangankan membeli pedang, dia saja kesulitan untuk bisa makan sehari-hari.

Hone-hone no mi adalah buah paramecia yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk memanipulasi tulang-tulangnya sesuka hati. Yaps, teknik Kimimaro ini benar-benar murni aku ambil dari animenya.

Oke, aku di sini telah berulang kali membaca chap ini untuk mencari cara agar Reiju menyetujui ide gila Sasuke. tapi sayangnya, aku tidak menemukan cara agar Reiju mau menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menunjukan latar belakang Sasuke kepada Reiju. Lagipula, aku pikir ini masuk akal. Maksduku, seperti yang aku bilang, Reiju adalah wanita dengan pendirian yang lurus. Itu berarti aku harus membuat Reiju menaruh kepercayaan yang besar kepada Sasuke. dan cara paling efektif adalah saling bertukar rahasia pribadi. Apalagi, Sasuke juga sudah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Reiju. Yah, untuk saat ini Reiju hanya mengerti bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu dari empat raja langit, tapi dia tidak mengerti latar belakang Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Yap, itu saja ulasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	6. Chapter 5

Bagi Kimimaro, membiarkan gosip-gosip seperti itu terus mengudara di antara para penduduk kerajaan Pronteina akan membawa dampak buruk pada elektabilitas Angkatan Laut. Jika pencuri makanan tersebut tidak kunjung ditangkap, hal itu bisa mencederai nama keadilan yang selama ini diemban oleh Angkatan Laut.

"Baik itu si pencuri makanan, ataupun para pelaut yang berlabuh secara ilegal, cepat segera temukan mereka. Cari di seluruh sudut negeri ini, entah itu di dalam gorong-gorong, di rumah-rumah warga, atau bahkan di dalam istana sekalipun, aku tidak peduli,"

Suasana di sekeliling Kimimaro menjadi terasa berat, urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Di sepanjang karirnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa dipermainkan oleh pencuri makanan rendahan seperti sekarang ini.

"Segera temukan mereka, dan bawa para kriminal kelas teri itu di hadapanku secepatnya!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, perintah mutlak dari sang atasan telah mereka terima. Dengan ditandai dengan suasana malam yang terasa mencekam, perburuan besar-besaran terhadap para kriminal yang berada di Kerajaan Pronteina akhirnya dimulai.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakan buah seperti itu. Pedang yang termasuk ke jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak akan mampu membeli sesuatu seperti itu. Berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki, dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, ia berusaha menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang.

Chapter 5 : Kucing Malaikat

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Pada sebuah gedung yang menjulang cukup tinggi, dan besar, dengan gaya arsitektur khas abad pertengahan, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya nampak seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti biasa. Kedua matanya dengan jeli memeriksa tiap-tiap dokumen yang sedang terpajang manis di atas meja kerjanya. Kimimaro, sebagai seorang wakil admiral, dia tidak hanya dituntut untuk mempunyai kemampuan tempur yang memumpuni, namun juga harus memiliki kapasitas sebagai seorang pemimpin yang mampu bekerja dengan baik di balik meja.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Ketika telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu yang tidak terlalu keras, pria itu sedikit melirik ke arah sumber suara. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari sang empunya ruangan, sosok pelaku yang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut langsung membuka pintu beberapa detik setelah ia mengetuk pintu, dan bergegas berjalan ke arah Kimimaro.

"Ada perlu apa, Juugo?" tanya Kimimaro pada salah satu perwira Angkatan Laut bernama Juugo yang menghampirinya.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan laporan peninjauan kapal-kapal layak pakai yang anda minta," balas sang perwira sambil menyodorkan sebuah stopmap yang di dalamnya berisi banyak dokumen.

Kimimaro menerima stopmap itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang mata sipit milik sang wakil admiral itu membaca satu persatu kata yang tersaji di dalam kertas dalam bentuk laporan yang ia terima. Berbagai macam sketsa kapal, dan rincian kondisi tiap-tiap bagiannya tercetak dengan rapi di sana sehingga membuat Kimimaro dengan mudah memahami kondisi dari kapal-kapal yang tersedia.

"Kimimaro- _san_ , bisa saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Juugo.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sang wakil admiral. Pria itu hanya bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia terima. Namun, bagi seorang Juugo yang telah paham dengan sifat dari atasannya itu, ia mampu menerjemahkan gumaman yang baru saja ia terima dari atasannya.

"Sebenarnya ini telah mengganggu kami sejak kemarin. Jika saya boleh tahu, apa alasan anda hingga anda sangat ngotot ingin mengungsikan para anggota kerajaan di negeri kecil itu?"

Mendengar kegelisahan dari bawahannya itu, seketika membuat seorang Kimimaro menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Otaknya masih mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya, dan memilah-milah jawaban terbaik yang akan ia ucapkan. Seluruh kertas laporan yang semula memenuhi kedua tangannya, kini berpindah tempat ke atas meja kerjanya berkumpul bersama dengan laporan-laporan yang lain. Punggung tegap itu kini ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi demi mendapat perasaan nyaman setelah menghadapi berbagai pekerjaan selama seharian penuh ini.

Tatapannya tidak setajam sebelumnya, bahkan cenderung jauh lebih tenang dari beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia membantai seluruh anggota bajak laut yang berusaha menyeberang ke _Grand_ _Line_ melalui _Reverse_ _Mountain_.

"Kau ingat insiden yang terjadi di pulau Papuan beberapa hari yang lalu, Juugo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang balik dilemparkan dari sang atasan, membuat si perwira Angkatan Laut itu mau tidak mau memutar kembali memorinya. Mengingat beberapa kejadian penting, dan berbagai peristiwa mengejutkan yang terjadi dalam seminggu terakhir. Hingga akhirnya, Juugo menyadari sesuatu.

"Maksud anda adalah kegagalan para pemberontak dalam mengudeta pemerintahan di sana?"

"Begitulah."

"Ya, itu memang sulit dipercaya. Bahkan setelah mendapat bantuan dari pasukan Angkatan Laut, dan tentara bayaran milik Germa 66, mereka masih tidak mampu menggulingkan pemerintah di sana."

Kimimaro hanya bersedekap dada sambil mendengarkan perkataan dari Juugo. Meskipun memalukan, tapi itu semua adalah fakta yang harus mereka terima saat ini. namun, bukan kekalahan itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Kimimaro hingga ia ingin mengungsikan para anggota keluarga kerajaan Pronteina secepatnya.

"Aku mendapat informasi ini dari markas pusat. Orang yang menjadi penyebab gagalnya pemberontakan di sana hanyalah satu orang."

Mata milik Juugo membola seketika saat mendengar penuturan dari Kimimaro. Baginya, menghentikan pasukan hantu milik Germa 66 seorang diri saja sudah terdengar seperti sebuah tindakan yang mustahil, apalagi sampai menggagalkan ambisi pemberontakan yang didukung penuh oleh Pemerintah Dunia, dan mendapatkan bala bantuan dari perwira Angkatan Laut beserta kerajaan Germa.

"Orang yang mengalahkan hampir seluruh pasukan pemberontak itu mengaku sebagai salah satu dari empat raja langit Sekigahara."

"Empat raja langit ... Sekigahara?" cicit Juugo. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal, "tunggu Kimimaro- _san_! Jangan bilang jika empat raja langit Sekigahara yang anda maksud itu adalah mereka yang pernah menantang _Yonkou_ Kaidou di Dunia Baru itu, 'kan?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang mendapat julukan seperti itu selain mereka?" Kimimaro menghela nafas sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "sejujurnya, aku berharap info yang kudapat ini hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tapi, jika itu memang salah satu dari mereka, kita benar-benar menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius."

Juugo terdiam mendengar ucapan dari atasannya. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna informasi mengejutkan yang baru saja ia terima. Sang perwira itu juga berusaha mencari korelasi antara informasi mengejutkan tersebut, dengan alasan yang mendasari seorang Kimimaro untuk mengungsikan para anggota kerajaan.

Merasa tidak mempunyai titik temu atas dua subjek yang berbeda itu, akhirnya Juugo memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut ke Kimimaro.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan anggota kerajaan?"

Kimimaro menatap lelah kedua mata Juugo, dia tidak habis pikir jika bawahan yang menjabat sebagai kapten itu tidak menangkap maksudnya.

"Kemungkinan besar, saat ini orang itu pasti telah keluar dari pulau Papuan. Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuannya secara pasti, tapi Grand Line adalah tujuan bagi orang-orang kuat seperti dirinya. Apalagi, dia sendiri juga berasal dari sana."

Kimimaro diam sejenak, memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Setelah merasa menemukan susunan kalimat yang tepat, pria itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jika dihitung perjalanan dari Pulau Papuan hingga pulau Izglude, seharusnya samurai berbahaya itu sudah sampai di sini. Jika ia ingin pergi ke Grand Line, sudah pasti dia akan singgah terlebih dulu di kerajaan ini."

"Dengan kata lain, anda ingin menjauhkan para anggota Kerajaan dari orang itu?"

"Tepat sekali," ucap Kimimaro dengan tenang sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Meskipun begitu, penjelasan dari Kimimaro barusan masih belum memuaskan hasrat penasaran di dalam diri Juugo.

"Tapi Kimimaro- _san_ , dengan mengungsikan para anggota keluarga kerajaan, apa itu berarti anda ingin mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran terhadap orang itu, lalu menangkapnya di sini?"

"Tidak, bahkan jika itu hanya salah satu dari empat raja langit, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan menantang orang seperti mereka. Selain itu, kita tidak tahu secara pasti seperti apa kekuatannya. Yang kita tahu hanyalah orang itu pasti sangatlah berbahaya. Aku pun sadar diri, bahwa aku bukanlah tandingan orang seperti itu. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya hanya ingin meminimalisir kemungkinan buruk yang ada."

Juugo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa atasannya, seorang Kimimaro yang terkenal tanpa ampun itu akan berkata demikian, dan berniat membiarkan begitu saja seorang pelanggar hukum masuk ke Grand Line dengan sangat mudahnya. Namun, Juugo juga sadar akan risiko yang ditakutkan oleh Kimimaro. Pilihan yang diberikan oleh sang wakil admiral itu memang merupakan opsi paling realistis yang mereka miliki saat ini.

"Namun, jika ternyata orang itu membuat kekacauan di sini. Maka aku akan membunuhnya," tatapan tajam kembali Kimimaro perlihatkan saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Dengan mendengar deklarasi dari atasannya, membuat Juugo sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Memang, seperti inilah Kimimaro yang selama ini ia kenal.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Berhenti!"

"Ayo, cepat kejar dia!"

"Jangan biarkan makhluk itu lolos!"

Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terucap oleh sekumpulan pasukan Angkatan Laut, beserta pasukan polisi keamanan kerajaan Pronteina yang tengah berlari dengan wajah tegang yang terpampang jelas di antara mereka. Tatapan mata yang menajam itu mereka arahkan kepada sebuah objek makhluk hidup yang kini berada di depan mereka.

Di malam bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar dengan sempurna, nampak aksi kejar-kejaran antara para pasukan keamanan yang selalu siap siaga untuk menjaga stabilitas negeri ini. Mereka, para Angkatan Laut dan jajarannya itu, tengah sibuk mengejar suatu objek yang seminggu terakhir ini sering mencuri makanan para warga, hingga membuat keresahan di antara para penduduk sipil kerajaan Pronteina.

Deru nafas mereka kian memburu, baik itu para Angkatan Laut, maupun objek yang mereka kejar, kedua belah pihak telah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Karena dikejar oleh banyak orang, hal itu tentu saja membuat objek itu menjadi sangat frustasi.

Objek kecil yang mulanya berlari kencang nan lincah itu kini terlihat mulai mengeluarkan sayap melalui punggungnya. Sebuah sayap kecil yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang juga mungil, sayap kecil tersebut mempunyai bulu berwarna putih bersih yang sangat indah. Dalam beberapa detik, para Angkatan Laut yang sedang mengejarnya merasa tertegun sejenak saat melihat sayap yang dikeluarkan oleh objek yang mereka kejar.

Meskipun mereka telah mendengar berbagai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa si pencuri makanan terlihat mempunyai sayap yang bagaikan sebuah sayap malaikat, namun ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka melihatnya secara langsung menggunakan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala mereka untuk menghilangkan berbagai pikiran kagum yang bersarang di dalamnya, mereka menambah kecepatan lari dengan tujuan agar tidak tertinggal jauh dari makhluk aneh yang mulai terbang itu.

 _Dooorr!_

Sebuah suara desingan peluru yang memekikan telinga terdengar di tengah malam yang sunyi. Pelaku penembakan tersebut adalah seorang prajurit angkatan laut yang sedang berlari di atas atap rumah penduduk, sesekali dia akan meloncat saat dia telah sampai pada ujung atap.

Beruntung timah panas itu gagal menembus bagian tubuhnya, dan hanya beberapa inci saja melewati kepalanya. Objek yang hampir saja terkena tembakan itu kontan kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan jatuh tersungkur di atas jalanan paving yang sangat keras.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri akibat benturan pada tubuhnya, dia kontan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sebuah gang gelap yang tepat berada di dekatnya. Memanfaatkan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, dan suasana gang yang sangat gelap karena tidak terpapar sinar dari sang rembulan, objek tersebut berharap agar dia mampu lolos dari kejaran orang-orang yang sangat ingin menangkapnya.

Namun nahas, alih-alih berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka, justru yang ia dapat adalah jalur pelariannya berhasil ditutup oleh para pengejarnya. Sebelum objek tersebut berhasil bersembunyi di kegelapan gang yang ia masuki, muncul secara tiba-tiba seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut yang melompat turun dari atap rumah warga. Berselang beberapa detik, muncul juga prajurit-prajurit lain dengan cara yang sama seperti prajurit pertama.

Tidak ingin berakhir dengan konyol, objek tersebut segera berbalik untuk keluar dari gang secepat yang ia bisa. Kaki kecilnya serasa terpaku di tanah tempat ia berpijak saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata para pengejar yang sebelumnya telah tertinggal di belakang kini sudah berada di dalam gang yang sama dengan dirinya.

Menatap ke arah langit, di sana juga telah bersiap para penembak jitu yang sedang berdiri di atap, berjaga-jaga jika seandainya sang target berniat untuk terbang kembali. Moncong senapan yang menjadi jalur keluar dari peluru itu mereka arahkan tepat ke tubuh mungil yang dimiliki oleh objek tersebut.

Putus asa, itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Air matanya mulai mengalir ketika menyaksikan seringaian keji yang ditunjukan oleh mereka. Deru nafas, dan detak jantung yang semakin berpacu menambah kepanikan yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan.

Dalam batinnya, objek kecil itu merutuki dirinya ketika ia memutuskan memakan buah aneh di pinggiran tebing pulau Izglude pada minggu lalu. Dia yakin, hari-hari sialnya dimulai setelah ia memakan buah tersebut. Diawali dengan sayap yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggungnya, sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari matanya ketika melihat di kegelapan, hingga mampu berjalan menggunakan dua kaki, dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa manusia. Segala keanehan yang ia alami, kini justru berujung pada situasi yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu takut, kucing kecil. Jika kau menjadi anak baik, kami akan memperlakukanmu secara baik juga," ucap salah seorang Angkatan Laut,

"Bo- bohong! Kalian pasti membunuhku, 'kan? Aku melihat orang dengan pakaian seperti kalian yang melakukan hal itu!" Sambil menahan air matanya yang terus keluar, dia membalas ucapan Angkatan Laut itu dengan sedikit berteriak,

"Woah, kalian lihat barusan? Anak kucing ini benar-benar bisa berbicara. Jika kita menjualnya di pelelangan, kita pasti jadi kaya raya."

Gelak tawa menggema dari mulut-mulut para Angkatan Laut saat mendengar ide dari salah satu rekan mereka. Merasakan niat jahat dari orang-orang itu, membuat nyali dari objek yang diketahui ternyata seekor anak kucing itu menjadi ciut seketika.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, setiap orang akan berpikiran demikian jika melihat seekor anak kucing yang mampu berjalan menggunakan dua kaki, berbicara dengan bahasa manusia, dan bahkan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap dengan bulu putih yang sangat indah. Sebuah anomali yang mampu mendulang banyak uang jika dimanfaatkan dengan benar.

"To- tolong lepaskan a- aku. Aku ha- hanya ingin mencari makan."

"Apa kau bilang? Melepaskan ladang uang sepertimu? Jangan bercanda, dasar kucing bodoh!"

Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan penuh penekanan, dan nada yang tinggi. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia menendang tubuh anak kucing itu dengan keras hingga tubuh mungil itu menabrak sebuah dinding. Rintihan kesakitan dari mulut kucing kecil itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka, ekspresi penuh tekanan pun nampak terlihat jelas di wajah anak kucing tersebut. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satupun dari para Angkatan Laut itu yang merasa iba dengan rintihan-rintihan yang mereka dengar.

"Nah, jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu selama kau menuruti perintah kami. Kau juga akan mendapat makanan yang cukup. Jadi, ayo ikut kami, dan hasilkan banyak uang untuk kami," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai tubuh dari anak kucing yang sedang terbaring lemah itu.

 _Klontang!_

Sebuah suara ditimbulkan dari suatu benda yang terdengar seperti terbentur ke tanah akibat adanya gaya tarik dari gravitasi bumi.

Kegiatan salah seorang Angkatan Laut yang ingin mengambil paksa anak kucing itu terhenti. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju ke asal suara tersebut terdengar, tidak terkecuali bagi si anak kucing. Mereka semua menatap penasaran terhadap sumber suara yang telah menginterupsi aktivitas yang tengah berlangsung.

Dari sumber suara itu, terlihat sebuah botol kaca kosong yang berukuran sedang, dan berwarna hijau. Botol tersebut menggelinding ke arah gerombolan prajurit Angkatan Laut yang sedang mengelilingi seekor anak kucing. Rasa penasaran semakin menggerayangi pikiran mereka ketika melihat sebuah botol yang menggelinding pelan, hingga berhenti tepat setelah menyentuh kaki salah seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut.

Merasa cukup dengan memperhatikan botol, kini atensi mereka beralih ke arah sumber tempat botol itu berasal. Gelap, hanya satu kata itu yang timbul di pikiran mereka ketika menghadap ke tempat itu. Sebuah sisi yang tidak terjamah oleh sinar sang rembulan, sisi gelap yang membuat siapapun akan dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Bahkan, secara tidak sadar, seluruh makhluk hidup yang berkumpul di dalam gang itu menautkan kedua alis mereka, kedua tangan mereka mengepal erat tanpa mampu mereka kontrol. Sebuah perasaan was-was menancap kuat di hati mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka menegang seketika saat merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis dari balik gelapnya gang tersebut. Meskipun hanya sebuah hawa keberadaan yang tipis, entah kenapa mereka merasakan perasaan tertekan yang timbul tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Secara perlahan, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan pelan keluar dari kegelapan. Suara ketukan dari langkah kaki yang beralaskan sandal kayu yang terdengar di telinga mereka, semakin menambah perasaan terintimidasi di dalam diri mereka.

Seiring langkahnya yang berjalan keluar dari kegelapan, semakin terlihat jelas pula sosok pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang menggunakan _yukata_ berwarna biru _navy_ , serta _obi_ hitam yang mengikat erat _yukata_ -nya. Ah, di pinggang kanan pemuda tersebut juga terselip sebuah pedang model _katana_ yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap salah satu anggota Angkatan Laut.

Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan berada di sini saat sedang mencari botol bekas."

Sasuke tidak sedang berbohong dengan ucapannya. Faktanya adalah, saat ini dia memang sedang menenteng sekarung botol bekas di punggungnya. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan botol bekas sebanyak itu. Yang pasti, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini justru terlihat aneh, dan mencurigakan.

"Tunggu, bukankah dia orang yang memakai mantel untuk mandi, yang menepikan perahu kecil secara ilegal itu?" salah seorang dari mereka nampak sadar dengan identitas Sasuke. Meskipun orang itu tidak tahu siapa Sasuke, setidaknya orang itu mengerti bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang masuk dalam kategori seorang pelanggar hukum di negeri ini karena menepikan perahunya secara ilegal.

"Mantel mandi?" gumam Sasuke lirih sambil melihat pakaiannya, "Salah! Ini _yukata_ , dasar bodoh! Apa orang tolol seperti kalian tidak pernah melihat pakaian seperti ini, huh?"

Harga dirinya seketika jatuh tatkala Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia dianggap sebagai orang aneh yang berkeliaran kemana-mana memakai mantel mandi. Jika dipikirkan menggunakan kepala jernih, sesungguhnya bukan salah para Angkatan Laut itu jika mereka salah paham dengan pakaian Sasuke.

Memang, sekilas _yukata_ memiliki bentuk yang hampir mirip dengan mantel mandi. Apalagi, _yukata_ adalah salah satu pakaian tradisional dari negeri Wano, negeri yang menutup diri dari dunia luar. Meskipun beberapa barang asli dari negeri itu yang sudah terkenal hingga manca negara, seperti pedang _katana_ misalnya, namun masih banyak juga barang-barang yang terlihat asing bagi orang luar.

Sasuke menghela napas merutuki kebodohannya karena merasa terpancing emosi ketika ada yang merendahkan pakaian dari tanah airnya. Sesaat setelah menata kembali perasaannya, sang samurai dengan pedang kayu itu melangkahkan sepasang kakinya ke depan. Dalam sunyi, hanya dengan mendengar suara langkah kaki dari sang samurai tersebut telah mampu menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman pada benak masing-masing orang yang sedang mengerumuni anak kucing.

"Berhenti di sana! K- kami tidak akan segan jika kau mendekat lebih dari itu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Mengabaikan peringatan keras yang ia dengar, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Langkah demi langkah yang pemuda itu ciptakan, turut semakin memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan segerombolan prajurit Angkatan Laut. Udara dingin yang terasa semakin dingin, membuat tengkuk mereka semua terasa semakin berat.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini, botol-botol bekas ini juga cukup berat, tahu tidak? Jadi, kalian bisa mengabaikanku."

Tidak ada yang membalas keluhan Sasuke, meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka semua mengabaikan pemuda itu atau semacamnya. Justru sebaliknya, para prajurit Angkatan Laut yang telah terlatih itu semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap sesosok pemuda yang kini telah sampai tepat di hadapan mereka.

Keringat dingin terlihat mulai keluar, dan membanjiri wajah mereka. Sebagian dari mereka berusaha menelan air liur dengan susah payah sambil berharap bahwa itu mampu untuk mengurangi kegelisahan yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Namun, semuanya hanya sia-sia ketika perasaan tidak nyaman itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Sasuke yang telah sampai tepat di depan mereka.

Mengeratkan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang karung berisi botol, pria itu terus berjalan memasuki kerumunan para Angkatan Laut dalam diam. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk memegang gagang pedang kayu yang terselip di pinggang kirinya. Melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai menyentuh senjatanya, membuat para Angkatan Laut juga mulai mengangkat senjata mereka.

Setidaknya, itulah yang mereka rencanakan. Namun faktanya, mereka tidak mampu bereaksi apa-apa, tubuh mereka kaku, antara pikiran dan anggota tubuh mereka tidak mempunyai sinkronasi yang benar. Oleh karena itu, mereka hanya mampu memandangi Sasuke yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka.

Sambil melewati kerumunan para prajurit-prajurit itu, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang cukup lirih, namun bisa di dengar oleh siapapun yang berada di sana.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap anak kucing itu."

Mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang memandanginya, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kanan yang terlihat sedang menggenggam gagang pedang yang masih terselip manis di pinggang kirinya

"Tapi, jika kalian ingin mendapat banyak uang dengan menjualnya ... kenapa tidak kalian jual saja diri kalian sendiri yang tidak berguna itu?"

dalam kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, kalimat itu keluar dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya itu pula, dia telah selesai melewati, dan keluar dari kerumunan mereka.

 _Zzraaaasshh!_

Seluruh pasang mata di sana terbelalak, merasa tersentak saat tiba-tiba darah mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Pada dada mereka, terdapat sebuah sayatan lebar yang melintang di sana. Bahkan, mereka yang berdiri di atap hingga jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Seluruh tubuh jatuh lemas ke tanah, darah segar menggenang di antara tubuh-tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu.

Anak kucing itu, satu-satunya yang tidak menerima luka tebasan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Dari pandangan matanya, pria yang membawa sekarung botol itu tidak melakukan apapun. Orang itu hanya berjalan pelan melewati mereka dengan langkah yang pelan. Meskipun tangan kanannya terlihat memegang gagang pedang kayu di pinggang kirinya, namun anak kucing itu sangat yakin bahwa orang itu tidak mengayunkan pedangnya sama sekali. Tidak, bahkan anak kucing itu berani bertaruh nyawa bahwa dia bahkan tidak melihat orang itu menarik pedang kayu dari pinggangnya.

Namun, ada satu perbedaan yang jelas pada pedang kayu yang Sasuke bawa. Jika sebelum melewati sekumpulan orang-orang itu, pedang kayunya masih bersih. Sedangkan setelah melewatinya, pedang kayu yang Sasuke bawa terdapat noda darah yang menetes dengan lembut ke tanah.

Dia, anak kucing itu, terus memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang menyelamatkan barusan. Laki-laki itu, Sasuke, dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh sepasang dari arah belakang, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke tempat anak kucing itu berada.

"A- apa kau seorang pa- pahlawan?" tanya anak kucing itu sambil tergagap.

Sasuke menengadah menatap langit malam, pikirannya masih membayangkan pertanyaan dari seekor anak kucing yang benar-benar mampu berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

' _Benar juga. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, aku mungkin terlihat seperti pahlawan. Tapi, jika dilihat dari keributan yang akan aku ciptakan ... mungkin akan lebih tepat jika aku disebut ...'_ seperti itu lah isi pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih mencari kata yang tepat untuk melengkapinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah seorang penjahat," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada sebuah kebohongan di dalam pernyataan Sasuke.

Meskipun mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi dari sang anak kucing, namun anehnya anak kucing itu tidak merasakan ancaman yang berasal dari pemuda yang telah membantai sekelompok Angkatan Laut itu. Justru sebaliknya, kucing itu memandang dengan penuh kekaguman ke arah Sasuke.

Merasa sedikit risih akibat dipandangi seperti itu terlalu lama, akhirnya membuat seorang Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Namaku Sasuke, mau ikut denganku?"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note** : saya kembali dengan chapter 5 dari fict ini. oke, langsung saja.

Setting waktu di chapter ini masih di hari yang sama dengan Reiju yang memata-matai markas Angkatan Laut. lebih tepatnya, seperti yang ditulis di atas, setting waktu di sini adalah beberapa jam setelah Kimimaro menghabisi para bajak laut, atau dengan kata lain, beberapa jam setelah ending dari chapter 4.

untuk objek anak kucing, yap dia adalah Happy. saya ucapkan selamat untuk Lovita yang berhasil menebak tentang si pencuri makanan di cahpter 4. bagaimana bisa seekor kucing mempunyai sayap? nanti akan saya bahas di chap selanjutnya.

sebelum cerita ini masuk terlalu jauh, aku ingatkan terlebih dulu bahwa di anggota-anggota Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang kalian bayangkan. bukan taka, bukan juga akatsuki. selain happy, nanti rencanaku ada juga satu orang karakter yang aku ambil dari anime lain. so, jangan terlalu berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mendapat kru yang badass atau semacamnya.

Yap, itu saja ulasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	7. Chapter 6

"A- apa kau seorang pa- pahlawan?" tanya anak kucing itu sambil tergagap.

Sasuke menengadah menatap langit malam, pikirannya masih membayangkan pertanyaan dari seekor anak kucing yang benar-benar mampu berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

' _Benar juga. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, aku mungkin terlihat seperti pahlawan. Tapi, jika dilihat dari keributan yang akan aku ciptakan ... mungkin akan lebih tepat jika aku disebut ...'_ seperti itu lah isi pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih mencari kata yang tepat untuk melengkapinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah seorang penjahat," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada sebuah kebohongan di dalam pernyataan Sasuke.

Meskipun mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi dari sang anak kucing, namun anehnya anak kucing itu tidak merasakan ancaman yang berasal dari pemuda yang telah membantai sekelompok Angkatan Laut itu. Justru sebaliknya, kucing itu memandang dengan penuh kekaguman ke arah Sasuke.

Merasa sedikit risih akibat dipandangi seperti itu terlalu lama, akhirnya membuat seorang Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Namaku Sasuke, mau ikut denganku?"

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakan buah seperti itu. Pedang yang termasuk ke jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak akan mampu membeli sesuatu seperti itu. Berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, ia berusaha menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang.

Chapter 6 : Pastikan Kau Tidak Memberi Nama Aneh yang Memalukan.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Jadi ... Sasuke- _san_ , apa maksudnya ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang Vinsmoke Reiju merasa tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang Sasuke. Lagi, Reiju menatap bingung dengan barang bawaan Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak begitu kaget saat melihat Sasuke datang dengan membawa sekarung penuh berisi botol kaca. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja, gadis itu sudah paham dengan fungsi-fungsi botol kaca yang Sasuke bawa.

Reiju mendesah pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya saat melihat seekor anak kucing dengan bulu lembut berwarna biru, yang saat ini sedang bertengger manis di atas kepala Sasuke.

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka berpisah untuk melakukan persiapan, kini mereka berdua kembali ke tempat persembunyian semula, yakni ruangan kosong di puncak menara katedral.

Pergi tanpa membawa apapun selain pedang kayu, dan datang dengan barang bawaan beserta anak kucing yang entah dipungutnya dari mana. Sungguh, perilaku Sasuke acap kali membuat kepalanya terasa pening

" _Hn_ , aku berniat membuat bom _molotov_ , kau tahu?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Tidak ... tidak, aku mengerti yang bagian itu. Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, apa-apaan dengan anak kucing yang ada di kepalamu?"

Balas Reiju sambil menunjuk anak kucing yang tengah asyik bermalas-malasan di atas kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan objek yang menjadi bahan perdebatan itu justru melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Reiju sebagai balasan.

Merasa mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang Reiju maksud, Sasuke mengambil anak kucing itu dan berkata, "Ah, aku tadi melihatnya dikejar-kejar sekelompok Angkatan Laut. Jadi, aku menolongnya, lalu memungutnya."

"Menolong dan memungutnya? Sasuke, kau tahu kalau membawa anak kucing hanya akan memperlambat kita, kan?"

Merasa enggan untuk memegangi anak kucing itu terlalu lama, Sasuke kembali meletakkannya ke tempatnya semula, di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Reiju? Dari kecil, aku selalu ingin mempunyai setidaknya seekor hewan peliharaan. _Yah_ , dulu aku memang sempat mempunyai kumbang badak, _sih_. Hanya saja, itu rasanya tidak seperti aku benar-benar mempunyai hewan peliharaan yang bisa aku ajak bermain," Jelas Sasuke untuk menanggapi Reiju.

' _Kumbang badak? Dulu kau pasti seorang anak yang nakal,'_ batin Reiju dalam hati.

"Bukan itu yang aku bicarakan, Sasuke."

Melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seakan meminta persetujuan darinya, lantas membuat pertahanan diri Reiju menjadi sedikit goyah. Meskipun Sasuke masih mempertahankan muka datarnya, tapi sorot mata yang ditunjukkannya mampu dibaca dengan baik oleh anak sulung dari keluarga Vinsmoke itu.

Sejujurnya, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Reiju melihat Sasuke menampilkan sorot mata demikian. Astaga, jika dia sudah bersikap seperti itu, akan terlihat seperti orang kejam bila dia terus menentang keinginan Sasuke.

Sebelum Reiju mampu mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Sasuke telah terlebih dulu memotongnya dengan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Selain itu, aku yakin anak kucing ini tidak akan merepotkan kita atau semacamnya."

Sebelah alis milik Reiju terangkat ketika mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang penuh kepercayaan diri tentang anak kucing tersebut. Namun, ia juga tidak memedulikannya. Tanpa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat percaya diri seperti itu, dia sudah terlebih dulu ingin menyetujui keinginan Sasuke.

' _Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah pemimpinnya, kan?'_ seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Reiju.

" _Yah_ , jika kau sangat yakin dengan itu, apa boleh buat?" balas Reiju yang membuat mata Sasuke tampak berbinar-binar. Tentu saja, pria itu masih tetap mempertahankan tampang datarnya meskipun dia sedang merasa bergembira.

"Tapi, kau harus memberinya nama. Maksudku, akan sangat aneh jika kita hanya memanggilnya 'anak kucing' terus-terusan, kan?" lanjut Reiju.

Sang samurai lantas mencubit dagunya setelah mendengar usulan dari Reiju. Wajahnya yang menunduk ke bawah seakan-akan membuat kesan bahwa dia sedang berpikir serius untuk memberi nama peliharaan barunya.

Sedangkan untuk anak kucing yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan, ia justru hanya menonton perdebatan kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu dengan tatapan ceria.

"Kau ada saran?"

"Tidak, dia kucingmu. Kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya."

' _Benar kata Reiju, dia akan menjadi sobatku yang berharga. Jadi, aku sendirilah yang harus memberikannya nama,'_ batin Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat serius.

' _ada banyak nama yang sangat keren yang bisa kupikirkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mampu memilih salah satu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, anak kucing ini adalah laki-laki, kan? Sebagai kucing, dia juga pasti suka buang kotoran sembarangan,'_ ucap sang samurai dalam hati yang masih berjuang dalam pemberian sebuah nama.

Reiju, gadis itu masih senantiasa menunggu nama yang akan muncul dari mulut Sasuke. Meski pada awalnya dia merasa tidak tertarik dengan nama untuk anak kucing itu, namun mendadak pikiran itu berubah setelah gadis itu mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Selain menjadi doa untuk seseorang, nama juga bisa mencerminkan sifat orang yang memberinya nama. Jika arti dari nama itu terkesan religius, maka orang yang memberinya nama bisa dibilang memiliki sifat yang juga religius. Jika nama yang diberikan mempunyai arti yang terkesan ambisius, maka si pemberi nama pun bersifat demikian. Nah Sasuke, nama seperti apa yang akan kau berikan? Manusia seperti apa kau ini sebenarnya? Kau ini adalah orang yang baik ... atau jahat?'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran-pikiran yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di dalam otak gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah memutuskan nama yang cocok untuknya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang antusias.

Reiju yang mendengar deklarasi Sasuke menjadi semakin penasaran dengan nama yang akan ia berikan.

Mengambil kembali anak kucing yang terlihat mengantuk di kepalanya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sang anak kucing yang ditatap pun menatap kembali Sasuke dengan mata besar yang ia miliki.

"Namamu adalah ... " Sasuke menjeda sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Namamu adalah ... Jugemu Jugemu Unko Nageki Ototoi no Konohamaru-chan no pantsu Konohamaru no Jinsei Balmung Fezalion Issac Schneider Sanbun no Ichi no Junjou no Kanjou no Nokotta Sanbun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Ki ni Naru Kanjou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitte Iru you de no o-Boku wa Shitte Iru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazunoko Koedame Medaka ... Kono Medaka wa Sakki to Chigau Yatsu Dakara Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raayu Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepe Oata ga Yoroshii you de Kore nitte Oshimai Bichigusomaru."

Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah ia menyebutkan nama yang menurutnya cocok untuk anak kucing yang dipungutnya. Namun, kondisi berbeda terlihat jelas untuk si anak kucing, keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak mengalir di pelipisnya. Begitu pula dengan Reiju, mulut gadis itu menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan nama yang baru saja ia dengar.

' _Lupakan tentang orang baik atau orang jahat, dia hanyalah idiot luar biasa yang menyebalkan,'_ ya, ekspektasi awal Reiju tentang gambaran sifat seorang Sasuke benar-benar dijungkir balikkan untuk saat ini.

"Panjang, itu terlalu panjang, bodoh! Mana ada nama yang seperti itu? Lagipula, ada apa dengan Konohamaru- _chan_ _no_ _pantsu_? Kau apakan celana dalam anak kecil itu? Dan juga, siapa itu Balmung Fezalion dan Issac Schneider? Yang bisa aku ingat hanya bagian si Jugemu Jugemu yang suka buang kotoran sembarangan, dasar _Bakasuke_!"

Setelah berhari-hari mereka bersama dalam perjalanan, baru pertama ini Sasuke melihat seorang Reiju berteriak marah seperti itu. Ini jelas sangat berbeda dari biasa ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Bagi Sasuke, Reiju yang saat ini adalah pemandangan baru.

"Ada banyak nama yang terdengar keren yang muncul di kepalaku, kau tahu? Karena aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu, aku putuskan untuk memasukkan saja semua nama yang aku pikirkan," respon Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Wajah datar itu seakan memantik kekesalan Reiju yang telah meluap-luap.

"Apanya yang keren? Apa menurutmu 'Jugemu Jugemu yang suka buang kotoran sembarangan' itu terdengar keren? Aku yakin, kau hanya asal memasukkan nama itu tanpa memikirkan artinya, kan?" Reiju kemudian melihat ekspresi si anak kucing, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Lihat anak kucing itu, dia bahkan sudah hampir menangis saat mendengar nama itu, kau tahu?"

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya bagian mana dari nama Jugemu Jugemu Unko Nageki ... Bichigusomaru yang terdengar aneh?" protes balik Sasuke.

' _Semuanya! Dan lihat, dia sendiri bahkan tidak menyebut secara lengkap nama yang telah ia berikan,'_ batin Reiju dengan lelahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napasnya, dia mengambil anak kucing yang ada pada gendongan Sasuke tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari sang samurai. Reiju menatap lekat-lekat anak kucing yang kini ia pegang, memperhatikan setiap inci dari bagian tubuhnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bulu-bulunya benar-benar terasa sangat lembut dan nyaman untuk ukuran seekor kucing jalanan

"mulai sekarang, namamu adalah ... Happy. Kau akan menjadi kucing yang bahagia, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana?"

Senyum manis merekah di wajah cantik Reiju, kedua kelopaknya yang menutup menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Sebuah ekspresi elegan khas seorang bangsawan terpampang jelas pada diri Reiju. Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika melihat itu, pemandangan tersebut mengingatkannya kembali ketika mereka berdua pertama kali memutuskan untuk berlayar bersama.

" _Aye, sir_!" ucap Happy dengan cengiran lebar, dan nada yang ceria.

Kelopak mata Reiju mendadak membesar ketika mendengar Happy, seekor anak kucing yang saat ini berada di kedua tangannya mampu berbicara. Sebagai seorang manusia, tentu saja ia merasa kaget ketika melihat seekor anak kucing mampu berbicara menggunakan bahasa manusia. Gadis bangsawan itu lantas melihat ke arah Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan pada orang yang telah memungut Happy.

"Hn, kau bisa tanya langsung padanya nanti," ucap Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari pandangan Reiju.

"Baiklah."

Seperti kata Sasuke, Reiju bisa bertanya langsung pada Happy tentang penyebab kucing itu bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia. Namun, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk saat ini. Prioritas utama mereka adalah mencuri sebuah kapal, lalu kabur dari negeri ini dengan selamat.

"Dengar Sasuke, kurasa kita harus mengubah rencana."

"Apa?" respon cepat Sasuke.

Mengabaikan tuntutan penjelasan yang tersirat di mata Sasuke, Reiju kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisa kita kabur hari ini?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat tatkala dia mendengar permintaan Reiju yang menurutnya di luar dugaan. Menurutnya, Reiju adalah orang yang sistematis dan logis. Jika gadis itu membuat permintaan yang seperti itu, pasti dia telah membuat banyak pertimbangan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengutarakannya pada Sasuke.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu, Reiju?"

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Kembali lagi ke hutan yang mengelilingi komplek pangkalan Angkatan Laut. Namun situasi saat ini sangat berbeda dengan ketika Reiju memata-matai kegiatan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kali ini, Reiju datang bukan dengan niat untuk mengintai, namun datang dengan tujuan untuk mencuri kapal mereka.

Umumnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini ia akan mengenakan _raid_ _suit_ -nya untuk menunjang kemampuan bertarungnya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak memakai armor andalannya itu, ia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai putri sulung bangsawan Vinsmoke terungkap.

Lagipula, Reiju masih percaya diri dengan kemampuan bertarungnya. Ia mempunyai fisik yang yang sangat kuat dan kemampuan bela diri yang sangat terlatih. Jadi, meskipun tanpa bantuan armor, ia yakin bisa mengatasi ini dengan kekuatan murninya.

Selain itu, Reiju tidak sendirian untuk saat ini. Happy ada bersamanya untuk membantu operasi pencurian kapal mereka. Meski tidak tahu apa yang bisa Happy lakukan, setidaknya Reiju mempunyai pilihan lebih banyak terhadap cara yang bisa ia gunakan. Apalagi, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Happy bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam kapal tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Dalam perjalanannya kemari, Happy banyak menceritakan segala keanehan yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari berbicara bahasa manusia, mengeluarkan sayap, hingga mengeluarkan cahaya terang dari matanya, semua itu ia jelaskan dengan detail ke Reiju.

Mendengar keterangan yang ia dengar, Reiju lantas menyimpulkan satu hal, Happy adalah kucing yang mengonsumsi buah iblis.

Di perpustakaan Vinsmoke, terdapat sebuah buku yang membahas berbagai jenis dan tipe buah iblis. Sebagai seorang petarung yang mempunyai otak cerdas, tentu saja seluruh informasi dari buku itu telah melekat kuat di otak Reiju.

Mencocokkan keterangan yang disampaikan oleh Happy dengan informasi yang ia peroleh dari buku, Reiju bisa mengetahui buah iblis macam apa yang dimakan Happy.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah buah iblis jenis _zoan mythical_ , _hito-hito no mi_ model _tenshi_. Buah iblis yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk memanipulasi cahaya seperti layaknya _pika-pika no_ _mi_ , juga buah iblis yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengeluarkan sayap seperti layaknya _tori-tori no mi_.

Entah bisa dibilang sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan jika ternyata buah iblis dimakan oleh seekor anak kucing yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara kerja kekuatannya. Malah, yang Happy lakukan justru mengeluarkan cahaya dari matanya untuk membantunya mencari makan di malam hari.

Hembusan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Reiju. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menolaknya, namun fakta bahwa Happy telah memakan buah iblis yang sangat hebat tetap tidak bisa terbantahkan.

" _Ne_ , Reiju. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Happy.

"Kita hanya akan menunggu Sasuke sampai ia memberikan sinyal."

"Sinyal?" Happy memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

Reiju yang melihat ekspresi imut dan bola mata besar dari kucing itu, ia berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak memeluknya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang perempuan normal yang suka melihat sesuatu yang imut.

Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan membuatnya menahan hasratnya tentang segala hal yang terlihat imut. Setelah sekarang menjadi seorang pelarian, Reiju bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Hanya saja, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Semacam tanda yang akan diberikan Sasuke untuk memberi tahu kita agar segera bergerak."

"Seperti apa tandanya?" tanya Happy kembali dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah ... tapi aku berharap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," balasnya dengan rasa khawatir yang jelas tersirat melalui setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang keluar setelah itu. Meskipun Happy ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat sorot mata serius dari Reiju yang nampak berusaha memikirkan sebuah strategi penyusupan.

Suara semilir angin dari gesekan dedaunan semakin terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, menemani sunyinya hutan yang melanda. Cahaya dari sang rembulan yang telah melayang tinggi di angkasa, membantu pengelihatan mereka dalam gelapnya malam.

Berbagai macam perasaan dirasakan oleh mereka berdua, khususnya Happy. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya mencuri kapal dan kabur dari negeri ini. Meski ia telah sering mencuri makanan, namun tentu saja mencuri kapal memberikan efek yang lebih besar daripada hanya sekedar mencuri makanan.

Kucing kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh angkasa hitam yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Memandangi langit malam dari negeri Pronteina. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi terakhir kali baginya bisa memandangi indahnya bintang-bintang dari negeri kaya raya di seluruh penjuru lautan North Blue ini.

Kegiatannya sedikit terusik tatkala ia mendapati ada sebuah semburat merah di arah Selatan mata angin. Happy tertegun dengan pemandangan itu, hingga ia akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

" _Ne_ , Reiju," panggil Happy.

"Hm?"

"Kastelnya terbakar," ucap Happy sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat semburat merah yang sempat mengusiknya tadi.

"Kastel terbakar?"

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Happy, sang bangsawan Vinsmoke itu terperanjat ketika menyadari bahwa kastel kerajaan benar-benar terbakar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tertegun setelah melihat pemandangan itu. Hingga akhirnya akal sehatnya mampu menguasai kembali dirinya, Reiju mulai sadar dengan kondisinya saat ini.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Halo, saya detang membawa chapter 6. yup yup.

Yang pertama ingin aku bahas adalah Jugemu Jugemu. Jugemu ini adalah humor lama yang sudah ada di Jepang. Humor ini tujuannya untuk menyusun kata yang membelit lidah, Jugemu ini sering sekali dimasukkan ke seni cerita humor model rakugo. Asal-usulnya sangat simpel, dulu ada sepasang suami-istri gitu, dia punya bayi yang baru lahir. karena bingung dengan namanya, akhirnya suami-istri itu memutuskan untuk memasukkan segala nama yang mempunyai makna yang bagus.

untuk versi asli dari kisah jugemu ini adalah "jugemu jugemu gokou no surikire kaijarisugyo no suigyoumatsu ..." atau apalah, kelanjutannya lupa aku.

Jika kalian pernah melihat anime servant x service, maka nama si Yamagami Lucy itu terinspirasi dari cerita humor jugemu jugemu ini. Jika kalian pernah menonton Gintama, sudah pasti kalian juga tidak asing dengan joke jugemu jugemu yang aku pakai ini.

Lalu untuk Happy, seperti yang kalian baca. dia adalah pemakan buah iblis zoan mistis hito-hito no mi model: malaikat. yah, semoga saja buah ini nanti tidak masuk cerita aslinya, karena bakal ribet jika ternyata Oda memakai buah ini.

Yap, itu saja ulasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	8. Chapter 7

Kucing kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh angkasa hitam yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Memandangi langit malam dari negeri Pronteina. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi terakhir kali baginya bisa memandangi indahnya bintang-bintang dari negeri kaya raya di seluruh penjuru lautan North Blue ini.

Kegiatannya sedikit terusik tatkala ia mendapati ada sebuah semburat merah di arah Selatan mata angin. Happy tertegun dengan pemandangan itu, hingga ia akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

" _Ne_ , Reiju," panggil Happy.

"Hm?"

"Istananya terbakar," ucap Happy sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat semburat merah yang sempat mengusiknya tadi.

"Istana terbakar?"

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Happy, sang bangsawan Vinsmoke itu terperanjat ketika menyadari bahwa kastel kerajaan benar-benar terbakar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tertegun setelah melihat pemandangan itu. Hingga akhirnya akal sehatnya mampu menguasai kembali dirinya, Reiju mulai sadar dengan kondisinya saat ini.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?

Chapter 7 : Resolusi Si Kucing.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 **Beberapa saat sebelum terbakarnya istana kerajaan.**

"pemandangan yang indah."

Hamparan rumah-rumah penduduk sipil dan berbagai fasilitas umum di malam hari menjadi panorama menyejukkan bagi seorang samurai muda bernama Sasuke.

Banyak hal yang bisa ia lihat sekaligus dari tempatnya duduk bersantai saat ini. Bahkan, pemandangan ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ketika ia masih bersembunyi di loteng puncak menara katedral.

Ia membiarkan rambutnya menari-menari bersama angin yang berhembus pelan. Berharap bahwa angin mampu membawa seluruh mimpi buruknya selama empat tahun belakangan ini.

" _Hn_ , aku bisa melihat kapal yang dimaksud Reiju dari sini."

Kapal yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah sebuah kapal yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Kapal tersebut mempunyai arsitektur yang unik dengan haluan kapal yang berbentuk kepala elang.

Kapal itu mempunyai ukuran tidak terlalu besar bila dibandingkan dengan kapal perang milik Angkatan Laut yang berjejer di sebelahnya. Hanya saja Sasuke yakin bahwa kapal itu mempunyai kualitas yang memumpuni.

Istana kerajaan Pronteina, sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah yang dibangun dengan kokoh di pusat kerajaan. Tempat itulah yang kini menjadi tempat Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya, kini ia sedang berada di puncak kubah tertinggi di istana negara tersebut.

Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah karung yang entah di dalamnya berisi apa. Di sisi luar karung tersebut bersandar sebuah pedang kayu yang selalu setia menemani Sasuke kemanapun.

Masih dengan posisi duduknya, Sasuke berkata dalam gelapnya malam.

"Berpikir bahwa aku akan mengacau di negeri yang sangat damai ini membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi, kalau mengingat bahwa negeri ini tidak mengirim satu pun bantuan logistik ke negeri yang sudah di ambang kehancuran seperti Papuan, juga membuatku merasa marah ..."

Menghela napasnya sejenak dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan.

" _Yah_ , terserah lah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat kekacauan, bahkan saat ini aku juga tidak berniat menyerang warga sipil. Lagipula, aku ini bukan orang baik atau semacamnya. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu."

Bersama hati yang telah mantap akan keputusannya, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil pedang kayunya. Ia menyelipkan kembali pedang kayunya ke tempat biasa ia menaruh pedang itu, yakni pinggang kirinya.

 _Yukata_ berwarna _blue_ _navy_ yang selalu ia pakai kini sedikit berkibar mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Bila tidak ada kain _obi_ berwarna hitam yang mengikat di pinggangnya, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa _yukata_ itu akan terbang terbawa angin.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam karung yang selama ini ia taruh di belakangnya. Itu adalah sebuah jeriken, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah jeriken dari dalam sana. Bau yang khas menyeruak bersamaan ketika jeriken itu Sasuke keluarkan dari dalam karung.

Dari baunya saja, sudah jelas bahwa jeriken itu berisi minyak tanah.

Sang samurai dengan pedang kayu itu menyebarkan seluruh minyak yang berada di dalam jeriken, lalu menyulut sebatang korek api dan membuangnya ke cairan minyak yang telah Sasuke tuangkan.

Bara api menyebar mengikuti aliran minyak. Hembusan angin yang kencang juga membuat api tersebut membesar dengan cepat.

Lonceng istana tanda bahaya berbunyi cukup keras. Banyak prajurit penjaga dan berbagai pegawai kerajaan yang panik tatkala melihat kubah istana mereka mulai dilalap si jago merah.

Tidak sampai di situ, kali ini Sasuke melompat ke kubah lain, tentu tidak lupa ia juga membawa karung lusuhnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, membakar kubah tersebut.

Terus melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya, lalu menumpahkan minyak dari dalam jeriken dan membakarnya. Tidak berbatas hanya pada minyak, Sasuke juga melemparkan bom _molotov_ ke segala penjuru dengan acak.

Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan aksi tersebut mau tidak mau dibuat terperangah olehnya. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama ada orang gila yang nekat terang-terangan menyerang istana kerajaan.

Tidak, bukan hanya aksi orang asing yang membakar istana yang membuat mereka terperangah. Masih ada hal lain yang membuat mereka berdecak tidak percaya, yakni cara pemuda tersebut bergerak di udara.

Seolah seperti sebuah lompatan biasa, tapi nyatanya Sasuke seakan sedang meluncur di udara. Samurai itu bergerak bebas di udara dengan menendang udara di sekitarnya.

"Cepat hentikan orang gila itu!"

"Ba- bagaimana dia bisa terbang seperti itu?"

Api yang sangat besar telah melahap hampir seluruh bagian istana. Hanya berbekal dengan beberapa jeriken, korek api, dan bom _molotov_ Sasuke telah mampu membuat geger seluruh istana- tidak, bahkan mungkin seluruh penjuru negeri!

"Mulai saat ini, kuserahkan pada kalian berdua. Semoga beruntung, Reiju dan Happy!"

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 **Flashback**

 _"Aku melihat banyak prajurit Angkatan Laut yang sedang menyiapkan kapal. Itu adalah kapal milik kerajaan, aku yakin mereka akan menggunakan kapal itu untuk berlayar sebentar lagi," ucap Reiju untuk memulai penjelasannya._

 _Tidak ada respon apapun dari lawan bicara Reiju. Baik Sasuke maupun Happy tidak membalas ucapan Reiju. Khusus untuk Happy, kucing itu justru terlihat sangat bingung dengan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang yang baru ditemuinya itu, dua orang yang mungkin mampu ia anggap sebagai teman._

 _Menyadari tidak ada reaksi apapun dari mereka berdua, Reiju kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya._

 _"Maksudku, bila mereka akan pergi berlayar, itu berarti sudah ada berbagai macam keperluan yang telah disiapkan di dalamnya."_

 _"Keperluan?" beo Sasuke yang masih belum menangkap maksud dari Reiju._

 _"Logistik, kau tahu? Kita tidak perlu risau tentang makanan dan obat-obatan lagi! bahkan aku cukup yakin mereka juga telah menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan medis lainnya."_

 _"Makanan?" kali ini Happy lah yang merasa tergelitik untuk bertanya. Minatnya seketika tergugah ketika ia mendengar kata makanan._

 _"Yap. Mereka mempunyai banyak kru, sedangkan kita hanya ada tiga orang- maksudku dua orang dan satu kucing. Setidaknya, dengan begitu kita punya stok makanan untuk satu bulan ke depan."_

 _Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Sejak kecil, ia telah hidup menjadi orang yang miskin, yang bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia mampu untuk makan esok hari._

 _Berpikir bahwa tidak perlu memikirkan soal makanan untuk pertama kalinya, sejujurnya membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya menjadi orang kaya?_

 _"Yosh, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kita akan membajak kapal itu!" titah Sasuke dengan penuh semangat._

 _"Aye, sir!" balas Happy yang melompat kegirangan sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya,_

 _Meskipun rencana Reiju telah diputuskan, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu tidak terlihat senang. Fakta bahwa dua teman seperjalanannya yang setuju hanya karena memikirkan soal makanan gratis, benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mengumpulkan banyak informasi selama ini menjadi terdengar sia-sia._

 _Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum indah merekah di bibir Reiju._

 _"Kalian berdua benar-benar mudah ditebak, ya?"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Pangkalan Angkatan Laut terlihat sangat sibuk, nampak banyak perwiranya yang sedang berlarian dengan wajah yang panik. Eskpresi pucat dan tegang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

Mereka semua berlari menuju ke satu tempat, tempat istana yang sedang dilanda kebakaran.

Istana kerajaan adalah tempat dengan penjagaan paling ketat di kerajaan. Bukan hanya dijaga oleh pasukan kerajaan, namun juga dijaga oleh para prajurit Angkatan Laut. Fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu membuat istana mengalami kebakaran hebat, tentu saja itu menjadi tamparan keras bagi institusi sekelas Angkatan Laut.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana tidak ada satu pun orang yang sadar dengan adanya penyusup di istana?"

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali makian yang keluar dari mulut sang Wakil Admiral Kimimaro setelah mengetahui kabar bahwa istana dalam keadaan darurat.

Setelah selesai memberi perintah kepada para bawahannya untuk pergi menuju ke istana dan meringkus si pelaku pembakaran, Kimimaro mengumpulkan beberapa bawahannya untuk mendengarkan rincian kejadiannya.

"Sialan! Katakan padaku, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya?"

"I- itu karena yang melakukannya ha- hanya sa- satu orang, Kimimaro _-san."_

"Apa? Maksudmu, insiden sebesar itu hanya dilakukan seorang diri?"

Tatapan mata Kimimaro yang tajam dan mengintimidasi seolah-olah memberi isyarat agar jangan main-main dalam memberi laporan.

"Ya, itu benar, Kimimaro- _san_. Selain itu ..."

Kali ini giliran Juugo yang memberi kesaksian kepada atasannya, namun ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir yang akan ia laporkan.

"Selain itu?"

"Selain itu ... orang tersebut mempunyai cara yang tidak lazim saat membakarnya," lanjut Juugo.

"Apa maksudmu, Juugo?" selidik sang wakil admiral.

"Dia terlihat seperti sedang terbang saat membakar istana."

Mata Kimimaro menyipit tatkala mendengar penjelasan Juugo, "terbang katamu?"

"Ya. Tidak sepenuhnya terbang, itu lebih mirip seperti dia sedang menendang udara."

Pelipisnya mengerut ketika mendengar penuturan dari Juugo.

' _Menendang udara? Apa yang dimaksud itu geppou? Ya, jelas sekali kalau itu adalah geppou!'_

Kali ini mau tidak mau membuat jantung seorang Kimimaro seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Info tentang pembakaran istana yang hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang saja sudah cukup membuatnya tertekan, lalu sekarang apa? Seseorang yang bahkan mampu menguasai salah satu teknik _rokushiki_?

"Kalian semua ikut aku pergi ke lokasi kejadian!" Tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, Kimimaro meninggalkan tempat awalnya dan diikuti oleh orang-orang yang sebelumnya menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Juugo, kau dan pasukanmu tetap berjaga di markas. Aku tidak tahu tujuan dan identitas orang itu, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," perintah Kimimaro sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Memberi hormat dan menjawab dengan penuh dedikasi, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Juugo untuk mengiringi atasannya pergi ke tempat musuh berada.

"Kalian dengar perintah Kimimaro- _san_? Perketat penjagaan di sekitar markas! Tidak ada jaminan kalau markas ini tidak akan diserang juga!"

Dengan tegas, Juugo memberi perintah pada prajurit-prajurit kelas bawah. Ia ingin menggantikan peran Kimimaro sebaik mungkin.

Di sisi lain pangkalan Angkatan Laut, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam hutan yang mengelilinginya, Reiju dan juga Happy melihat kepulan asap dan siluet merah yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sana. yang jelas, kebakaran istana itu pastilah sesuatu yang disengaja sehingga membuat para prajurit Angkatan Laut pergi ke sana dengan teburu-buru.

"Itu pasti sinyal dari Sasuke," ucap Reiju yang mampu memahami situasi.

Setelah melihat para Angkatan Laut keluar dari markasnya, Reiju memutuskan agar mereka berdua mencoba bersembunyi lebih dalam ke dalam hutan. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata secara langsung dengan mereka. Pasalnya, akan gawat bila mereka ketahuan sejak awal.

"Apa tidak masalah kita membiarkan Sasuke sendirian?" tanya Happy pelan.

Reiju mengerti kekhawatiran Happy. Bagi Happy, Sasuke adalah penyelamatnya, tentu saja siapa pun tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada penyelamatnya. Tapi, bagi Reiju yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengan kengerian seorang Sasuke, gadis itu merasa tidak masalah bila Sasuke bertindak ekstrem seperti sekarang.

"Tidak, Sasuke itu sangat kuat, _lho_. Bahkan orang terkuat di negeri ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sasuke," ucap Reiju dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Happy.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, Happy. Hanya berdiam diri di sini tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Kita juga harus melakukan tugas kita."

"U- _uhm_!"

Reiju tersenyum melihat reaksi Happy yang penuh samangat.

"Kita akan berpisah mulai dari sini, jadi-."

"Berpisah?" Happy terlebih dahulu memotong penjelasan Reiju yang bahkan belum ia selesaikan. Mendengar kata 'berpisah' sudah cukup untuk membuat Happy ketakutan.

"Tidak, kita akan kembali berkumpul bila semuanya telah selesai. Untuk itu, kita harus mengerjakan bagian-bagian dengan baik."

"Janji?" tanya Happy dengan sedikit Ragu. Kucing itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda sebuah janji yang ingin ia buat.

Reiju sedikit terdiam ketika akan membalas janji itu. Sejujurnya, ia terkadang masih memiliki keraguan dengan jalan yang telah ia ambil. Namun setelah memikirkan berulang kali, ia sadar dengan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, aku janji. Aku, Sasuke, dan dirimu ... kita bertiga akan selalu bersama." Balasnya sambil menempelkan kelingking kanannya ke tangan kecil yang Happy ulurkan.

Menyesal atau tidak, itu adalah sesuatu yang akan Reiju pikirkan nanti. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke merupakan sebuah takdir yang akan membawanya ke tempat adik laki-lakinya saat ini berada.

' _Setidaknya, itu adalah sesuatu yang kau janjikan padaku kan, Sasuke?'_ batin Reiju dalam hati.

Kembali dari lamunannya, Reiju menatap Happy lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik, Happy."

" _Aye, sir!_ "

"Kita akan memanfaatkan ukuran tubuhmu yang kecil untuk menyusup ke dalam kepal yang telah kita tentukan."

" _Aye, sir!_ "

"Lakukan secepat mungkin yang kau bisa dan jangan sampai ketahuan."

" _Aye, sir!_ "

"Kapal itu memakai tenaga turbin, jadi kau tidak perlu menurunkan layarnya. Cukup pergi ke tempat kemudi kapal, seharusnya di sana ada berbagai tombol yang digunakan untuk menyalakan mesin dan mengangkat jangkarnya."

"A- _aye, sir_!"

Melihat jawaban Happy yang mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, membuat Reiju menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang telah dilipat sedemikian rupa dari dalam tas kecil yang berada di punggung Happy.

Itu adalah tas pemberian Sasuke, ia memungut tas itu dari tempat sampah karena kualitasnya yang masih bagus, dan memberikannya pada Happy.

Reiju membuka kertas tersebut, dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Happy.

"Aku telah merangkum beberapa hal yang perlu kau lakukan nanti. Jadi, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang ini," jelas Reiju sambil menjelaskan beberapa poin yang ada di catatannya.

Happy membaca catatan singkat itu dengan cermat. Bahkan setelah selesai, ia akan mengulangi membaca dari awal dengan harapan tidak ada satu pun hal-hal penting yang ia lewatkan.

"Reiju," panggil Happy dengan pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis ini semua? Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyusup ke sana? Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar," keluh Happy.

Reiju mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian ia menjelaskan.

"Itu karena aku banyak membaca. Selain itu, keluargaku juga punya banyak kapal perang. Meskipun aku tidak begitu bisa cara mengemudikannya, tapi aku masih tahu beberapa hal tentang kapal. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir, bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau hanya kamu yang cocok dengan tugas ini."

Meskipun mendengar bahwa tugas ini adalah tugas yang cocok untuk dirinya, hal itu lantas tidak membuat Happy senang begitu saja.

"Ta- tapi, ba- bagaimana kalau aku hanya akan mengacau?"

"Mengacau sekali atau dua kali bukan masalah. Lagipula, kau tidak benar-benar sendirian, Sasuke dan aku akan segera menghampirimu bila terjadi sesuatu."

Reiju yang saat ini berjongkok dihadapan Happy masih berusaha dengan tenang untuk meyakinkan si anak kucing agar tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Di dalam tasmu sudah ada dua suar yang bisa kau gunakan. Suar pertama berwarna merah, gunakan itu bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Suar kedua berwarna hijau, gunakan itu bila kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Meskipun Reiju telah memberi tahu sebuah rencana antisipasi, namun Happy masih terlihat begitu khawatir akan banyak hal.

"Dengar, Happy. Kegagalan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, kegagalan juga bisa menempamu menjadi sosok yang lebih baik di masa depan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku sendiri juga merasa gagal dalam menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, dan aku sangat frustasi karenanya. Namun, rasa frustasiku itu yang telah meyakinkanku untuk pergi ke lautan, dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Selain itu, makhluk hidup tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian," tutur Reiju yang berusaha meyakinkan si anak kucing.

"Tidak bisa?" cicit Happy.

"Ya, tidak bisa. Ada banyak hal yang aku, dan bahkan Sasuke, tidak bisa lakukan. Karena itulah, kami saling bergantung sama lain dan menjaga satu sama lain. Lalu, Happy ... untuk saat ini kemi berdua butuh bantuanmu."

Mendengar penuturan tulus yang disampaikan oleh Reiju, membuat perasaan Happy semakin campur aduk. Ia hanyalah seekor anak kucing yang hanya tahu bagaimana mencuri makanan, tidak lebih. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari pengejaran beberapa pasukan Angkatan Laut.

Namun, bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya seekor anak kucing ini diserahi tugas utama untuk membajak sebuah kapal?

"A- aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku akan berusaha- tidak, aku akan membantu kalian berdua!" ucap Happy yang memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah tugas penuh risiko.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** yahallo! bertemu lagi denganku di fict wood samurai. yah, sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengupdate fict ini. karena itu aku ingin mengucapkan maaf pada kalian semua.

Yang pertama ingin aku bahas adalah perubahan istilah. ya, di chap sebelumnya aku bilang bahwa itu adalah kastil, dan untuk chap ini aku ubah menjadi istana. ini kesalahanku, seharusnya bangunan yang mengikuti gaya barat lebih cocok disebut istana daripada kastil. jika aku ada waktu luang, akan aku ganti penyebutan 'kastil' di chapter 6.

Lalu yang kedua adalah ... jeriken! aku tidak tahu apa kalian sudah tahu atau belum. Jeriken adalah wadah yang dibuat untuk menampung minyak tanah. oke, mungkin di beberapa daerah ada yang menyebutnya dengan jirigen, jerigen, atau semacamnya. tapi, aku sudah cek di kbbi, dan di sana kata yang benar adalah jeriken.

Yap, itu saja ulasan dariku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa langsung tulis saja di kolom review. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih ke para pembaca semua karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/fav cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk terus berbenah dalam penulisan cerita.


	9. Chapter 8

"Dengar, Happy. Kegagalan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, kegagalan juga bisa menempamu menjadi sosok yang lebih baik di masa depan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku sendiri juga merasa gagal dalam menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, dan aku sangat frustasi karenanya. Namun, rasa frustasiku itu yang telah meyakinkanku untuk pergi ke lautan, dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Selain itu, makhluk hidup tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian," tutur Reiju yang berusaha meyakinkan si anak kucing.

"Tidak bisa?" cicit Happy.

"Ya, tidak bisa. Ada banyak hal yang aku, dan bahkan Sasuke, tidak bisa lakukan. Karena itulah, kami saling bergantung sama lain dan menjaga satu sama lain. Lalu, Happy ... untuk saat ini kemi berdua butuh bantuanmu."

Mendengar penuturan tulus yang disampaikan oleh Reiju, membuat perasaan Happy semakin campur aduk. Ia hanyalah seekor anak kucing yang hanya tahu bagaimana mencuri makanan, tidak lebih. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari pengejaran beberapa pasukan Angkatan Laut.

Namun, bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya seekor anak kucing ini diserahi tugas utama untuk membajak sebuah kapal?

"A- aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku akan berusaha- tidak, aku akan membantu kalian berdua!" ucap Happy yang memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah tugas penuh risiko.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?

Chapter 8 : Meskipun Dia Seorang Samurai, Tapi Tetap Saja Dia Juga Manusia.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Reiju menatap kepergian Happy dengan pandangan khawatir. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengatakan kata-kata yang keren, namun bukan berarti bahwa hatinya tidak mengkhawatirkan kepergian Happy.

Walaupun baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Happy telah resmi bergabung dengan kelompok pelarian ini. Terlebih lagi, Reiju adalah orang yang memberikan nama pada Happy. Itu membuatnya seakan-akan ia memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab lebih terhadap Happy.

Jika dia masihlah seorang Reiju yang sama dengan Reiju di masa lalu, ia tak akan mempedulikan hal kecil seperti ini. Karena dulu, yang paling penting baginya adalah kesuksesan sebuah misi. Baik jumlah atau apa pun yang akan dikorbankan, dia tidak pernah peduli selama misi selesai dengan baik.

Namun sekarang berbeda, ini bukan sekedar misi. Sekarang, ia tidak lagi sendirian, karena ada seseorang yang rela berbagi nasib dengannya.

"Baik, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ucap Reiju pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Sasuke hanya menjelaskan rincian rencana yang harus dilakukan Happy. Samurai itu tidak memberi tahu apa pun soal tugas yang harus dilakukan Reiju. Ia hanya berkata bahwa Reiju bebas melakukan apa pun yang ia mau.

Karena itulah, saat ini Reiju menjadi merasa sedikit bingung tentang perannya sendiri.

' _Huh, aku yakin idiot itu tidak benar-benar memikirkan rencana ini secara matang.'_

Di kejauhan, Reiju melihat puluhan pasukan Angkatan Laut berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke pusat kerajaan. Tanpa berpikir keras, Reiju tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tentu saja, jawabannya adalah istana. Karena saat ini, tempat itulah yang menjadi pusat kekacauan di kerajaan.

Di depan para pasukan Angkatan Laut, Reiju mendapati seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai mantel putih yang bertuliskan 'Keadilan' di punggungnya. Reiju mengenalinya, dia adalah wakil admiral yang bertanggung jawab atas pulau ini, Kimimaro.

Ketika melihat rombongannya, ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Reiju. Tidak, itu bukan tentang Kimimaro yang membawa pasukannya ke istana untuk mengepung Sasuke atau semacamnya. Ia hanya merasa ada yang kurang dari pasukan itu.

' _Itu dia, si kapten tidak ikut. Berarti, dia masih ada di markasnya?'_ batin Reiju setelah menyadari ketidak hadiran seorang Juugo.

Dengan itu, Reiju kini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa perlu berpikir lebih lama, gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung saja melesat di antara rindangnya pepohonan.

Markas Angkatan Laut cabang kerajaan Pronteina, itulah tujuan seorang Vinsmoke Reiju selanjutnya.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 _Doorr!_

 _Doorr!_

 _Boomm!_

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang terdengar di istana kerajaan pada malam ini. Suara desingan dari peluru-peluru panas yang dimuntahkan oleh moncong senapan, dan suara-suara ledekan keras dari meriam menggema di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang tenang.

Tapi, meski begitu banyak proyektil-proyektil yang ditembakkan, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai targetnya. Tidak, itu bukan berarti bahwa si penembak adalah seorang amatiran. Justru sebaliknya, para penembak ini adalah orang-orang terlatih yang telah menggeluti bidang ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Masalah utamanya justru terletak pada target mereka, seorang samurai yang bahkan masih bisa santai-santai di atap istana meskipun hampir sebagian besar dari istana telah terbakar.

Sebanyak apa pun peluru-peluru itu ditembakkan, sebanyak itulah peluru-peluru tersebut juga ditangkis. Tidak jarang pula Sasuke melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain sehingga membuat para penembak tersebut menjadi kelabakan.

"Si- siapa s- sebenarnya orang itu?"

"A- a- apa ini sungguhan? Di- dia tidak hanya menghindari pelurunya, ta- tapi dia juga bisa menangkis semuanya."

"Bu- bukan hanya itu. Dia Bahkan bisa memukul pe- peluru meriam dengan mudah seolah-olah itu hanya bola biasa."

"Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini, maka justru serangan kitalah yang akan semakin merusak istana!"

Baik para prajurit Angkatan Laut maupun pasukan keamanan kerajaan Pronteina merasa tertekan ketika melihat ketidak normalan pengacau yang mereka hadapi. Sorot mata putus asa jelas terlihat di mata mereka. Meskipun musuh tidak menyerang, tapi jika terus seperti ini, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai mereka benar-benar hancur.

Di tengah keputus asaan yang melanda seluruh orang, tiba-tiba munculah puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan proyektil ke udara yang mengarah langsung tepat ke tempat Sasuke berada. Proyektil-proyektil tersebut berbentuk seperti dahan kayu yang memiliki ujung yang runcing dan berwarna putih.

"I- itu, kan?"

"Ti- tidak salah lagi!"

"Itu adalah teknik milik Kimimaro- _san_!"

Seperti itulah sorak-sorai kegembiraan para prajurit untuk menyambut pemimpin mereka yang telah datang.

Tidak begitu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menghindari serangan mendadak itu. Karena memang ia telah terlebih dahulu mengetahui bahwa akan ada serbuan tulang-tulang ke arahnya. Sehingga ia bisa menghindari dan melompat turun untuk menyambut sosok yang akan datang.

Dari belakang kerumunan, munculah seseorang yang berjalan pelan namun pasti. Di belakangnya, diikuti juga oleh prajurit-prajurit yang baru ia bawa dari markas.

Jubah kebesaran yang khas dimiliki oleh wakil laksamana itu berkibar seiring berhembusnya angin. Sepasang netra milik Kimimaro memandang tajam sosok yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya.

Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa meter memisahkan mereka, Kimimaro berkata.

"Siapa kau? Lalu, apa maumu?"

Sadar bahwa pertanyaan tersebut diarahkan kepada dirinya, Sasuke pun sedikit tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Mauku? Aku hanya ingin sebuah kapal."

"Kapal? Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Kimimaro yang masih belum menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menyediakan kapal untukku, lengkap dengan segala isinya. Ah, juga jangan lupa tambahkan makanan yang banyak."

Geram, itulah yang dirasakan Kimimaro saat ini. Setelah semua kekacauan yang orang itu buat, dan dia dengan entengnya meminta itu semua ke Kimimaro?

"Apa kau memerasku?" Tanya Kimimaro dengan nada berat.

"Memeras? Oh ayolah, jangan buat seolah aku ini orang jahat. Yah, aku memang bukan orang yang baik sih, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berbicara baik-baik padamu, kan? Lihat, aku tidak sepenuhnya jahat, kau tahu?"

Emosi Kimimaro semakin naik ke ubun-ubun ketika lawan bicaranya justru menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang main-main. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang wakil admiral serasa diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke.

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu, sialan!"

Kimimaro melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sasuke berdiri. Di masing-masing telapak tangannya, muncul sebuah tulang yang siap ia hujamkan ke kepala Sasuke dari depan.

Namun, Sasuke bukanlah orang sembarangan yang akan dengan mudahnya terkena serangan itu. Hanya dengan sedikit memutarkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, Sasuke telah mampu menghindari serangan dari Kimimaro.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Di waktu yang sama ketika Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, ia juga mengambil pedang kayu yang terselip di lilitan _obi_ , di pinggang kirinya. Sambil menarik pedang itu keluar, Sasuke juga memukulkan gagang pedang tersebut tepat ke ulu hati Kimimaro.

Serangan balasan yang tidak terduga dari Sasuke itu mengenainya dengan telak dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

Meskipun hanya sekedar pukulan kecil dari gerakan simpel yang Sasuke lakukan, pukulan semacam itu sudah mampu membuat seseorang syok, bahkan pingsan, jika dilakukan dengan benar.

Kimimaro sedikit mengerang karena serangan itu. Namun, ia sudah mampu kembali berdiri dengan tegak setelahnya.

Pandangan matanya semakin menajam, seakan-akan pandangan itu ingin menusuk targetnya.

Pedang model katana, dan pakaian aneh yang mirip seperti mantel mandi. Kimimaro yang telah banyak mengalami pengalaman dalam pertempuran, mulai sadar dengan dua fakta tersebut.

Meskipun itu masih belum cukup untuk membuktikannya, tapi jika ia menarik kembali berita yang ia dapat dari pulau Papuan, maka semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

"Samurai ... kau adalah seorang samurai, kan?" tanya Kimimaro.

Sasuke yang tidak menyangka identitasnya akan secepat ini terbongkar, merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Untuk dapat secepat ini mengenali kesatria dari negeri yang tertutup, pengetahuanmu luas juga ternyata, Alis Bulat- _san_."

"Jadi, kau memang samurai yang mengacau di pulau Papuan itu, ya?"

Sasuke diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kimimaro. Baginya, itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan penyataan. Untuk apa menanggapi jika orang itu sudah tahu, kan?

"Aku dari dulu selalu ingin bertemu dan bertarung dengan seorang samurai. Siapa sangka jika saat ini samurai yang pertama kali kutemui justru samurai yang keberadaannya sangat terkenal dengan julukan Empat Raja Langit Sekigahara. Tapi sayang ...,"

Sebelah alis dari Sasuke terangkat ketika mendengar nada Kimimaro yang sedikit kurang puas.

"... penampilan Empat Raja Langit Sekigahara yang terkenal itu ternyata tidak sesuai imajinasiku. Kukira, kau sama seperti para monster di Dunia Baru lainnya, tapi tidak kusangka kau hanyalah pemuda normal biasa."

Mendapat ujaran penghinaan dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Hei, jadi selama ini kalian menganggap kami ini monster? Sungguh tidak sopan. Kami ini manusia, kau tahu?"

Yah, seperti itulah Sasuke. Daripada tersinggung oleh orang-orang yang meremehkannya, dia lebih tersinggung dengan orang yang menganggap penampilannya seperti monster.

"Tutup omong kosongmu. _**Bones**_ _**riffle**_!"

Melalui telapak tangan Kimimaro, muncul ratusan tulang-tulang yang ditembakkan ke arah Sasuke.

Tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke pun menangkis semua tulang-tulang tajam itu dengan pedang kayunya. Kecepatan tangannya dalam menangkis serangan itu sangatlah luar biasa.

Jika berkaca dari sudut pandang orang lain, maka Sasuke sudah seperti memiliki lebih dari dua tangan sehingga mampu menangkis hujaman tulang-tulang yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan.

Merasa serangannya sia-sia, Kimimaro mengganti metode serangannya.

" _ **Bones**_ _**pin**_ _**roar**_!"

Kimimaro berteriak sambil menhembuskan napas dengan sangat kuat. Dari mulutnya, keluar tulang-tulang yang sangat tajam dan kecil. Tulang-tulang tersebut seukuran duri-duri ikan.

Sasuke merasa akan percuma jika menangkis serangan yang satu ini. Jumlah dan ukurannya sangat banyak, jauh lebih banyak dari serangan yang sebelumnya. Selain itu, ukurannya yang sangat kecil membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa menangkisnya bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Ia melesat sebelum jarum-jarum tulang itu mengenainya. Namun Kimimaro tidak melepaskannya begitu saja, dia terus menembaknya tidak peduli kemana Sasuke berlari.

Sedangkan para prajurit lain yang melihat, mereka hanya terbengong di suatu sudut yang cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan sambil melihat kedua orang itu bertarung.

' _Samurai adalah orang yang sangat ahli bertarung dalam jarak dekat, mereka juga mampu memotong benda meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh dari benda itu. Itu berarti, pilihan terbaik adalah menyerangnya terus-menerus tanpa memberinya celah sedikitpun menggunakan serangan jarak jauh sampai dia melakukan kesalahan,'_ batin Kimimaro.

Dia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar menyerang Sasuke secara terus-menerus tanpa membiarkan Sasuke berhenti, bahkan sedetik pun. Namun, dari sekian banyak serangan yang ditujukan ke Sasuke, tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengenainya.

Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan serangan Kimimaro, mulai berpikir untuk mengakhirinya dengan segera. Ia melihat ke tempat Kimimaro yang sedang menembakkan proyektil-proyektil kecil itu.

Dengan sekejap mata, Sasuke yang awalnya masih sibuk menghindari hujanan jarum-jarum tulang itu mendadak hilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mata Kimimaro membola ketika ia sudah kehilangan targetnya. Perasaan buruk menggerayangi bagian belakang leher Kimimaro. Nahas, sebelum ia bisa menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah pedang kayu sudah terlebih dahulu menyapu kepalanya.

Kimimaro meluncur jauh hingga 20 meter. Abu sedikit mengepul akibat gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan tanah. Di balik kepulan abu, Kimimaro berusaha berdiri tegak meskipun ia sedikit terhuyung.

Sapuan keras dari pedang kayu itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya menjadi sangat pening. Pecahan-pecahan putih pun jatuh berguguran dari kapala Kimmimaro, lebih tepatnya dari tempat yang tepat terkena pedang kayu Sasuke.

Itu adalah pecahan tulang. Sepersekian detik sebelum pedang kayu Sasuke mengenai Kimimaro, ia mampu menumbuhkan sebuah _eksoskeleton_ tepat di sekitar tempat yang berpotensi menjadi area serangan Sasuke.

' _Apa-apaan itu tadi?'_ batin Kimimaro.

"Kau tahu, _eksoskeleton_ -ku ini sengat keras, _lho_. Aku terkejut kau mampu menghancurkannya hanya dengan pedang kayu itu," kelakar Kimimaro meski di dalam hatinya, ia merasa terkejut.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah pedang kayunya. Meskipun telah digunakan berkali-kali untuk menangkis serangan Kimimaro, tidak ada satu pun goresan di sana.

' _Kurasa, Reiju yang masuk dalam mode bertarungnya mempunyai tubuh yang lebih keras dari dia,'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Reiju.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit melamun, Kimimaro mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya. Ia meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arah Sasuke.

" _ **Dance of the willow**_!"

Tulang-tulang nampak tumbuh di berbagai tempat di tubuh Kimimaro. Telapak tangan, siku, lutus, ujung-ujung jari kaki, pundak, punggung, dan masih ada lagi bagian-bagian tubuh yang ditumbuh oleh tulang-tulang tajam.

"I- itu adalah teknik _dance of the willow_. Kimimaro- _san_ akan meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah targetnya dan menyanyatnya menggunakan tulang-tulang yang tumbuh di tubuhnya. Saking banyaknya tulang yang tumbuh, musuh tidak akan tahu dari arah mana Kimimaro- _san_ akan menyerang."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku terkejut dia bisa menyudutkan Kimimaro- _san_ , tapi ini akan menjadi akhir baginya."

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Kimimaro. Beberapa detik sebelum Kimimaro menyerang, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mendapat pengelihatan tentang kombinasi-kombinasi serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Kimimaro.

Sebagai jawaban atas serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh si wakil admiral, Sasuke melemparkan pedang kayunya jauh ke langit.

Secara reflek, mata Kimimaro mengikuti ke arah pedang tersebut di lemparkan. Namun, itu adalah kesalahan fatal baginya. Karena itu hanya pengalihan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, yang bahkan tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata orang biasa, Sasuke telah berada tepat di jalur Kimimaro meluncur. Kimimaro yang terlambat menyadari tujuan Sasuke, terpaksa harus menerima bogem mentah di wajahnya. Ia kembali terpental ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding dengan suara benturan yang sangat keras.

 _Kaboommm._

Semua yang menyaksikanbya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa salah satu teknik andalan Kimimaro bisa dihentikan dengan begitu mudah. Tidak, bukan hanya menghentikan, tapi juga melakukan serangan balik!

Sebenarnya, yang dilakukan Sasuke cukup sederhana. Ketika Kimimaro meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya, Sasuke melemparkan pedang kayunya ke langit untuk memecah konsentrasi Kimimaro. Kemudian, ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk memukul Kimimaro selagi pandangan sang wakil admiral masih teralihkan oleh tipuan kecil milik Sasuke.

Samurai muda tersebut berdiri dengan wajah yang meremehkan. Tangannya sedikit menengadah seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu yang akan jatuh dari langit. Benar saja, selang beberapa detik kemudian pedang kayu Sasuke jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya.

"Ini adalah tawaran terakhirku. Berikan aku sebuah kapal, dan aku akan pergi denan tenang dari sini."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap gugup ke arah Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemimpin mereka yang telah mempunyai banyak prestasi dan menjebloskan banyak kriminal ke penjara bisa dipermain kan seperti ini.

Jika mereka boleh jujur, mereka ingin sesegera mungkin tuntutan samurai muda itu dikabulkan. Melihat dari hasil pertarungan ini, mereka semua tahu bahwa lawan mereka kali ini berada di level yang sangat berbeda dengan mereka.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku menuruti permintaan bajingan sepertimu? Bahkan jika kau seroang _yonkou_ sekali pun, aku tidak akan pernah tunduk pada para penjahat!"

Suara itu berasal dari kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat benturan keras tubuh manusia dengan sebuah tembok. Ya, itu adalah suara milik Kimimaro.

Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu ia berkata, "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa."

" _Hosh_ ... _hosh_ ... _hosh_ ... Jangan terlalu sombong. Akulah yang akan membunuhmu di sini." Ucap Kimimaro.

Bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu, Kimimaro mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian atasnya. Mulai dari jubah, kemeja, hingga dasinya ia lepaskan semua. Ia hanya menyisakan celana hitamnya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan otot yang sangat proporsional. Tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat ideal untuk seorang laki-laki.

" _ **Dance**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **clematis**_."

Sembari mengucapkan nama tekniknya, sesuatu mulai nampak menyembul di punggung Kimimaro. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia lanngsung mencabut tulang yang menyembul itu. secara perlahan, tulang belakang itu ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke, Kimimaro merasa puas. Pasalnya, wajah dari samurai muda itu nampak pucat pasi ketika melihat teknik Kimimaro.

"Kurasa kau telah mengerti kehebatan teknikku."

"Tidak, tolong diam sebenar." Balas Sasuke dengan cepat sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Kimimaro yang bingung melihat reaksi Sasuke, lantas berniat untuk bertanya kepadanya. Namun, niat itu terhenti ketika Sasuke mulai berbalik ke belakang dan membungkuk.

" _Hhhooooeeekkkkk_ ... "

Ah, itu adalah suara dari mulut Sasuke yang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Sasuke, khususnya Kimimaro. Dia sudah sempat yakin bahwa Sasuke telah terintimidasi oleh tekniknya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Lawannya itu muntah?

" _Hei_ , bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai teknik yang menjijikkan seperti itu? Maksudku, aku dari tadi sudah menahan perasaan jijikku saat melihatmu mengeluarkan tulang-tulangmu sendiri, kau tahu? Lalu, apa lagi tadi itu? Kau menarik tulang punggungmu sendiri? Yang barusan itu sangat menjijikkan, kau tahu? Dan bagaimana kau masih bisa berdiri meskipun tulang punggungmu kau cabut?" omel Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan teknik dari lawannya.

"Sialan. Kau benar-benar meremehkan kekuatanku, ya?"

"Tidak-tidak, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu untuk mencoba menciptakan teknik yang sedikit lebih normal."

Mengabaikan omelan Sasuke, Kimimaro langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Melihat lawannya yang hanya diam, Kimimaro berpikir untuk menebaskan tulang belakangnya ke leher Sasuke. Tulang belakang yang telah ia ubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang tajam itu kini siap untuk mengoyak targetnya.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya, hanya melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke belakang. Ia hanya memundurukan badannya sedikit. Dengan begitu, tebasan dari pedang tulang milik Kimimaro hanya melewati leher Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat tipis.

Kimimaro yang melihat bahwa serangannya berhasil dihindari pun mendecih kesal. Lalu, ia mencoba untuk mengubah arah serangannya. Namun nihil, ia tidak mampu menggerakkan lengannya.

Kimimaro tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, hingga ia melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan yang berterbangan di depan matanya. Darah, itu adalah cipratan darah, Kimimaro tahu betul akan hal itu.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah lengan kanannya yang sebelumnya memegang pedang tulang. Tidak ada apa pun di sana, tidak ada lagi tangan yang ia buat untuk mengayunkan pedang tulang.

Hanya tersisa lengan atas yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah segar.

" _Arrgghhhh_!"

Teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut Kimimaro. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang telah buntung.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam kejadian ini hanya menatap datar ke arah Kimimaro.

Tidak ada yang mampu melihat sejak kapan Sasuke telah memotong lengan Kimimaro. Karena sepersekian detik sebelum Sasuke menghindari serangan Kimimaro, semuanya sangat yakin bahwa lengan Kimimaro masih baik-baik saja.

"Seperti inilah perbedaan kami, para Samurai, dengan pendekar pedang lainnya," ucap Sasuke datar.

Ya, ini adalah perbedaan besar antara teknik berpedang para Samurai dengan pendekar pedang lain. Umumnya, pendekar pedang lain akan lebih memfokuskan untuk memperbesar kekuatan mereka agar mampu memotong segalanya.

Sedangkan Samurai, mereka lebih berfokus pada kecepatannya dalam mengayunkan pedang. Mereka selalu menyelaraskan ritme pernapasan dan detak jantungnya agar mampu memperoleh kecepatan maksimal dalam mengayunkan pedangnya.

Samurai tidak hanya melatih otot mereka, tapi juga teknik pernapasannya. Jadi, bagi samurai, memotong baja adalah hal yang wajar yang mampu mereka kuasai dengan mudah selama mereka mampu mengatur pernapasan selama mengayunkan pedang.

Karena itulah, tidak ada seorang pun disini yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah mengayunkan pedangnya sejak ia menghindari serangan Kimamaro. Setidaknya, butuh manusia dengan level kekuatan monster di Grand Line agar mampu menyadari ayunan pedang Sasuke, meskipun itu masih sulit.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Sasuke.

Kimimaro tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Sasuke. dia masih meratapi rasa sakit yang baru pertama ia rasakan ini.

"Bunuh aku ... Lebih baik mati di tangan monster Dunia Baru sepertimu, daripada harus hidup dengan menanggung rasa malu dari sebuah kekalahan." ucap Kimimaro sambil menatap nanar ke mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Kimimaro yang telah kehilangan semangatnya. Menyedihkan, itulah kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke mengayunkan kembali pedang kayunya. Namun, ia tidak membunuh Kimimaro. Ia hanya menebasakan pedangnya tepat di dada Kimimaro. Darah segar kembali terciprat karenanya.

Kimimaro yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima, lantas memejamkan matanya dan tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Luka seperti itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Hiduplah dengan rasa malu yang kau rasakan, dan jadilah pemimpin yang sebenarnya."

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempatnya. Berlalu menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Auhtor Note :** Yahallo, selamat menunaikan idul fitri kepada semua yang merayakannya, dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin pada seluruh penduduk ffn ini. Saya kembali akhirnya kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari fict ini.

Dalam author note kali ini, saya akan sedikit membahas adegan pertarungannya, Jujur saja, membuat adegan pertarungan bukanlah keahlian saya. Jadi saya tidak yakin dengan adegan pertarungan yang saya buat, tapi saya berjanji akan terus berbenah untuk kedepannya.

Lalu, di awal-awal tadi Sasuke menebas kepala Kimimaro tapi kepalanya tidak lepas, sedangkan di akhir Sasuke mampu memotong lengan Kimimaro. Jawabannya simpel, seperti kata kakek Hyogoro, samurai mampu memotong apapun yang ingin ia potong, dan samurai juga dapat tidak memotong apapun, bahkan sehelai rambut, jika ia tidak ingin memotongnya.

Oke, itu saja ulasan dariku. Selebihnya tolong kritik dan sarannya agar fict ini bisa terus berkembang. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 9

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Sasuke.

Kimimaro tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Sasuke. dia masih meratapi rasa sakit yang baru pertama ia rasakan ini.

"Bunuh aku ... Lebih baik mati di tangan monster Dunia Baru sepertimu, daripada harus hidup dengan menanggung rasa malu dari sebuah kekalahan." ucap Kimimaro sambil menatap nanar ke mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Kimimaro yang telah kehilangan semangatnya. Menyedihkan, itulah kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke mengayunkan kembali pedang kayunya. Namun, ia tidak membunuh Kimimaro. Ia hanya menebasakan pedangnya tepat di dada Kimimaro. Darah segar kembali terciprat karenanya.

Kimimaro yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima, lantas memejamkan matanya dan tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Luka seperti itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Hiduplah dengan rasa malu yang kau rasakan, dan jadilah pemimpin yang sebenarnya."

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempatnya. Berlalu menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?

Chapter 9 : Tepat di Ujung Tanduk.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Empat tahun yang lalu, terdapat sebuah peristiwa yang mampu mengancam keseimbangan Dunia Baru. Peristiwa tentang perang besar antara _samurai_ oposisi melawan _shogun_ negeri Wano dan Yonkou Kaidou.

Meskipun perang tersebut berakhir dengan kekalahan para pemberontak, namun kisahnya telah beredar luas di berbagai penjuru Grand Line. Kisah tentang sekelompok _samurai_ muda yang sukses menyatukan hampir seluruh _samurai_ Wano yang telah lama ditindas, serta peperangan yang bahkan membuat _Yonkou_ Kaidou sendiri turun tangan untuk mengatasinya.

Karena berbagai alasan, _shougun_ Wano kini memerintahkan untuk mengeksekusi siapa pun yang berani-beraninya menceritakan sepak terjang sekelompok pemuda tersebut. Meskipun kisah mereka ditutupi dan identitas mereka berusaha dihilangkan, tapi keberanian mereka telah terlanjur tersebar luas.

Kisah tentang mereka berempat, sekelompok pemuda yang berani menantang Kaidou, kini telah abadi dan dikenal dengan ... Empat Raja Langit Sekigahara.

Dan malam ini, sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di ujung North Blue tengah mengalami masalah serius. Pasalnya, salah satu samurai yang mempunyai julukan Empat Raja Langit Sekighara kini sedang mengacau di pusat kerajaan.

Tidak terhitung seberapa banyak prajurit yang menghadangnya, tidak ada satu pun yang mampu mendaratkan serangan kepada samurai itu. Keadaan itu memaksa sang Wakil Admiral Kimimaro untuk turun langsung menghadapi samurai bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Di waktu yang sama dengan kekacauan di pusat kerajaan, penjagaan di sekitar markas Angakatan Laut pun sedikit menurun karena mayoritas dari mereka pergi menuju ke pusat kekacauan.

Memanfaatkan kondisi itu, nampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung markas Angkatan Laut. Reiju, nama gadis tersebut, memasuki satu-persatu ruangan yang berada di dalam gedung.

Suasana sunyi akibat minimnya orang yang berjaga di dalam gedung, membuat ia sedikit lebih leluasa dalam melakukan aksinya. Meskipun begitu, hal itu lantas tidak membuat Reiju mengendurkan penjagaannya.

' _Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bisa selancar ini dalam memata-matai,'_ batin Reiju yang sedikit berbangga diri dengan aksinya.

Ya, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan jika ia merasa bangga. Karena pada dasarnya, Reiju adalah tipe prajurit yang berdiri di garis depan dan memberi perintah kepada bawahannya. Selama ia hidup sebagai tuan putri Vinsmoke, ia hanya dilatih tentang cara bertarung dan bertarung. tidak ada latihan untuk menyelinap, mencari informasi, atau semacamnya.

Pencapaiannya bukan hanya sekedar sukses masuk ke dalam gedung ini saja. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan berhasil berkeliaran di sekitar markas Angkatan Laut, dan mencuri informasi-informasi tentang kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di pelabuhan khusus anggota Kerajaan dan Angkatan Laut.

Semua ini berkat intuisinya yang tajam dan wawasannya yang sangat luas.

Selama keluar masuk ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung, Reiju telah mendapat beberapa dokumen-dokumen yang berisi tentang proyek Pemerintah Dunia terhadap North Blue. Tapi, bukan itu benda yang ia inginkan saat ini.

Ia kini adalah seorang pelarian dan beberapa saat lagi pasti akan dicap sebagai seorang kriminal. Karena itulah, informasi seperti proyek Pemerintah Dunia atau semacamnya, Reiju tidak butuh itu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sesuatu yang mampu berguna dalam perjalanan mereka di Grand Line.

Namun meskipun tidak berguna baginya, ia tetap membawa dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia hanya berpikir, kalau mungkin itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti.

Ketika Reiju tengah berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menghasilkan suara langkah kaki sedikit pun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Muncul sedikit keraguan di hatinya ketika ia melihat salah satu pintu di ujung koridor di lantai teratas gedung ini.

' _Suasana di lantai ini yang terlalu tenang, justru membuatku merasa semakin tertekan.'_

Memang, suasana di lantai ini begitu tenang jika dibandingkan dengan lantai-lantai lain di bawahnya. Bila di lantai-lantai lain masih terdapat prajurit-prajurit yang berkeliaran, maka pemandangan itu tidak bisa ditemukan di lantai ini.

Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak enaknya, Reiju terus berjalan menuju pintu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda antara pintu tersebut dengan pintu-pintu lain. Hanya saja, insting Reiju mengatakan kalau ruangan di balik pintu tersebut harus dimasuki secepatnya.

Ketika Reiju membuka pintu tersebut, ia sedikit merasa gembira di dalam hatinya. Senyumnya pun mengembang secara tidak sadar. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tentu saja, ia tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan tempat penyimpanan barang-barang berharga mereka," ucap Reiju pelan.

Meskipun Reiju mengatakan 'barang-barang berharga', namun nyatanya isi dari ruangan ini bukanlah emas atau semacamnya. Ruangan ini berisi dengan berbagai keperluan navigasi ketika berada di dalam kapal.

Sebelumnya, Reiju telah mengecek di dalam gudang markas ini, namun barang yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Karena itulah, ia yakin kalau sesuatu yang ia cari disimpan dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Dan tidak ada tempat lain dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat selain gedung utama markas Angkatan Laut.

Reiju berkeliling ruangan tersebut, mencari-mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. Ia memperhatikan label-label keterangan yang tertera di tiap barang. Reiju tidak punya waktu yang cukup, sehingga ia tidak bisa memeriksa secara rinci satu persatu.

Ketika ia membuka sebuah lemari besar di sudut ruangan, matanya seketika berbinar-binar tatkala melihat isinya. Di dalamnya terdapat sekumpulan benda yang telah tertata dengan rapi. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan benda-benda tersebut, semuanya mempunyai bentuk seperti jam pasir yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuuah jarum.

Hanya label yang tertera di bawahnya beserta arah jarum yang membuat benda-benda tersebut terlihat berbeda.

Setelah memeriksa label-label keterangan pada benda-benda tersebut, Reiju kemudian mengambil salah satu dari benda itu.

' _Akhirnya, aku menemukan eternal pose yang mengarah ke pulau tujuan Sasuke,'_ batin Reiju dengan senang.

Reiju masih mengingat tentang keinginan Sasuke untuk mengantarkan surat yang ia pungut dari salah satu korbannya di pulau Papuan kepada keluarga korban tersebut. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak mengerti alasan Sasuke sampai melakukan tindakan sejauh itu. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Selama Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk menemaninya mencari keberadaan adiknya yang pergi ke East Blue, Reiju tidak akan masalah untuk mengikuti samurai itu kemana pun dia pergi.

Selain itu, entah kenapa Reiju merasa sangat percaya dengan keputusan Sasuke.

Euforia yang ia rasakan tidak bertahan lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara gagang pintu yang hendak dibuka. Beruntung Reiju menguncinya dari dalam, sehingga orang itu tidak mampu membukanya begitu saja.

Ia memasukkan _eternal_ _pose_ itu ke dalam tas kecil yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah hitamnya. Pandangannya mulai mengedar ke sana ke mari untuk menemukan tempat kabur atau mungkin hanya sekedar tempat bersembunyi.

' _Tidak ada jalan kabur maupun tempat sembunyi. Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain,'_ batin Reiju sambil melemaskan tubuhnya untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan yang mungkin akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi.

Reiju mulai memakai kembali tudung jubah dan masker hitamnya. Bahkan dalam kondisi terdesak sekalipun, seorang Reiju tetap tidak ingin identitasnya terekspos pada awal perjalanannya.

Suasana tenang paska gagang pintu yang digoyang-goyangkan oleh seseorang, membuat adrenalin Reiju semakin terpacu. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hingga kemudian ...

 _... braaakk!_

Suara dari pintu yang hancur karena dipukul oleh seseorang, menggema di ruangan sunyi itu. kepulan debu yang menghalangi mata, perlahan-lahan menghilang dan menampilkan pelaku pemukulan terhadap pintu yang tidak bersalah.

"Mendapati pintu yang seharusnya tidak terkunci kini justru berada dalam kondisi terkunci, itu membuatku sangat terganggu. Dan ternyata, apa yang aku temukan di sini?" ucap sosok itu kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi Reiju dengan tajam.

Reiju yang sadar akan arah sorot mata lawan bicaranya, lantas ia pun membalas tatapan mata itu dengan sorot mata yang tidak kalah tajam.

" _Heh_ , seorang penyusup yang sedang memanfaatkan kekacauan di pusat kerajaan ... apa kau rekan dari _samurai_ gila itu?"

Reiju tidak membalas pertanyaan orang itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya. orang itu tidak kalah berbahaya dengan si wakil admiral.

"Kau ... kapten Juugo," ucap Reiju dengan nada dinginnya.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Seperti apa pun kegaduhan yang terjadi di kerajaan Pronteina, hal itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap suasana lautan di tengah malam. Tenangnya ombak-ombak yang saling bersahutan, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan tingginya tensi yang berada di pusat kerajaan.

Ombak-ombak yang datang dengan silih berganti, membuat kapal-kapal yang bersandar di pelabuhan bergoyang dengan iramanya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali dengan salah satu kapal yang berlabuh di pelabuhan kerajaan Pronteina. Sebuah kapal dengan ukuran sedang, namun dengan desain yang cukup elegan.

Tidak banyak lampu-lampu dari kapal tersebut yang dibiarkan menyala. Hanya beberapa saja dari sekian lampu yang dinyalakan, seperti di anjungan, dek kapal, dan lain-lain. Dengan suasana itu, membuat suasana yang terpancar dari kapal tersebut menjadi sedikit remang-remang.

Di bawah sinar lampu yang remang-remang, berjalan seekor anak kucing dengan bulu birunya yang berusaha menyusuri satu persatu bagian kapal. Happy, nama anak kucing itu, berjalan seperti seorang anak yang sedang tersesat. Dia nampak kebingungan, ia tidak tahu harus kemana dan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan tugas yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Jika tahu begini, lebih baik aku menolak saja dari awal," ucap Happy dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "tapi, mungkin mereka akan marah kalau aku menolaknya."

Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika hatinya masih penuh dengan motivasi. Kini, yang tersisa di dalam dirinya hanyalah perasaan-perasaan pesimistis.

' _Apa aku pergi ke tempat Reiju saja, ya?'_ batin Happy sambil berbalik untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak pergi, seketika tubuhnya pun menegang, _'tidak-tidak-tidak, Reiju saat ini juga pasti sedang sibuk. Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan mengganggunya, kan?'_

Ketika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai keraguan, tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan.

' _makanan?'_

Meskipun hidung kucing tidak setajam hidung anjing, tapi penciuman mereka tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Sama seperti hewan liar lainnya, kucing mempunyai indra yang secara alami digunakannya untuk bertahan hidup. Begitu pula dengan Happy, meskipun ia masih kecil, tapi ia tetap mampu membedakan bau makanan dengan baik.

Happy terus mengikuti sebuah aroma yang ia tafsirkan sebagai aroma makanan. Fantasinya tentang makanan, membuatnya lupa dengan ketakutan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu masih ia rasakan. Bukan hanya ketakutan saja yang ia lupakan, bahkan Happy juga melupakan misinya sendiri.

 _Yah_ , namanya juga masih anak-anak.

Aroma itu menuntun Happy menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup pintu. Semakin ia mendekati pintu tersebut, aroma harum makanan pun semakin terasa di penciumannya.

Ketika sampai tepat di depan pintu tersebut, Happy mengeluarkan sepasang sayap putihnya. Sepasang sayap itu ia gunakan untuk terbang, agar ia mampu untuk meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, aroma makanan terasa semakin kental dari dalam ruangan. Mungkin, semua aroma makanan itu telah berkumpul di dalam ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya merembes keluar, dan berakhir pada penciuman Happy.

" _Waaah_ ... harumnya," ucap Happy pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Happy menengokkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari untuk menemukan sumber utama dari bau makanan. Gelapnya ruangan yang tanpa penerangan lampu sedikit pun, tidak menghalangi pengelihatan Happy sama sekali.

Sejak awal, seekor kucing mampu melihat di kegelapan dengan baik. Apalagi setelah Happy memakan buah aneh yang Reiju sebut sebagai buah iblis, pengelihatannya terasa menjadi semakin baik. Bahkan, Happy mampu mengeluarkan sinar seperti senter dari kedua matanya.

Tapi, ia merasa tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa detik Happy mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai sumber dari bau makanan itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah kulkas yang pintunya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

"Kulkas, ya? Tempat berkumpulnya makanan-makanan segar. Baik, aku datang dengan senang hati," ucap Happy yang masih tersenyum berseri-seri sambil terbang menuju kulkas yang ia temukan.

Happy membuka kulkas yang berukuran besar itu. sepanjang hidupnya sebagai kucing jalanan, ini pertama kali Happy melihat ukuran kulkas yang sebesar ini. Ukurannya sudah seperti lemari pakaian saja.

"Daging, ikan, sayuran, buah-buah, susu ... dan mereka terlihat sangat segar."

Mengikuti naluri seekor kucing, makanan yang paling pertama yang ia ambil tentu saja ikan. Itu adalah ikan salmon, ukurannya hampir seukuran dengan tubuh Happy sendiri.

Di dalam angan-angan Happy, ia sudah membayangkan akan memakan ikan segar ini dengan begitu bahagia. Bahkan, ia juga membayangkan bahwa ia akan mengerikiti duri-duri ikannya.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, dan ia sudah siap mengantarkan ikan salmon itu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia arahkan ikan itu dengan pelan, menikmati setiap kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun ...

... _sreekk_!

Sebuah suara gesekan antara dua benda terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mendengar hal itu, Happy secara reflek menghilangkan sayapnya dan turun ke lantai dengan begitu cepat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya seperti kucing lain pada umumnya, yakni berdiri dengan empat kaki. Tidak lupa juga ikan salmon yang ia bawa menggunakan mulutnya.

Happy menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut berasal. Di sana, ia melihat sesosok siluet hitam yang terlihat baru saja bangkit dari meja. Karena euforinya, Happy tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan ini.

Sedangkan untuk orang yang baru bangkit itu, ia menengok ke arah Happy. Meskipun dalam kondisi ruangan gelap, namun cahaya dari dalam kulkas membuatnya menyadari apa yang telah memasuki ruangannya.

Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan secara perlahan mendekati Happy. Melihat hal itu, membuat jantung Happy berdegup kencang, kakinya serasa kaku sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk kabur.

Dalam kondisi ini, ia tiba-tiba mengingat pesan Reiju untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh agar tidak mengundang musuh. Dalam detik itu pula, Happy merasa menyesal karena mengabaikan nasihat Reiju.

' _Sasuke ... Reiju ... tolong aku ... hiks!'_

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Auhtor Note :** Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat. sekali lagi saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari fict wood samurai.

sebenarnya saya ingin membuat chapter ini menjadi full pertarungan Reiju. Namun, setelah saya pikir2 lagi, saya ubah menjadi dua bagian. dengan bagian pertama mengulas tentang Reiju, dan bagian kedua mengulas tentang Happy.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 10

Sebuah suara gesekan antara dua benda terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mendengar hal itu, Happy secara reflek menghilangkan sayapnya dan turun ke lantai dengan begitu cepat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya seperti kucing lain pada umumnya, yakni berdiri dengan empat kaki. Tidak lupa juga ikan salmon yang ia bawa menggunakan mulutnya.

Happy menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut berasal. Di sana, ia melihat sesosok siluet hitam yang terlihat baru saja bangkit dari meja. Karena euforinya, Happy tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan ini.

Sedangkan untuk orang yang baru bangkit itu, ia menengok ke arah Happy. Meskipun dalam kondisi ruangan gelap, namun cahaya dari dalam kulkas membuatnya menyadari apa yang telah memasuki ruangannya.

Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan secara perlahan mendekati Happy. Melihat hal itu, membuat jantung Happy berdegup kencang, kakinya serasa kaku sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk kabur.

Dalam kondisi ini, ia tiba-tiba mengingat pesan Reiju untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh agar tidak mengundang musuh. Dalam detik itu pula, Happy merasa menyesal karena mengabaikan nasihat Reiju.

' _Sasuke ... Reiju ... tolong aku ... hiks!'_

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?

Chapter 10 : Reiju vs Juugo.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Kau ... Kapten Juugo."

Suasana tegang begitu terasa di dalam ruang penyimpanan ini. Tensi tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh Reiju dan Juugo membuat udara begitu terasa sesak. Masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak, terus mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan sebagai usaha untuk saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu dan si _samurai_ itu? Lalu, apa masih ada bedebah lain selain kalian berdua?" tanya Juugo.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Reiju. Daripada harus repot-repot membalas pertanyaan Juugo, ia lebih memilih untuk memeras otaknya jauh lebih keras lagi. Ia terus memikirkan berbagai macam simulasi pertarungan dan juga cara paling efektif untuk kabur dari situasi ini.

' _apa pun itu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini atau semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit,_ ' batin Reiju.

" _Hei_ - _hei_ , apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh ibumu? Mengabaikanku begitu saja, itu adalah tindak kejahatan yang serius, _lho_ ," ucap Juugo yang merasa sedikit kesal.

Reiju kembali mengabaikan perkataan Juugo. Namun, kali ini ia dengan cepat membuat kuda-kuda rendah dan melesat begitu saja ke arah sang kapten. Juugo yang tidak siap, terpaksa harus merelakan tulang keringnya menjadi korban tendangan rendah oleh Reiju.

Memanfaatkan momen sepersekian detik ketika Juugo kehilangan keseimbangan, Reiju langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menendang leher Juugo menggunakan tumit kakinya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Juugo jauh lebih siap menerima serangan dari gadis itu.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke samping sebagai upaya dalam menahan tendangan Reiju. Meskipun ia berhasil menahan tendangan itu, tetapi Juugo tetap terlempar karena kuatnya tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Reiju.

Rak-rak yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban hempasan tubuh Juugo. Suara benturan sangat jelas terdengar dari sana. Puing-puing dan pecahan-pecahan dari benda yang hancur pun berterbangan karena hantaman kuat dari tubuh sang kapten angkatan laut cabang Pronteina.

Juugo berdiri begitu saja seolah hantaman keras antara tubuhnya dan rak-rak barusan bukan masalah serius baginya.

"Sebelum berbicara soal sopan-santun, lebih baik kau mencari cara untuk menghentikanku," ucap Reiju dari balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Suara wanita? Pantas saja tubuhmu terlihat ramping. Kau juga mempunyai tendangan yang kuat, tapi lebih baik kau juga mempunyai pinggul yang kuat. Karena setelah aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan memastikan kau mendapatkan hukumannya," ucap Juugo dengan senyum yang menjijikkan.

Jauh di dalam diri Reiju, ia merasa jijik setelah mendengar komentar dari lawannya. Ia telah mengetahui Juugo dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi ini pertama kalinya Reiju mengetahui sifat Juugo yang ternyata sangatlah cabul.

Merasa ucapannya kembali diabaikan, Juugo lebih memilih melesat ke arah Reiju. Ia berniat memukul tepat di wajah Reiju. Namun, Reiju yang menyadari serangan tersebut lantas menundukkan badannya.

Dengan posisi badannya yang menunduk dan menghadap ke lantai, Reiju dengan cepat melakukan salto ke depan. Memanfaatkan kelenturan tubuhnya, gadis tersebut berniat kembali menendang kepala Juugo ketika ia melakukan salto tersebut.

Pada dasarnya, tendangan seperti itu bukanlah tendangan yang kuat. Dengan posisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa mengambil sebuah momentum. Karena itulah, daripada memberi efek kerusakan, tendangan seperti itu lebih bertujuan untuk memberi efek kejut dan sangat cocok bila digunakan untuk memulai sebuah serangan beruntun.

Namun, nahas bagi Reiju. Juugo lebih responsif dari yang ia kira. Laki-laki itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan Kaki Reiju dan melemparkannya ke atas. Alih-alih menghantam langit-langit dengan keras, Reiju justru membalikkan badannya sehingga kakinya mampu menapak dengan singkat di permukaan langit-langit.

Memanfaatkan momentum singkat tersebut, Reiju menghentakkan kakinya di langit-langit sehingga menambah kecepatannya terjun menuju Juugo.

Bukannya menghindar atau menangkis serangan Reiju, Juugo justru mengarahkan tinjunya menuju Reiju. Ia berniat mengadu tinjunya dengan tinju milik Reiju.

Dua kepalan tangan saling beradu dengan sama kuatnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Reiju langsung melompat ke belakang untuk tetap menjaga jarak aman antara dirinya dengan lawannya.

" _Heh_ , kau lumayan juga," ucap Juugo dengan seringainya.

Sebagai seorang prajurit yang telah berpengalaman di medan perang, membuat Reiju menyadari bahwa pria di depannya itu bukanlah pria yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah. Apalagi, dengan kondisinya sekarang yang membuatnya enggan untuk memakai _raid_ _suit_ -nya.

Reiju kembali berlari ke arah lawan bertarungnya. Begitu juga dengan Juugo, ia dengan senang hati akan melayani segala serangan yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Dengan semangat yang saling ingin mengalahkan, mereka berdua saling jual beli serangan.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka berdua layangkan. Juga tidak sedikit pula beberapa pukulan yang berhasil mendarat di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

' _Reflek dan daya tahannya cukup bagus, aku harus mencoba metode baru,'_ batin Reiju yang merasa tidak diuntungkan dengan pertarungannya saat ini.

Sejak awal, Reiju adalah tipe petarung yang mengandalkan kelincahan tubuhnya. Karena itulah, bertarung dalam ruangan sempit seperti ini sangat membatasi mobilitas tubuhnya.

Menyadari kelemahannya sekarang, membuat Reiju berusaha mencari peluang untuk mengubah suasana pertarungannya. Hal itu ia dapat ketika melihat tinju milik Juugo yang mengincar bagian kepalanya.

Dalam sesi yang singkat, gadis merah muda tersebut sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Juugo. Ia memutar tubuhnya sebanyak 360 derajat. Sedangkan lengan Juugo yang tertangkap oleh Reiju, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti putaran yang dilakukan Reiju.

Saat ia telah mencapai putaran penuh, Reiju pun melemparkan tubuh Juugo hingga sang pemilik tubuh terbentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Meskipun benturan tersebut tidak memberikan efek yang signifikan untuk Juugo, tetapi goncangan yang ia dapat sudah cukup untuk memberi waktu bagi Reiju.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Reiju segera melayangkan tendangan tepat ke arah kepala lawannya. Namun, serangannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan serangan-serangan sebelumnya.

Dengan memanfaatkan mutasi genetik yang ia peroleh sejak lahir, Reiju mengeraskan kakinya hingga sekeras baja. Entah ini disebut berkah atau musibah, akibat percobaan gila yang ayahnya lakukan dulu, Reiju dan ketiga adiknya mampu mengatur tingkat kekerasan kulit dan tulangnya.

Tendangan yang sudah ia perkuat sedemikian rupa, menghantam Juugo dengan begitu telak. Kekuatannya bukan main, bahkan tembok setebal 50 centimeter mampu hancur akibat tidak kuat menahan tendangan Reiju.

Begitu pula dengan Juugo, ia bahkan sampai terpental begitu jauh keluar gedung administrasi Angkatan Laut. Tubuhnya terus meluncur tanpa henti hingga puluhan meter. Para perwira yang tidak tahu menahu tentang pertarungan antara Reiju dan Juugo, terpaksa dibuat syok saat menyadari salah satu atasannya terlempar begitu saja dari lantai lima.

"Mungkin aku sedikit naif, tapi semoga dia selesai dengan serangan barusan," ucap Reiju sambil melihat ke tempat Juugo terkapar.

Tentu saja, dalam kondisi seperti ini pun Reiju pasti berharap bahwa lawannya telah habis. Bukan tanpa alasan, jika Reiju membuat serangan yang begitu mencolok barusan, maka keberadaanya akan segera diketahui oleh perwira lain. Itu berarti, jalan kaburnya pun semakin tertutup.

"Di sana! Di sana ada orang yang berdiri di tempat Juugo- _san_ jatuh!" teriak salah seorang perwira yang turut mengundang perhatian dari perwira lain.

"Lihat, ini terlalu mencolok," keluh Reiju sambil mendengus dari balik masker yang ia pakai.

Ada beberapa cara yang telah ia pikirkan untuk keluar dari situasi ini, salah satunya dengan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Menurutnya, _samurai_ muda itu pasti tidak mendapat kesulitan yang berarti dan ia akan segera kemari ketika ia merasa telah cukup membuat kekacauan di pusat kerajaan. Akan tetapi, Reiju tidak ingin begitu bergantung terhadap Sasuke. Karena itulah, Reiju segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

Ketika ia sedang mendalami pikirannya sendiri, bangsawan Vinsmoke itu melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari tempat jatuhnya Juugo.

Di balik kepulan debu yang menyelimuti, terlihat sosok Juugo yang mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Reiju memang merasa bahwa serangannya yang barusan tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan Juugo. Akan tetapi, perasaan was-was yang tiba-tiba muncul ini bukan berasal dari itu. ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya harus menaikkan kewaspadaannya.

" _Breath Technique : Qi Gong_ ," gumam Juugo.

Sambil berjalan pelan, tubuh yang semula hanya sedikit di atas manusia rata-rata, kini mulai membesar hingga tiga kali lipat. Serat-serat otot di seluruh tubuhnya pun terlihat mengembang dan terbentuk dengan sangat ideal. Otot lengan, leher, perut, hingga kaki, semuanya benar-benar terlihat begitu kekar dan berisi.

Bahkan, pakaian atas yang ia pakai kini telah sobek sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada dengan gumpalan otot yang akan membuat nyali banyak orang menjadi ciut.

"I- itu ... teknik pernapasan _Qi_ _Gong_. Sa- sampai membuat Juugo- _san_ mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, seberapa kuat musuhnya?" teriak salah seorang perwira.

Tanpa menahan kekuatannya, Juugo langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Reiju. Kepalan tangannya yang telah membesar hingga tiga kali lipat, menghantam tubuh Reiju dengan keras yang tidak sempat bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ku- kuat sekali," ucap Reiju pelan setelah saat ia telah berhenti terpental sejauh seratus meter.

"Jika saja tubuhku bukan tubuh modifikasi, aku tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa banyak tulangku yang patah."

Sejenak, Reiju berusaha menghirup napas pelan-pelan untuk mengatur kembali detak jantungnya. Akan tetapi, Juugo tidak membiarkan gadis tersebut mendapat ruang sedikit pun. Ia lantas kembali melesat ke tempat Reiju, dengan niat menghantamkan lagi tinju besarnya ke tubuh ramping lawannya.

Namun, kali ini Reiju jauh lebih siap dari sebelumnya. Dengan kecepatan tangan yang meyakinkan, ia mengambil sebuah _degger_ dari kantung senjata yang sengaja diletakkan di paha sebelah kanannya.

Menggunakan _degger_ tersebut, Reiju berusaha menangkis sapuan dari Juggo. Pijakan tanah yang tidak kuasa menahan tekanan yang mereka berdua berikan, terpaksa harus amblas dengan membentuk kawah berdiameter sekitar tiga meter.

" _Ho_ , kau juga punya keterampilan menggunakan pisau, ya?" ucap Juugo dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika hanya mengandalkan ilmu bela diri saja," balas Reiju dengan tenang.

Meskipun terlihat tenang, nyatanya jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa tenang seperti yang berusaha ia perlihatkan. Otaknya terus dipaksa bekerja dengan begitu keras untuk mencari cara mengalahkan lawannya. Bukan hanya itu, intensitas serangan yang diberikan Juugo kepadanya yang terasa tidak ada hentinya, sangat membebani tubuh dan pikirannya.

Intensitas pertarungan semakin meningkat tiap detiknya. Kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang terlihat mulai kelelahan atau kehilangan fokus sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, jika dilihat dengan lebih seksama, Juugo terlihat sedikit lebih mendominasi pertarungan.

Sebuah kepalan tangan Juugo berhasil lolos dari pengamatan Reiju. Akibatnya, tinjuan tersebut berhasil mengenai kepalanya dengan telak dan membuatnya terlempar hingga puluhan meter. Tudung kepala yang ia pakai, terpaksa harus terlepas dan meperlihatkan rambut merah mudanya yang sebelumnya sengaja ia sembunyikan.

Reiju adalah seorang dengan segudang pengalaman dalam pertarungan. Meskipun ia telah terlempar seperti itu, ia dengan sigap kembali memosisikan kembali tubuhnya dengan sedikit bergulung di tanah. Dengan memanfaatkan sedikit momentum, Reiju berlari ke arah Juugo untuk memberikan sebuah serangan balik.

Dalam _timing_ yang sudah ia perhitungkan, Reiju melempar _degger_ -nya jauh ke atas langit.

"Melempar _degger_ -mu seperti itu, apa kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan pengalih perhatian seperti itu, nona rambut merah muda?" ejeknya.

" _Cih_."

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal, Reiju sedikit memberikan tekanan pada otot-otot kakinya, dan melompat begitu saja ke arah lawannya. Juugo yang sadar bahwa Reiju berusaha menendang kepalanya pun hanya memundurkan badannya dan berniat memukul Reiju.

"Kau ceroboh, nona," kata Juugo sambil menyeringai.

Ketika orang lain melihat kondisi ini, mereka semua tentu yakin bahwa posisi Reiju sangatlah merugikan. Pasalnya, Reiju saat ini sedang meluncur bebas di udara dan seolah sedang bersiap untuk menendang kepala Juugo. Sedangkan Juugo, dia sudah mengantisipasi tendangan Reiju dengan baik, bahkan ia tengah menunggu momen terbaik untuk melancarkan pukulan balik terkuatnya ke arah Reiju.

Hanya dengan melihat hal itu, sudah pasti siapa pun akan setuju bahwa Reiju akan terkena pukulan telak yang mungkin saja membuat pertarungan ini selesai.

Akan tetapi, ...

 _Craaasshhh!_

Sebuah darah segar tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari kepala Juugo. Sebuah darah yang mengucur dikarenakan terkena sebuah benda tajam.

Tidak ada yang menyangka dengan kejadian barusan. Bahkan, para perwira yang sedari tadi melihat jalannya pertarungan, tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka yakin bahwa Juugo hampir menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan kemenangannya, tetapi situasinya dibalik begitu saja oleh gadis yang kini menatap dingin ke arah Juugo yang masih berdiri mematung.

Ketika sang puteri Vinsomke tersebut melihat tubuh Juugo yang tak kunjung roboh atau pun menyusut ke ukuran semula, ia berniat untuk memberikan serangan terakhir agar meyakinkan kemenangannya. Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak melakukannya, tubuh kekar tersebut oleng dan akhirnya jatuh ke belakang.

Seperti yang sempat ia kira, tubuh Juugo yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kekar, kini telah menyusut kembali ke ukuran semula saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Asap putih mengiringi penyusutan tubuh tersebut, seakan menandakan bahwa otot-otot besarny telah terbakar habis selama pertarungan tadi.

Setelah yakin bahwa lawannya kini benar-benar tumbang, Reiju mendekat ke arah Juugo. Dengan perasaan dingin, ia mengambil sebuah benda tajam yang tertancap tepat di tengah-tengah dahi Juugo.

Ya, itu adalah _degger_ yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk melawan Juugo.

"Ini menancap lebih dalam dari yang aku kira," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang berujung pada kekalahan Juugo adalah momen ketika dia mengabaikan _degger_ yang Reiju lempar ke atas. Alih-alih memperhatikan pergerakan Reiju dengan teliti, ia justru menganggap bahwa _degger_ yang dilempar tersebut sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Faktanya, justru gerakan tersebut adalah sebuah plot serangan yang berusaha Reiju bangun dengan memperhitungkan efek jatuh parabola. Saat ketika Reiju melompat dan seakan-akan hendak menendang kepala Juugo, sebenarnya target utamanya bukanlah kepalanya secara langsung.

Ia menunggu _degger_ tersebut jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Dengan jarak sepersekian detik. Reiju mengerahkan hampir seluruh tenaga pada kakinya untuk memberikan tendangan yang kuat pada degger-nya. Alhasil, meskipun tubuh Juugo menjadi jauh lebih keras ketika ia dalam mode pernapasan _Qi_ _Gong_ , tetapi sisi tajam _degger_ yang dikombinasikan dengan tendangan keras dari Reiju mampu mengoyak kepala Juugo dengan mulus.

"Itu tadi sebuah serangan akhir yang hebat."

Ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya, secara reflek Reiju segera berbalik ke belakang sambil berusaha menghunuskan _degger_ -nya ke orang yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

Sapuan _degger_ milik Reiju itu tertahan oleh sesuatu yang Reiju pikir cukup kuat hingga mampu menahannya dengan mudah. Sebuah suara seperti dentingan dua benda padat yang ditumbukkan pun terdengar sebagai efeknya.

"Tenang. Ini aku, Reiju."

"Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku?"

"Tiba-tiba muncul? Aku berjalan dengan santai, kau tahu? Lihat, aku bahkan membereskan beberapa Angkatan Laut," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya yang terdapat beberapa Angkatan Laut yang terbaring lemas.

"kau membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebas mereka sedikit. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mati," ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat kondisi lawan dari Reiju.

"Kau membunuhnya? Maksudku, itu terlihat seperti luka yang cukup serius bagiku."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mati. Kemungkinan terburuknya, mungkin dia akan lumpuh karena _degger_ -ku menembus tulang tengkoraknya."

" _Wow_ , kau benar-benar sadis, Reiju."

Reiju sedikit menghela napas, "bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak membunuh wakil admiral itu, kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya memotong salah satu lengannya dan merobek dadanya."

"Kau menyebutku sadis, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Reiju lemah sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Percakapan santai yang Sasuke dan Reiju lakukan terpaksa harus terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang melayang tinggi di langit malam. Jika dalam kondisi normal, cahaya seperti itu akan terlihat indah, bagaikan sebuah kembang api yang akan dinyalakan pada sebuah perayaan.

Akan tetapi, bagi Sasuke dan Reiju, cahaya merah itu berarti sebuah pertanda buruk bagi teman kecil mereka.

"Happy!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note** : Halo hai, akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter 10. Cukup lama memang.

Jujur saja, saya sebenarnya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. bahkan, mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan saya bakal mendapat banyak jadwal yang membuat saya harus lebih ekstra dalam menejemen waktu.

Yah, meskipun begitu, itu bukan alasan utama saya update lama sih. Ini lebih seperti saya sedang buntu ide dalam membuat adegan pertarungan. Karena itulah, chapter ini mungkin terasa buruk.

Oke, cukup sesi curhatnya. Saatnya memberi beberapa info yang ada di chapter ini.

Pertama, di serial aslinya itu ditunjukkan babhwa keluarga Vinsmoke kulit yang sekeras baja, benar? Bahkan, Pudding perlu peluru khusus untuk menembus kulit Reiju. Nah, di sini tentu saja aku membuatnya juga seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku membuat para keluarga Vinsmoke mampu mengatur tingkat kekerasan kulit mereka. Aku seudah memikirkannya, akan aneh kalau mereka punya kulit keras sehari-hari, kan? Maksudku, bayangkan sebuah payudara wanita yang seharusnya mempunyai tekstur yang lembut dan elastis, justru mempunyai tekstur yang keras. Aneh, kan? Nah, makanya itu aku membuat kalau mereka dapat mengatur tingkat kekerasan kulit mereka sesuka hati.

Kedua, pernapasan qi gong. Seperti namanya, ini berasal dari China. Sejujurnya, aku mengambil ini dari referensi di Gintama. Di Gintama, ada sebuah ras yang bernama ras Yato yang mampu menggunakan teknik ini. Efeknya pun mampu memperbesar otot-otot mereka, dan bahakn mampu memperpanjang umur mereka.

Oke, itu saja dariku. Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review dan baca fict ini. Selain itu, tolong juga kritik saran yang membangun pada kolom review. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 11

"Tenang. Ini aku, Reiju."

"Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku?"

"Tiba-tiba muncul? Aku berjalan dengan santai, kau tahu? Lihat, aku bahkan membereskan beberapa Angkatan Laut," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya yang terdapat beberapa Angkatan Laut yang terbaring lemas.

"kau membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebas mereka sedikit. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mati," ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat kondisi lawan dari Reiju.

"Kau membunuhnya? Maksudku, itu terlihat seperti luka yang cukup serius bagiku."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mati. Kemungkinan terburuknya, mungkin dia akan lumpuh karena _degger_ -ku menembus tulang tengkoraknya."

" _Wow_ , kau benar-benar sadis, Reiju."

Reiju sedikit menghela napas, "bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak membunuh wakil admiral itu, kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya memotong salah satu lengannya dan merobek dadanya."

"Kau menyebutku sadis, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Reiju lemah sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Percakapan santai yang Sasuke dan Reiju lakukan terpaksa harus terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang melayang tinggi di langit malam. Jika dalam kondisi normal, cahaya seperti itu akan terlihat indah, bagaikan sebuah kembang api yang akan dinyalakan pada sebuah perayaan.

Akan tetapi, bagi Sasuke dan Reiju, cahaya merah itu berarti sebuah pertanda buruk bagi teman kecil mereka.

"Happy!"

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, little bit romance.

 **Summary :** Buah iblis yang sangat luar biasa? tidak, dia bukan orang beruntung yang bisa memakannya. Pedang yang termasuk dalam jajaran pedang tertajam di dunia? Bodoh, orang miskin sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu membelinya. Hanya berbekal pedang kayu yang ia miliki dan orang-orang aneh yang mengikutinya, bisakah ia menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang?

Chapter 11 : Gadis kecil dan Anak Kucing.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 _Booommmm!_

Suara dentuman yang terdengar begitu keras memekakan telinga kedua penghuni yang saat ini sedang berdiri di dalam dapur kapal. Dentuman yang sangat menggelegar bagaikan suara guntur, sukses membuat makhluk berebeda ras itu melonjak ketakutan.

"A- apa itu tadi?" ucap Happy dengan melompat ke arah sosok lainnya dengan tidak sengaja.

"E- entahlah, suara barusan membuat jantungku ingin copot," ucap orang tersebut dengan suara yang sangat feminim.

Menyadari kebodohannya karena melompat ke pelukan orang yang seharusnya menjadi lawan, Happy pun dengan cekatan melepaskan kembali pelukannya dan berlari ke pojokan dapur.

Bukan hanya Happy, sosok itu juga terperanjat kaget ketika menyadari bahwa anak kucing di depannya itu ternyata dapat berbicara normal layaknya seorang manusia. Rasa terkejutnya itu mendorong seluruh kekuatan yang berada pada otot diafragma-nya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras.

" _Kyaaaa_ kucingnya berbicara, kucingnya berbicara. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Benar, aku harus menggambar karakter manusia di tangan dan memakannya."

Sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan menggunakan suaranya yang feminim. Sosok itu mulai menggambar karakter manusia di telapak kirinya menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Saat gambar imajiner itu telah selesai, ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk memasukkan gambar imajiner tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Happy adalah seorang anak kucing. Bahkan, usianya pun tidak genap satu bulan. Hal itu lantas menumbuhkan kemampuan alami yang umumnya dimiliki oleh anak-anak lain. Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Happy memiliki kepekaan yang cukup tinggi terhadap orang lain. Dia dapat mengetahui apakah orang yang di sekitarnya itu orang baik ataukah orang yang jahat.

Meskipun orang di depannya ini adalah anggota Angkatan Laut, dia berpikir bahwa orang tersebut tidak sama dengan Angkatan Laut lain yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya dengan tuduhan mencuri makanan warga. Terlebih, saat mendengar suaranya yang feminim, dia tahu bahwa gadis di depannya itu pastilah bukan orang jahat.

"Ah, benar juga!"

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan pesan Reiju sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah. Happy ingat harus menyalakan suar berwarna merah jika ia bertemu Angkatan Laut atau menghadapi kesulitan lainnya.

Karena itulah, Happy mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang untuk keluar segera dari dapur. Dengan cekatan pula, ia berusaha menaih suar yang tersimpan pada ransel kecil yang menggantung di punggungnya.

"Kucingnya … kucingnya bisa terbang!" teriak kembali gadis tersebut.

Happy mengabaikan teriakan keras yang disuarakan oleh gadis tersebut. Tanpa memedulikan apa pun, ia terus terbang keluar ruangan. Bagaimanapun juga, anak kucing tersebut tentu panik karena tugas pertamanya yang diberikan oleh Reiju menjadi gagal begitu saja.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, Happy lantas menyalakan suar merah tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke langit. Asapnya yang tebal, membumbung tinggi ke atas sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa si anak kucing itu dalam masalah yang serius.

Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terkaget-kaget melihat keanehan kucing yang tiba-tiba menyelinap di dapur kapal, akhirnya tersadar ketika melihat anak kucing tersebut menyalakan suar. Tentu saja, dia sangat penasarn, bagaimana bisa anak kucing sepertinya dapat berbicara menggunakan bahasa manusia, mampu mengeluarkan sayap, dan juga memiliki sebuah suar.

Akan tetapi, yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah dentuman keras yang sempat ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena itulah, ia keluar dari dapur tersebut dan pergi menuju ke arah anak anak kucing yang masih memegangi suar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya setelah sampai di belakang Happy.

Kedua matanya membola seketika saat ia melihat ke arah pelabuhan Angkatan Laut. Bangunan tinggi yang seharusnya menjadi markas dan pusat administrasi Angkatan Laut cabang Pronteina. Tempat itu benar-benar kacau, lubang besar juga terlihat di dinding yang seharusnya menjadi kantor kapten yang memimpin cabang ini.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Istana yang seharusnya selalu terlihat indah—entah itu saat malam ataupun siang hari—kini justru nampak hampir semuanya ditelan oleh sang jago merah. Bukan hanya itu, salah satu kubah yang ada di istana, terlihat seperti telah terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"A- apa yang se- sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam gadis itu ketakutan.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Kedua jantung milik Sasuke dan Reiju berdegup kencang saat melihat suar merah dari kapal yang telah mereka targetkan. Mereka berdua tahu apa arti dari suar merah yang telah menarik hampir seluruh perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di pelabuhan.

Sasuke terus menebas para Angkatan Laut yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Reiju, segala macam tendangan dan pukulan tidak hentinya ia lakukan demi mengurangi jumlah lawan yang menghadang.

"Bukankah kau dapat mengeluarkan racun dan memiliki baju aneh? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menebas lawannya.

"Jika aku menggunakannya, mereka akan tahu kalau aku adalah putri Vinsmoke. Juga, _raid suit-ku_ bukanlah baju aneh," balas Reiju dengan sedikit kesal.

Saat Sasuke melihat bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berlari menuju ke kapal yang telah ia targetkan, itu membuatnya menjadi tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke kapal tersebut. Akan tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang masih harus ia perhatikan terlebih dahulu.

' _Keadaannya semakin mendesak, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Reiju seorang diri di sini,'_ batin Sasuke sambil melihat gadis merah muda itu.

"Reiju, kau dapat membuat anggota tubuhmu menjadi keras, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut, membuat kepala Reiju serasa ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yakin bahwa saat ini _samurai_ itu sedang memiliki rencana gila lainnya yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Namun, meskipun begitu, Reiju tidak dapat berbohong atau mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin mengabaikan _samurai_ yang telah menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Begitulah," balasnya Singkat.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi, menghadaplah ke arah kapal dan melompatlah ke atas. Tidak perlu lompatan tinggi, cukup lompatan sedang saja."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Reiju mengikuti titah dari sang _samurai_ itu, Bahkan, meskipun keringat dingin muncul dari keningnya, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk protes apabila dia tidak mempunyai ide lain.

Gadis merah muda itu pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia melompat seperti biasa. Seperti yang diinginkan Sasuke, ia tidak melompat terlalu tinggi. Jika diperhatikan, tinggi kakinya saat melompat, hanya setinggi dada milik Sasuke.

"Segera jalankan kapalnya, aku akan membereskan yang di sini terlebih dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Sasuke sebagai pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia melakukan aksinya.

Dengan _timing_ yang tepat, Sasuke pun memukulkan sisi lebar dari pedang kayunya. Ia arahkan pedang kayu tersebut ke kaki Reiju dan memberikan dorongan yang sangat kuat.

"Sasuke, kau baji—."

Sebelum Reiju menyelesaikan umpatannya, tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu melesat ke arah kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di dalam hati, Reiju mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan kepada _samurai_ konyol itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa cara ini adalah jalan pintas tercepat untuk sampai ke tempat Happy.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Reiju merasa marah karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba untuk mengatasi semuanya sendirian. Ia mengerti, Sasuke termasuk ke dalam golongan para monster di Dunia Baru, tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka saat ini adalah rekan.

Reiju maraah kepadanya dirinya karena tidak dapat membantu banyak. Perebedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh antara dirinya dan Sasuke, membuatnya merasa frustasi.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Happy saat ini sedang melayang tepat di sisi gadis berambut _dark blue_ tersebut. Dari sisi pembatas kepala, mereka berdua menyaksikan keributan besar yang terjadi tepat di depan mata kepala mereka masing-masing.

Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, baik Happy maupun gadis itu nampak tidak ada ketegangan sama sekali di antara mereka berdua. Hal tersebut tentu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan mereka berdua beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah karena mereka terlalu polos atau ada alasan lain, yang pasti adalah mereka bisa cepat akrab dalam waktu dekat.

Di tengah ketegangan yang terjadi di dermaga Angkatan Laut, Happy tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Ia sangat mengenali sosok yang sedang menuju ke arahnya itu. Saking bahagianya, dia sampai-sampai tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dengan kencang.

"REIJU, AKU DI SINI REIJU!"

Teriakan keras dari Happy itu tidak hanya menarik perhatian gadis berambut merah muda itu saja. Bahkan, hampir seluruh orang yang berada di dermaga menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah sebelumnya mereka mendapati bahwa ada suar yang menyala dari kapal itu, sekarang mereka yakin bahwa di sana juga ada penyusup.

' _Happy, kau terlalu keras,'_ batin Reiju dengan cemas. _'Selain itu, siapa dia?'_

Kedua iris karamel milik Reiju menangkap seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di sisi Happy yang sedang melayang. Gadis itu nampak sangat muda, rambut _dark blue_ miliknya yang ia kepang menjadi dua bagian, membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis desa yang pendiam. Meskipun setelan yang gadis itu kenakan berbeda dengan seragam anggota Angkatan Laut yang lain, tetapi Reiju dapat mengenalinya dengan cepat bahwa itu adalah seragam yang umum digunakan untuk koki kapal milik Angkatan Laut,

Dengan menyesuaikan waktu dan kecepatannya, Reiju mampu mendarat dengan mulus tepat di sisi pembatas kapal. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun lantas melesat ke arah gadis yang berada di samping anak kucing kesayangan Sasuke tersebut.

Alih-alih memukul atau menendangnya, Reiju justru meraih salah satu pergelangan gadis itu dan membantingnya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Reiju juga mengunci kedua tangan gadis itu dan menindihnya agar gadis tersebut tidak memberontak.

"Re- Reiju, dia o- orang baik," ucap Happy terkejut.

Reiju tidak mengindahkan ucapan Happy sama sekali. Baginya, entah itu baik atau tidak, selama itu berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya, Reiju tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau ingin menyergap Happy saat ia lengah?" ucap Reiju tegas sambil terus menekan gadis itu.

"A- aku koki ka- kapal ini, Tadokoro Megumi. A- aku juga ti- tidak tahu Ha- Happy itu a- apa," jawabnya sambil sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Happy adalah kucing yang sedari tadi bersamamu."

"Reiju, tolong hentikan. Dia terlihat kesakitan," rengek Happy kembali.

Umumnya, ia tak akan mendengarkan siapa pun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, setelah mengunci pergerakan gadis yang bernama Tadokoro Megumi itu, ia menjadi tahu bahwa gadis tersebut benar-benar lemah. Bahkan, Reiju dapat merasakan bahwa otot-otot di tangan gadis itu tidak terbentuk dengan baik.

Bukan hanya itu, setelah ia perhatikan, tubuh gadis ini benar-benar kecil. Itu membuatnya berpikir, bahwa gadis dengan marga Tadokoro itu masih berada di usia sekitar 14 atau 15 tahunan.

Pandangan Reiju sedikit melirik ke arah Happy, ia mendapati mata kucing tersebut mulai sedikit mengeluarkan air. Sebagai seseorang yang memberikan nama pada anak kucing itu, membuat perasaan Reiju menjadi campur aduk.

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengawasimu. Sasuke akan menentukan nasibmu nanti," Ucap Reiju sambil mengikat tangan gadis itu. "Happy, ayo ke ruang kemudi."

Dengan membawa gadis itu bersamanya, Reiju dan Happy pun menuju ke tahap akhir rencana pelarian mereka. Meski Happy sedikit sedih karena orang yang baik padanya itu tidak dilepas begitu saja, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan perintah Reiju lebih dari ini.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak tubuh yang telah berjatuhan di tanah itu. Walau lawannya hanya satu orang saja, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu mengalahkannya. Jangankan untuk mengalahkan, hanya satu goresan pun tidak dapat mereka sarangkan di tubuh orang yang mengaku seorang _samurai_ tersebut.

Dari dermaga yang sudah kacau balau itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menatap jauh sebuah kapal incarannya yang sudah mulai berlayar. Sebuah perasaan lega menyelimuti batinnya karena rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

Sebelumnya, ia melihat sebuah suar berwarna merah yang menandakan sebuah sinyal tanda bahaya. Namun, setelah Reiju ia paksa untuk pergi dan melihat keadaan si anak kucing itu, Sasuke percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang ia gunakan untuk melihat kapal tersebut mulai berlayar, kini ia alihkan untuk menatap sekawanan Angkatan Laut yang terus berdatangan. Selain dari para Angkatan Laut, kini justru bertambah pasukan tentara dari kerajaan tempat ia singgah. Mereka yang berdiri sekitar 20 meter di depan Sasuke itu, merasa begitu kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk menenggak air liur saja.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Se- serahkan dirimu dan se- semuanya akan berakhir," teriak salah satu prajurit Angkatan Laut.

Hembusan napas lelah dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke melalui mulutnya. Meskipun hasilnya sudah jelas, tetapi mereka tidak berniat melepasnya begitu saja. Sejak awal, Sasuke tidak berminat untuk membunuh siapa pun di sini. Oleh karena itu, serangan yang ia buat sangatlah hati-hati agar tidak memberikan luka yang dalam bagi para keroco-keroco Angkatan Laut.

Menghadapi ribuan musuh seperti itu tanpa harus membunuh, tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan.

"Daripada terus menggangguku, bukankah lebih kalian menolong teman-teman kalian yang sudah tidak berdaya itu? Asal kalian tahu saja, mereka semua masih hidup. Masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

Meskipun sudah mendapati peringatan keras dari Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengarkan teguran tersebut. Walaupun mata mereka telah dipenuhi ketakutan, tetapi harga diri mereka masih memaksa kaki-kaki yang sedari tadi telah gemetaran tersebut untuk tetap berdiri.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah melewati banyak pertempuran dan menderita kekalahan menyakitkan dalam sebuah perang besar, tentu membuat Sasuke marah saat melihat orang-orang yang mengabaikan rekan-rekannya yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Karena pemandangan memuakkan tersebut, mengingatkannya akan kebodohannya pada empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jika kalian tidak mendengarkan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat _katana_ kayunya secara perlahan.

Dengan sedikit melebarkan kuda-kudanya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan secara horizontal.

Para prajurit yang menyaksikan itu sedikit bingung, karena tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi setelah Sasuke mengayunkan pedang kayunya itu. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka merasakan sebuah angin yang berhembus kencang melewati tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Seharusnya, setiap ada angin yang bertiup kencang, setidaknya itu akan membawa perasaan sejuk pada mereka yang dilaluinya. Akan tetapi, alih-alih membawa sebuah kesejukan, mereka justru merasakan perasaan merinding saat dilewati oleh angin tersebut. Perasaan tersebut bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang asing bagi prajurit terlatih seperti mereka. Para Angkatan Laut dan tentara kerajaan itu sangat mengenali perasaan ini. Sebuah perasaan yang di mana kematianmu telah berada di ujung tanduk.

Tidak salah lagi, itu bukanlah angin yang berhembus untuk menyejukkan perasaan semua orang. Melainkan angin yang ditiupkan oleh dewa kematian untuk menekankan keberadaannya.

Sesaat setelah angin itu melewati mereka semua, tiba-tiba tanah lapang tepat di belakang mereka terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Seperti ingin memotong apa pun yang dilaluinya, angin tersebut terus mengoyak tanah dan benda-benda yang ada di depannya.

Bahkan, bangunan setinggi lima yang dijadikan sebagai markas utama Angakatan Laut cabang kerajaan Pronteina tersebut, telah terbelah menjadi dua secara vertikal. Tidak sampai di sana, tebasan itu masih terus mengoyak apa pun yang dilaluinya hingga 500 meter jauhnya.

Seluruh perwira dan pasukan kerajaan itu jatuh terduduk menyaksikan kerusakan yang dapat dilakukan oleh _samurai_ tersebut dalam sekali tebas saja. Mereka yang semula telah diliputi oleh ketakutan, kini benar-benar dibuat keputus asaan.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa … bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Lutut yang terus-menerus bergetar kini tidak lagi kuat menyangga beban tubuh dan beban mental yang mereka alami. Gaya gravitasi dan beratnya rasa putus asa, membuat mereka semua jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ini adalah peringatan terakhir dariku. Jika kalian mengejarku, aku akan benar-benar melenyapkan negara ini," ucap Sasuke dingin.

 _Samurai_ muda tersebut berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ujung pelabuhan tersebut dengan langkah tenang. Ia sudah tidak khawatir lagi akan diikuti oleh mereka, karena Sasuke yakin bahwa gertakan barusan sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan semangat mereka.

Perasaan lega di hati para Angkatan Laut pun muncul sedikit demi sedikit seiring menjauhnya _samurai_ muda tersebut. Mereka bersyukur, dewa kematian yang sedari tadi telah berdiri mengintimidasi di depan mereka, kini telah perlahan menghilang.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Yahallo, lama sekali rasanya fict ini tidak aku update hm. selain karena kesibukan, sejujurny aku cukup kesulitan untuk menulis fict ini.

kalau bicara soal ide, aku sudah ada idenya dan sudah aku buat kerangka besarnya. hanya saja, karena fict ini akan menjadi fict yang mengutamakan fight-nya, itu membuatku kesulitan. yah, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bakal drop fict ini sih. Maksudku, selama ide itu masih ada, pasti bakal aku update fictku ini haha.

Oke, aku sempat berpikir kalau chapter ini akan menjadi akhir dari north blue saga sih. tapi ternyata aku salah perhitungan. jadi, mungkin chapter depan akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari arc north blue dan akan masuk ke Grand Line. di Grand Line nanti, akan menjadi arc yang panjang karena ceritanya akan menjadi sangat kompleks. jadi, tetap nantikan kelanjutan fict ini, oke? haha

Oke, itu saja dariku. Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review dan baca fict ini. Selain itu, tolong juga kritik saran yang membangun pada kolom review. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
